


Si puedes soportarlo

by Beth_Alpe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dysthymia, F/M, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Alpe/pseuds/Beth_Alpe
Summary: Toda la familia que Peter tiene cabe en su pequeño departamento en Queens. Por desgracia, también cabe en un féretro cuatro metros bajo el suelo. Ésta es la historia de cómo el mundo de Peter se derrumba, y de cómo Tony se queda allí para regalarle el universo entero.Irondad/Spiderson
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. Si puedes soportar la ausencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Cronología: Basada en el universo cinematográfico de los Vengadores. Posterior a Civil War y Homecoming.

* * *

# I

## Si puedes soportar la ausencia.

* * *

— _**P**_ _eter…_

Escucharlo suspirar le estremeció un poco más que el propio hecho de que usara su nombre de pila en lugar de su apellido.

— _No puedo saber exactamente qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza araña tuya en este momento pero recuerdo que hace algún tiempo también fui adolescente. —_ Este último comentario casi lo hace sonreír. Y de pronto es extraño porque las comisuras de su boca parecen bastante rígidas últimamente. _— Y sé qué cada maldita cosa mala que ocurre puede parecer el fin del mundo pero…_

Hay una pausa extraña. Luego aclara su garganta con carraspera y continúa.

— _Pero incluso por más duro que parezca, siempre habrá una salida. Puede parecer apenas una grieta justo ahora pero pronto se abrirá un poco más y más. Y cuando menos lo esperes, esa grieta será ahora una nueva ventana y entrará más luz y yo…no sé si me estoy explicando sólo…tú sabes a que me refiero._

No. No lo sabía.

— _Necesitamos que hables. Podemos ayudarte. Sólo…_

Lucha contra su mirada empañada y los espasmos traicionándole. Lucha con fuerza, pero siente las lágrimas saladas de nuevo deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero se mantiene en silencio.

— _Sólo vuelve Peter. Sabes dónde encontrarme._

El timbre le indicó el fin del mensaje de voz. Cortó la llamada al buzón y apagó de inmediato el teléfono. Era arriesgado mantenerlo encendido mucho tiempo, aún con el adaptador que anulaba su localización. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, descansándola sobre el sucio colchón. Encogió más sus piernas contra su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos mientras tomaba respiraciones largas y profundas, intentando controlar la insipiente angustia que arañaba su garganta y martillaba su corazón.

_Estoy bien._

Tenía suficiente dinero para pagar la renta para ese fin de semana y aún le sobraban unos cuantos dólares para pagar la cuota de comida en el comedor comunitario. Sobreviviría. Se encogió un poco más, y de pronto su habitación en aquel hotel le parecía enorme para sí mismo, aunque era solo un cajón de 1.50 por 3 metros. Espacio suficiente para una cama y un pequeño buró, que era todo lo que 30 dólares la noche le podía brindar. Peter sabía que vivir en Nueva York era duro y costoso. Tía May lo mencionaba con suficiente frecuencia cuando lo veía devorar la cena sin masticar. Pero ahora podía entender cuán duro podía ser, e incluso atrapado en ese pequeño cajón sin ventanas se sentía más cómodo que nunca antes. Quizá nunca volvería a quejarse de su habitación.

_Pero ya no es tu habitación._

El escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el hueco en su estómago regresó. Estaba olvidando como sonaba su voz. Cómo olía el departamento los sábados por la mañana cuando quemaba los panqueques de arándano o cómo se sentía estar entre sus brazos luego de haber tenido una pesadilla particularmente aterradora. Era como si su mente no pudiera grabar los detalles y se oxidaran de apoco en su mente.

_Seis meses._

Tía May fue sepultada junto a Ben una mañana cálida de julio. El funeral fue apenas un borrón en su mente. May se aseguró de tener un servicio funerario pagado desde hace años atrás. La idea de May pensando en partir prematuramente lo aterró. Ella nunca le habló de ello. Peter no pensaba a menudo en la mortalidad de las personas a su alrededor, a pesar de que éstas seguían muriendo a un ritmo espantosamente rápido. Pero May se marchó sin siquiera avisarle. Peter evadió los servicios sociales durante meses e intentó mantener el departamento con la modesta herencia que le dejó May. Era solo unos cuantos ahorros en efectivo que mantuvo dentro de un joyero que Ben, años atrás, le regaló. El resto estaba en una cuenta de la cual no tenía acceso hasta la mayoría de edad. Así que intentó mantener su rutina: la escuela y a Spiderman. Continuó asistiendo a clases. Continuó patrullando. Intentó seguir sonriendo.

Peter no fue capaz de decirselo a Ned. Mucho menos al Sr. Stark.

Finalmente, el dinero no duró para siempre. Las cuentas eran demasiadas y la escuela, aun con su beca, mermó sus recursos más rápido de lo que planificó. Sus trabajos de medio tiempo, eventualmente, sólo retrasaron lo inevitable. Se encontró en las calles antes de lo que esperaba. Lo veía venir desde hace tiempo, pero vivirlo en carne propia distaba mucho de su imaginación. Pero continuó luchando.

Terminó la temporada escolar sin faltar a clases, y patrullaba lo justo para no preocupar al Sr. Stark, pero no demasiado para ahorrar las suficientes calorías para no morir por hipotermia. De cuando en cuando reunía suficiente dinero para pagarse unos días en este viejo hotel destartalado. No tenía calefacción, pero era casi como el cielo comparado con las calles frías de Nueva York en enero. Además podía lavar su ropa y tomar una ducha caliente. Así que si saltarse algunas comidas durante unas semanas era necesario para volver al calor de la habitación, lo haría.

El viento colérico retumbó en las viejas ventanas desde el pasillo, recordándole a Peter que más le valía cubrir su turno en el bar para poder pagarse las siguientes noches y seguir evadiendo la tormenta invernal. Podía tomar una ducha caliente y esperar hasta mañana temprano para desayunar en el comedor comunitario. Con suerte encontraría algunas buenas sobras en el bar y no iría a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Estaba bien.

Estaría bien.

Tenía un _plan_.

Revisó de nuevo el celular, como si este fuere a llamarle. La pantalla rota apenas proyectaba con fidelidad las imágenes. Ahora mismo, la imagen de una batería cargándose era todo lo que aparecía. Aprovechaba los días en el hotel para cargarlo antes de tener que volver a las calles. El frío no ayudaba a la longevidad de la vieja batería, pero programaba su tiempo encendido para que rindiera lo suficiente. Enviaba algunos mensajes a Ned de vez en cuando, para aparentar que todo marchaba como siempre, y luego lo apagaba hasta que de nuevo lo necesitara. Sabía que Ned estaba sospechando. Comenzaba a agotarse las ideas para evadir las visitas a su departamento, las excusas y mentira tras mentira con la que tapaba el cada vez más grande vacío que la ausencia de May dejaba. Tenía que sonreír cada vez que él le enviaba sus saludos o guardarse el regalo de cumpleaños para ella que Ned le dedico. Ned sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero era lo suficientemente educado para no preguntar demasiado. Conocía lo suficiente a Peter para no cruzar la línea. Eventualmente Peter le contaría.

O quizá no.

Ahora que el Sr. Stark lo sabía, Peter entendía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ned y el resto de la escuela lo supieran también.

Resopló cansado recordando _esa_ llamada.

Un par de semanas atrás, una noche particularmente ajetreada, perdió la noción del tiempo. Evitó unos cuantos atracos y luego se vio metido en una pelea entre pandilleros. Debió dejarlo de lado. Pero una chica terminó en medio de los dos bandos, cuando iba camino a casa. Le recordó tanto a MJ que Peter no pudo mantenerse al margen. Era un héroe testarudo. Debía salvarla. De hecho, lo hizo. Pero no fue así su bazo. O algo cercano a él. Una puñalada profunda en su torso y una paliza después, Peter terminó en un viejo callejón, rogando que su curación acelerada –que durante los últimos meses había menguado demasiado- hiciera su trabajo. Olvido que Karen tenía protocolos. Olvido que era mitad de semana. Olvido que era un adolescente que _debía_ tener una tía esperándole en casa. Envió a buzón varias veces al Sr. Stark antes de desactivar su traje y geolocalización.

Luego, _esa_ llamada lo despertó.

Peter no reflexionó demasiado sus respuestas. La voz aterrada de Karen en sus oídos lo despertó. El sol pegaba en su cara y estaba demasiado débil para procesarlo. Era Tony. Él había ido a su departamento. O el que se suponía, era _su_ departamento. Pero él no estaba ahí. May tampoco. Una familia puertorriqueña ahora habitaba su viejo hogar. El portero le contó todo.

Estaba jodido.

_Seguía jodido._

" _Dime dónde estás y llegaré en un minuto_ ", le dijo. Peter no contestó. Sabía lo que eso significaba: servicios sociales. Entraría al sistema, sería dado en adopción; quizá en Nueva York, quizá al otro lado del país. Y todo orquestado por el héroe de su infancia. Así que entonces, Peter desapareció. Tres días atrás escribió un correo a Ned con una disculpa desde la biblioteca pública más lejana a su alojamiento. Se aseguró de tranquilizarlo y decirle que estaría bien, que no debía buscarlo, qué no precisaba ayuda. Y hasta un par de horas antes, no sabía nada más de su mundo. Encendió su celular asegurándose que su señal no era rastreable y escucho su buzón de voz. Había un par de mensajes más, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser rastreado.

Estaría bien si mantenía un bajo perfil y le daba unas vacaciones a Spiderman. No le vendría mal, a decir verdad. Cada vez más sentía como su cuerpo le pedía más y más descanso. Cuando no estaba durmiendo, estaba trabajando o buscando cualquier oportunidad honesta de ganarse un par de dólares extras. Ahora mismo, debía levantarse, tomar una ducha y marchar al bar. Limpiaría retretes y lavaría la loza hasta que el bar cerrara, alrededor de las 4 a.m., para regresar al hotel y dormir hasta las 8, que era la hora que el comedor comunitario abría. Era comida casi gratis en buenas proporciones. En teoría era gratis, pero Peter nunca se sintió cómodo sin dejar algo a cambio. Así que aprovechaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de visitarlo y tomar una comida decente. Eso le daría energía para ir a los almacenes a ayudar a descargar mercancía. Un trabajo pesado pero le daba, con suerte, unos diez dólares en un par de horas. Eso más el sueldo del bar le ayudaría a solventarse la siguiente semana. Sonaba a un plan.

La rutina lo mantenía cuerdo.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más antes de erguirse. Su visión se nubló ligeramente cuando su cuerpo cambió de posición. El mareo que también le acompañaba ya le era familiar. Se recordaba a sí mismo mantener una dieta lo más variada posible, pero los vegetales frescos y la carne eran caros y difíciles de mantener en condiciones sin una nevera propia, obligándolo a alimentarse de todo lo que podía contener una lata o algunas sopas instantáneas. Recontó sus reservas una vez más. Tres sopas instantáneas, un par de latas de tomates y cuatro paquetes pequeños de galletas. Todos ellos recientemente caducados, cómo todo lo que ahora podía comprar. Mucho le serviría para ahorrarse algunas comidas completas si las cosas se complicaban, pero siempre racionaba su consumo hasta conseguir un poco más.

Peter se hizo de nuevas costumbres que nunca imagino. Ahora mismo iría a tomar una ducha caliente –bendita agua caliente- y aprovecharía para recargar todas las botellas de agua posibles. Eso le permitía tener una reserva cuando fuera momento de volver a la calle. Domir en callejones le ahorraba mucho efectivo, pero debía gastar un poco más en comida para matenerse caliente y activo. Guardaba tanto efectivo como podía para emergencias: medicamento, ropa adicional u hospedaje.

Actualmente, se encontraba en dicha emergencia.

La tormenta invernal azotó con fuerza la ciudad. Su metabolismo araña no ayudaba: le era imposible termo regularse. Lo sabía, pero el primer año, bajo el techo de May no era mucho problema tomar más cobertores e incluso subir un poco la calefacción. Intentó alargar su estancia en las calles lo más que pudo, hasta que la noche anterior la pasó en vela porque ni usando toda la ropa disponible a la vez lograba generar una temperatura decente para conciliar el sueño. Decidió, entonces, era momento de refugiarse. El clima debía mejorar para el martes según las noticias, así que tenía que trabajar muy duro este fin de semana y reducir su ingesta de alimentos al mínimo para guardar cada centavo y asegurarse una noche cálida dentro del viejo hotel.

El pasillo le recibió con unos grados más abajo y el olor a detergente barato que Peter recordaba. Se dirigió a uno de los tres baños comunes que podía usar como parte de su renta. Tomó una larga ducha que disfrutó demasiado. El agua caliente le devolvió algo de calor a su cuerpo. De vuelta a su habitación tomó más capas de ropa antes de salir y un poco de efectivo para cualquier emergencia. Guardó bien su traje de Spiderman en los plafones y aseguró la puerta. Las calles le enseñaron a desconfiar más de la cuenta.

Un mecanismo más de sobrevivencia.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como un borrón rápido. Entre el calor del bar –gracias a la multitud de personas– y el trabajo, Peter no notó la hora hasta que escuchó la música apagarse y los bancos chillando contra el suelo al ser apilados. En algún punto logró rescatar un puñado de aros de cebolla en buen estado y algunos trozos de queso intactos que llegaron entre los platos sucios. El bar no servía comida, más allá de algunos aperitivos para acompañar las bebidas, pero Peter aprendió que cuando las personas están lo suficientemente ebrias suelen olvidar la comida. Peter no interactuaba mucho con el resto del personal. Parte de ello, porque el dueño sabía que podía meterse en problemas si tenía a un menor de edad trabajando dentro y por otra, no quería responder preguntas.

Era mejor así para todos.

Peter se retiró del bar tan pronto el reloj marcó las 4. A partir de ese momento su tiempo de descanso era contado, y a decir verdad, estaba a punto de desplomarse por el cansancio. Salió por la puerta trasera del bar, que, para ese entonces, estaba desierto. Si el dueño se enteraba que salía por el frente, perdería su trabajo. No podía arriesgarse, de cualquier forma. Caminó el largo trayecto desde la puerta de servicio del establecimiento hasta la salida a la calle abierta. El callejón estaba húmedo y frío. Si no hubiese estado sumido en sus pensamientos, seguro hubiera identificado sin problemas la situación.

Lástima que no fue así.

Justo un par de metros antes de llegar a la zona iluminada de la acera, dos siluetas estaban de pie juntas, en una posición tensa. Una de ellas, más alta, parecía intimidar a la más baja, de la cual asumió, provenían los lamentos susurrados. El hormigueo sobre su espalda concluyó el resto. Caminó con más cautela mientras se acercaba. Maldijo que ahora mismo estaba como civil y solo era Peter Parker, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y dejar a la mujer que, luego encontró, estaba siendo asaltada. Peter había frustrado más asaltos en a su corta edad que muchos oficiales de policía que llevaban toda una vida de servicio.

Identificaba a los cobardes que sólo gritarían un poco y al ver que el enfrentamiento era inminente, huían. Estaban también los que, nerviosos, cometerían un par de errores de los cuales aprovecharse para salvar la situación. Y luego estaban éstos: los temerarios. Los que les daba igual a quién se cargaran de por medio, así fueran solo unos cuantos dólares. Peter lo supo desde que le escuchó hablar. Esos eran los peligrosos.

— Hey, ¿cómo está todo por aquí, eh?

Peter escuchó su voz temblar ligeramente al hablar. Se sentía desnudo ahora mismo. Por lo general, no le importaría hacer un par de bromas cuando arribaba un asalto, pero ahora mismo sólo era un chico de quince frustrando un asalto. Detectó el cuchillo en la mano del asaltante, en una posición amenazante.

— ¿Quieres que te vacíe los bolsillos a ti también? ¿Eh?

Peter tragó saliva con dificultad, pero sonrió, ignorando la amenaza del hombre.

— No creo que nadie quiera que lo hagas amigo.

— No soy tu maldito amigo, niño.

La mujer lo observó como si estuviese demente. Algo dentro de ella le recordó a May: quizá un deje de preocupación maternal por el que cruzó unos segundos en su mirada. Peter se acercó con lentitud, sintiendo su corazón martillear con fuerza. Hubiese sido fácil lanzar una telaraña directo a sus brazos e inhabilitarlo, pero con sus lanzadores guardados y sin una máscara, tenía que ingeniárselas para buscar ayudar sin delatar sus habilidades.

— ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos, bajas ese cuchillo e intentas hacer las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida?

— ¿Qué? —la mujer chilló, casi sin creer lo que un niño de la edad de Peter le acababa de decir a un asaltante que le doblaba en peso y edad.

El hombre se dibujó una sonrisa lobuna. Entonces todo falló. El cuchillo se levantó hacia la mujer, y en un intento de protegerla, la bolsa fue arrebatada de su mano, mientras que la hoja afilada abría en su abdomen bajo una herida de cuatro pulgadas de largo. Fue todo tan rápido ante sus ojos, que se sintió terriblemente humano. La mujer soltó un alarido frustrado cuando el hombre golpeó el abdomen de Peter con tanta fuerza que lo dobló sobre si mismo, tumbándole en el suelo.

Cuando por fin logró incorporarse, el hombre no estaba más allí, y la mujer lloraba amargamente en la esquina.

— Eres un idiota —masculló —tenía gas pimienta en mi bolso.

Peter articuló, como si fuera a protestar contra su reclamo, pero entendió que la mujer acababa de perder sus pertenencias y la posibilidad de defenderse, por su culpa. No se atrevió a preguntar cuanto llevaba en el bolso, o para qué usaría ese dinero. La observó llorar amargamente de impotencia unos momentos, mientras grababa en sus párpados el dolor y la furia de la mujer. No pudo hacer más que disculparse torpemente antes de salir corriendo dando tumbos, de vuelta al hotel.

_Eres un idiota._


	2. Si puedes sorportar la miseria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Oye, ¿estás bien chico?  
> — Yo…quiero decir…si —respondió, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.  
> Frank lo barrió con la mirada con sus opacos ojos grises.  
> — Te ves muy pálido.

* * *

# II

## Si puedes soportar la miseria.

* * *

 **T** ras la niebla auditiva de la inconsciencia, logró escuchar el insistente pitido de la alarma del destartalado reloj de mano. Era apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente fuerte para unos oídos mejorados como los suyos. Su cuerpo crujió con los primeros movimientos sobre su cama. El colchón viejo rechinó mientras giraba para tomar el reloj. Eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Tardó dos segundos más en que el engranaje de su mente le recordara que, gracias a sus horas extras de descanso, acababa de perder el desayuno en el comedor comunitario. Su estómago se estrechó, casi como si reclamara ya, de solo darse cuenta de lo que perdió. Mordiéndose el labio, levantó con cuidado su sudadera, para descubrir la gasa en la herida del abdomen. Tenía sangre seca, pero lucía mejor que hace unas horas. Descubrió la herida, encontrándola cerrada. Con su curación acelerada, se acostumbró a ver piel sana en tan solo horas. Ahora veía con preocupación la herida cerrada pero aún bastante rojiza. El corte no fue profundo, de cualquier forma. Estaría bien en un par de días, o una semana más. Ya no lo sabía con seguridad. Peter gimió cansado, volviendo a meterse debajo del cobertor. Se abrazó a sí mismo, porque ahora notó que tenía más frío del que debería, aun si utilizaba toda su ropa disponible como mantas sobre la frazada desgastada que ofrecía el viejo hotel.

Esto era cada vez más complicado. Notó como antes, si bien amaba dormir hasta tarde como cualquier adolescente, tenía la suficiente energía –y motivación- para salir de cama. Una pesada losa invisible se instaló sobre él. Era agobiante la forma en que siquiera pensar en poner un pie fuera lucía como una lucha enorme. Se mantenía motivado pensando que quizá, podía encontrar la forma de seguir adelante, así tuviera que partirse la espalda para lograrlo. Pero días como aquellos, se preguntaba seriamente si valía la pena. Si no perdería a todos al final del día, como paso con sus padres, Ben y May. Si de verdad debía rendirse.

Su estómago dolió cuando sus entrañas le recordaron que debía comer. Se tomó unos minutos más para concentrarse en algo tan simple como el dolor de hambre podía recordarle que seguía vivo. Suspiró, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para levantarse. Los pasillos tenían ese olor a detergente barato y a humedad que Peter recordaba. Podía escuchar un par de gritos amortiguados de una pareja discutiendo unas puertas más adelante, o los sofocantes quejidos de las prostitutas en las habitaciones superiores. No era el mejor ambiente para tomar un desayuno, pero era lo que había. El hotel ofrecía coffee break gratis con el alquiler. Aunque éste se limitaba a un café con sabor a lodo y unas cuantas galletas acartonadas. Peter nunca se quejaría si de llenar su estómago se trataba. El café lo ayudaría a calentarse y podía acompañarlo con algo de su reserva. Así que bajó hasta el piso de la recepción, donde el tímido sonido del noticiero hacía eco en el pequeño espacio. La luz fluorescente parpadeante que iluminaba la pequeña mesa que hacía de coffee break le lastimaba la vista. Peter concentró su mirada en la pantalla detrás del escritorio.

— Que mala pinta tienes chico —escupió el hombre de la barba descuidada tras el escritorio. Todos le llamaban Frank, y era el administrador del hotel. Pero Peter sabía que en realidad se llamaba Charlie, que era como un par de veces lo llamó el conserje, cuando logró escuchar aquella conversación donde se enteró que tenía problemas y ocultaba su verdadera identidad. Eso lo llevó a cuidar mejor su espalda de él, aunque nunca le pareció que el hombre fuera una amenaza. — ¿Otra noche larga?

Peter asintió, rascando perezosamente sus ojos con sus puños.

— Algo así —murmuró de vuelta, para continuar viendo el noticiero. La conductora hablaba de caminos bloqueados por la nieve y poblados sin electricidad.

— Está empeorando —comentó el hombre, poniendo un cigarrillo en su boca —Diez días más de maldita nieve.

Peter aguantó la respiración ante la noticia, viendo al hombre.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Lo que oíste —exhaló el humo de su cigarro antes de darle otra tocada —más nieve.

Peter articuló de vuelta, sin hilar ninguna palabra finalmente, antes de regresar su vista a las imágenes de las calles de la ciudad pintadas de blanco hasta el tope. Tragó saliva y su mente comenzó a contabilizar sus ahorros contra los días de tormenta que quedaban. No necesitaba repasarlo mucho para saber que no podía pagarse más allá del lunes. Aún si doblara sus horas de trabajo, no le quedaría dinero para comida. De pronto las náuseas se arremolinaron en su estómago. Sabía lo que venía.

— Oye, ¿estás bien chico?

— Yo…quiero decir…si —respondió, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Frank lo barrió con la mirada con sus opacos ojos grises.

— Te ves muy pálido.

— Aun no desayuno. —Y era cierto. Parcialmente cierto. Pero perderse el desayuno era el menor de sus problemas ahora. Intentaba recordar un par de sitios más cálidos donde podría albergarse los próximos días. Muchos eran refugios improvisados de personas sin hogar en conflicto y podía ser robado. La idea no era alentadora, pero sobreviviría la tormenta. Quizá con un poco de suerte, encontraría un poco de solidaridad. Sabía que el gobierno instalaba albergues cálidos y con comida para los sin hogar en ocasiones como éstas, pero para las personas con antecedentes o un chico como él, no era opción. Servicios sociales estaría allí apenas pusiera un pie dentro. Era el primer sitio donde el Sr. Stark lo buscaría.

Peter no notó la mirada preocupada que Frank le daba, sólo el escalofrío que anticipaba el peligro sobre su espalda. Así que no pudo evitar girar con una rapidez premeditada cuando los pasos tras él se detuvieron. Un viejo hombre regordete, con una barba descuidada como la de Frank, respiraba con dificultad tras subir las escaleras. Lo acompañaba una mujer que lucía perturbadoramente joven. Era apenas un par de centímetros más alta que Peter. El maquillaje dramático que llevaba encima era bastante obvio para hacer conjeturas. También era obvio por el pequeño vestido que portaba debajo del delgado abrigo que cubría su menudo cuerpo. El hombre la abrazaba con rudeza, casi a la fuerza. La chica lucía incómoda, pero no luchaba por huir. Peter intentó verla a los ojos, pero la mirada de la chica no subía del piso.

— Ronnie —saludó Frank echando la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras se levantaba de su silla. El hombre regordete le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza, luchando por respirar aún — ¿Nueva compañía?

— Son días fríos Frank —musitó el hombre. —Y te visitaría más si repararas ese maldito elevador.

Frank apenas levantó la vista cuando el hombre habló, mientras escribía en el registro. Peter conocía el procedimiento.

— Lo repararé cuando mis deudores paguen sus cuentas —insinuó Frank mientras giraba tras de sí buscando una llave.

— Eso no va a ser pronto. —Ronnie soltó una risa ahogada que hizo vibrar su barriga, antes de girarse hacia Peter. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que contabas con nuevo servicio?

Peter sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó cuando los ojos de aquel hombre se pusieron sobre él. Podía sentir su mirada escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza. Frank giró hacia el hombre con una llave en mano.

— No es para los clientes —gruñó. Su voz no cambió demasiado, pero Peter conocía lo suficiente al hombre para saber que algo en la forma en que lo dijo mostraba cierta tensión. —El chico trabaja conmigo —escupió Frank antes de entregarle la llave al hombre, zanjando la conversación. Por la mirada que le dirigió Frank, Peter supo que debía asumir que, al menos mientras Ronnie estuviera allí, él trabajaba para el hotel.

— Yo…

— Aún te falta terminar en la cocina chico —lo interrumpió Frank. Peter observó a los adultos en silencio, indeciso, antes de asentir e ir hacia Frank. Conocía lo suficiente el hotel para saber dónde era la cocina, así que caminó con seguridad hacía allá.

— Te guardas lo mejor para ti, bastardo —escuchó a Ronnie bromear mientras desaparecía tras la puerta. —Podría pagarte mucho por él.

Ese último comentario le provocó escalofríos. Su corazón comenzó a martillar, nervioso, en su pecho. Apresuró sus pasos al interior de la cocineta. Aún dentro podía escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la recepción.

— Si quieres una demanda pegada en tu trasero de parte de sus padres, tal vez —dijo con dureza Frank. La risa de Ronnie se apagó.

— Necesitas divertirte un poco de vez en cuando —masculló el hombre. Peter escuchó los pasos del hombre alejarse y subir por las escaleras. Un par de minutos después, Frank cruzó la puerta hacia la pequeña cocineta del hotel. Los ojos grises del hombre se posaron en Peter unos minutos mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Peter no se atrevió a decir más sobre lo que ocurrió allá afuera. Su corazón aún latía con furia por el pánico. Ahora mismo era sólo Peter Parker. No Spiderman, no un héroe con súper fuerza. Si alguien lo atacaba vestido de civil no podría defenderse. A veces odiaba ser solo Peter.

— El mundo está lleno de enfermos —dijo Frank por fin, después de un par de minutos en silencio, chasqueando la lengua. — Algo que imagino, ya sabes.

Peter asintió con timidez, observando con interés el piso.

— Necesitas saber cuidarte chico —sugirió él. — ¿Qué diablos hacen tus padres?

Peter tragó saliva mientras jugaba con el cierre de su sudadera.

— Yo…ellos murieron —soltó con un suspiro. Odiaba la parte de explicar la historia del huérfano y recibir la lástima ajena.

— Mierda chico —podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él. Peter decidió no mirar. — Siempre pensé que tu padre era un ebrio y huías de él cada que venías por aquí —murmuró Frank más para sí mismo que para él. El hombre nunca le cuestionó nada antes. Desde el primer día que puso un pie en el hotel, la única pregunta que importaba era cómo iba a pagar.— ¿Tienes familia?

Peter observó la sucia cocineta donde se encontraba. Apestaba a rancio y comida china. Peter odiaba la comida china, pero ahora mismo no la rechazaría. Vivir en la calle era difícil. Admitir que estaba solo en el mundo, lo era aún más. Abrió la boca para responder, pero decidió que era demasiado para él aún. Desde el día que tía May murió, Peter jamás había admitido en voz alta su situación. Así que solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ninguno? —Indagó el hombre, curioso — ¿Un primo lejano, un tío o tía por allí?

Peter luchó en vano contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando escuchó la palabra "tía" y el rostro amable y dulce de May se dibujó en su memoria. No pensaba mucho en ella últimamente. Y la razón era el cómo su pecho dolía tanto de solo recordarla. Tía May fue más que una tía que lo acogió aún sin compartir un lazo sanguíneo. Lo cuido y crío con tanto amor como solo una madre podría. Ella se desveló cada vez que enfermó. Limpió cada una de sus lágrimas y cantó para él incontables noches. No era la mejor cocinera, pero siempre intentó sorprenderlo con sus platillos favoritos, hechos con tanto y tanto amor, que Peter olvidó que estaban quemados. Ella dejó su vida entera para cuidarle y se negó a una pareja por darle lo mejor de su vida a Peter. Y él nunca podría ya, agradecerle y pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella. Porque May no estaba más allí.

May se marchó.

— Oh chico —Peter no notó cuando las comisuras de su boca se torcieron ni cuando las lágrimas se escaparon. No hizo ni un solo ruido. Aprendió a llorar sin hacerlo. Frank colocó su mano en su hombro y lo dirigió hacía la silla plástica junto a la pequeña mesa en la esquina. Aceptó sentarse, sólo porque ahora mismo se sentía tan cansado y derrotado que deseaba solo volver a la cama y desaparecer bajo la manta. Se encogió sobre sí mismo en la silla, mientras escuchaba al hombre remover objetos en la distancia. En otra circunstancia Peter estaría yéndose ya, avergonzado de incomodar al hombre en un lugar donde no pertenece. Justo ahora, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba un minuto para recuperarse y continuar.

— ¿Te gustan los waffles? —preguntó el hombre, sin recibir respuesta. — ¿Chico?

Peter tardó unos segundos en levantar su vista empañada aun en lágrimas hacia el hombre que tenía una caja de waffles en su mano.

—Yo…estoy bien, lo siento —Peter se incorporó, notando las intenciones del hombre por alimentarlo. No quería aprovecharse de la situación. Él era Spiderman. Él debía ayudar a la gente. No la gente a él. — Tengo comida en mi habitación.

— Oye chico, espera. —Peter se detuvo en la puerta y giró hacia el hombre, que se sentaba en la otra silla disponible. El hombre estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo, y le señaló la silla vacía en la cual Peter estaba sentado hace unos segundos. Obedeció al hombre y regresó a su asiento. Frank disfrutó un par de caladas más antes de continuar. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la calle?

Peter tragó saliva ante la cruda pregunta.

— Cuatro meses, señor.

Frank asintió, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Peter asintió. Frank alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Te ves de ocho —confesó él. Peter escondió su rostro, jugueteando con las mangas desgastadas de su sudadera — Sé porque te escondes —confesó luego de unos minutos Frank, sin mirarlo. Peter sostuvo la respiración unos segundos, antes que el hombre continuara. —Estuve en el sistema unos meses antes de cumplir los 18. —Fue entonces cuando Peter levantó su vista hacia el hombre. Encontró un remanso de melancolía en su mirada. —Entonces no tenía nada, pero el viejo panadero del barrio me acogió la cuarta vez que escapé. Gracias a él no pasé el resto de mis días inyectándome alguna mierda en un callejón.

Frank se dibujó una sonrisa triste antes de volver con Peter.

— Dime chico, ¿consumes algo?

— ¿Disculpe? —Peter tardó unos segundos en comprender la pregunta —Oh…no, yo no…sólo café de vez en cuando.

Él hombre sonrió genuinamente, divertido.

— No lo tomes a mal, pero si no consumes nada, estás alimentándote muy mal —resolvió él, finalmente. Peter asintió. Había visto a los adictos de la zona: ojeras pronunciadas, pómulos afilados y pálidos. Podría parecer uno de ellos, pero no podía explicarle que aunque comiera porciones decentes de comida para un humano promedio, su metabolismo era tan rápido que llevaba varias semanas famélico.

— Ronnie no va a dejarme en paz unos días —aclaró Frank después de un rato —Si te ve deambular por allí, pescando trabajo, va a sumar dos más dos. No quieres caer en las manos de ese bastardo.

Peter tragó saliva, sin atreverse a comentar nada.

— Si no tienes algo fijo, el conserje va a estar fuera un par de meses, si te interesa —comentó Frank, apagando su cigarrillo en un plato sucio.

— Yo no quiero im…importunar Señor —se disculpó Peter, demasiado incómodo para aceptarlo. Sería un chantajista si aceptaba un trabajo que logró encontrar a costa de su orfandad. Peter no quería eso. Quería conseguir algo honestamente.

— Mira, no tengo mucho que pagar. El idiota de Javier se rompió la pierna al caerse por el hielo, y tengo que pagar su incapacidad. Pero puedes quedarte en la habitación sin costo, si te interesa —ofreció Frank —es temporal, luego podrás buscarte algo cuando regrese. Pero necesitamos convencer a Ronnie que no estás por tu cuenta —terció él. Peter suspiró. Sabía que era mejor tener a los enemigos cerca. Recordar la asquerosa mirada del hombre sobre él solo le provocó nauseas. Y la tormenta seguiría unos días más, así que necesitaba un techo sobre su cabeza. Peter hizo una nota mental para devolverle el favor al hombre en cuanto pudiera.

— Se lo agradezco mucho Señor.

Frank negó, como si darle un trabajo y un techo no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Por dónde comienzo?

— Por tomar tus waffles chico —respondió el hombre, volviendo a la estufa —puedo escuchar tu estómago rugir hasta acá.

Peter sintió como su cara se encendió en rojo, pero sólo asintió. De verdad estaba famélico.

— ¿Cómo te llamas chico? Porque no creo que tu nombre real sea ese con el que te registraste, Anakin Skywood.

— Skywalker.

— Sí, eso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

Peter dudó un segundo, recordando la última vez que uso su nombre. Eso fue hace meses, cuando guardó toda su vida en una pequeña bodega con las cosas de May. El nudo en la garganta se formó de nuevo, pero pudo disolverlo justo para responder.

— Peter…Peter Parker, señor.


	3. Si puedes soportar la incertidumbre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— ¿Qué hay si fue de la ciudad? —murmuró Tony para sí, preocupado.
> 
> — Tiene quince y los bolsillos vacíos —le recordó Pepper —no puede ir tan lejos.
> 
> — Spiderman ha estado fuera del radar dos semanas, quizá…"

* * *

# III

## Si puedes soportar la incertidumbre.

* * *

— **T** ony, Servicios Sociales llamó.

Pepper ingresó a través de las puertas de cristal al taller. Tony abandonó su tercera taza de café de inmediato sobre el escritorio, observándola con expectativa.

— ¿Lo encontraron?

Ella torció la boca, antes de negar con tristeza. Tony asintió, intentando ocultar su decepción. Pepper observó con atención el desastre de pilas de papeles y papeles frente a él. Llevaba metido allí días, sin descanso, buscando a Peter. Pepper sabía que el chico era Spiderman. Lo descifró con facilidad sin siquiera preguntar. Tony comenzaba a ser predecible con el tiempo. Pero fue precisamente gracias a la asistente virtual del niño –Karen, como la nombró él– por lo que ahora sabían su situación. El niño desapareció una mañana, después de ser herido con cierta gravedad. No es que ello fuese más importante que la muerte de su tía. Sólo lo hizo más doloroso para Tony. El genio no lo decía, pero Pepper sabía que aquel chico significaba más para Tony que lo que podría ser un simple pasante.

— Dieron con el número de la bodega que guarda las pertenencias de May. Al parecer Peter resguardó todo justo antes de que lo echaran del departamento.

— ¿Cómo es posible que jamás lo encontraron? —reclamó Tony, acercándose a Pepper. Ella encogió los hombros como respuesta. —Quiero decir, su tía falleció y el chico solo tenía un par de lugares donde estar: la escuela o el departamento. Era bastante sencillo.

— La escuela de Peter es privada, necesitaban una orden —explicó ella.

— Burócratas —bufó Tony, tumbándose en su silla.

— La policía tiene el boletín, y están revisando a cada sin hogar que encuentran —aseguró ella, intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Qué hay si fue de la ciudad? —murmuró Tony para sí, preocupado.

— Tiene quince y los bolsillos vacíos —le recordó Pepper —no puede ir tan lejos.

— Spiderman ha estado fuera del radar dos semanas, quizá…

— Quizá deberías dejar trabajar a la policía y probar dormir un poco —dijo Pepper, observándolo con severidad.

— Dios Pep, no…—Tony se incorporó, levantándose a dar una caminata lenta por el taller, con las manos en los bolsillos —Estuvo aquí. Estuvo aquí esa semana y no lo vi —recordó Tony. —Continuó viniendo cada día y no lo noté.

— Nadie lo notó Tony —recordó ella, intentando aliviar su culpa.

— Él no me lo dijo Pep. Creí…creí que confiaba en mí. Pero su último pariente vivo murió y Peter…él no me lo dijo —cubrió su rostro con sus manos, como si la simple acción borrara la vergüenza. Había pasado cada minuto desde que descubrió a esa familia puertorriqueña viviendo en el departamento que se suponía, era de May y Peter, buscando al chico. Pero desde entonces, no había rastro de él. Se esfumó. Su móvil estaba muerto, el traje de Spiderman apagado y nadie en la ciudad parecía haberle visto. Estuvo a punto de llevar su foto a los noticieros, pero Pepper lo detuvo. El chico aún tenía una vida en su escuela, y difundir su imagen solo le traería problemas. Peter merecía su privacidad. Si el chico guardó silencio sobre la muerte de su tía fue por decisión propia, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Luego de una semana lo entendió: Peter huyó de servicios sociales a toda costa. El chico no quería ingresar en el sistema, aunque era el único procedimiento para él. Peter era aún menor de edad. Joder, el niño aún tenía que ser atendido por un pediatra. Peter era un niño asustado en las calles peligrosas de Nueva York. Spiderman o no, en las calles, existían miles de formas en las cuales Peter podría salir lastimado.

Tony lo sabía muy bien.

Sólo que aún le dolía en su inalcanzable ego saber que el chico para quien era un dios de carne y hueso no confiaba en él para algo tan importante. No quería ni imaginar lo que debió pasar sólo, ya que ahora sabía, por su mejor amigo Ned, que no se lo contó a nadie más. Así que estuvo pensando en todos y cada uno de los escenarios en los cuales podría encontrarse ahora mismo. Necesitaba encontrar al chico. Y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Pero el niño era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Sabía esconderse y desaparecer. Eso también iría muy bien para poner en peligro su integridad.

— _Señor, tengo un reporte de avistamiento_ —la voz cálida de Friday lo empujó fuera de su mente.

— ¿Avistamiento? ¿Qué es Peter Parker, un _alien_?

— _Una mujer afirma haber sido defendida en un asalto por un chico —_ continuó ella, ignorando su comentario — _El robo no fue evitado, pero el chico intentó detenerlo._

Tony abrió los ojos, confundido.

— ¿No fue Spiderman? ¿Un chico solamente?

— _El informe policiaco así lo describe._

— ¿Y no tuvo éxito? —cuestionó Tony, volviendo al ordenador.

— _Así es, señor._

Pepper observó confundida.

— ¿Hackeaste el servidor de la policía? —chilló ella.

— Uno: ese término es de los 80's y dos: ¿no acabas de escuchar que el chico no logró evitar el asalto? —escandalizó Tony.

— Es el servidor de la policía.

— Y el chico tiene sentidos mejorados Pep —le recordó Tony —algo no anda bien con él.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que fue Peter?

— La mujer lo describió como un chico de 13 años, pequeño, castaño y menudo —Alegó Tony, leyendo el informe.

— Peter tiene quince —le recordó Pepper —y hay muchos chicos que caben en esa descripción.

— ¿Y también trepan muros?

Pepper articuló, pero no tuvo como debatirle.

— Pep, es él. Estoy seguro. —dijo Tony, mirándola casi como una súplica. —Friday, busca todas las cámaras en dos kilómetros a la redonda. Quiero las grabaciones de la hora del asalto. Dame la ruta que siguió Peter.

— Tony…

— Voy a encontrarlo Pepper —le dijo, con decisión, antes de servirse su cuarto café. La mujer suspiró.

— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer? —el genio no contestó, absorto en el informe policiaco —Bien. Buenas noches Sr. Stark.

Pepper abandonó la habitación con un golpe seco en la puerta. Escuchó sus tacones alejarse del taller. Las cosas aún estaban tensas entre ambos. Pepper aceptó volver –porque tenían una empresa transnacional en común que atender, en primer lugar– con la condición que el genio se esforzaría por arreglar todas y cada una de las cosas que los llevaron a separarse. Sobraba decir que, hasta el momento no había arreglado ni una sola. Apenas puso un pie en la torre, el golpe de la desaparición de Peter lo noqueó. Ahora mismo su mente y energía estaban enfocadas en sacar al chico de las calles. Sus problemas personales estaban bien al fondo de su lista de prioridades, como pasaba con frecuencia, para ser honesto. Si las cosas con Pepper salían mal ésta vez, estaba dispuesto a aceptar su parte de culpa en ello.

Así que Tony se concentró en volver al trabajo y no se levantó de su silla hasta devorar cada letra del informe policiaco. La mujer afirma que era amenazada con un cuchillo. Nada alarmante, pensó. Pero según el testimonio de la mujer, el asaltante tuvo éxito y en un intercambio desafortunado de golpes, el chico recibió una puñalada. La sangre se le heló al leerlo. Siendo un asalto nocturno y demasiada adrenalina de por medio, ella no podía asegurar si el chico realmente salió herido y no. Su testimonio se contradice un párrafo después, cuando señala que el niño huyó apenas el asaltante logró su cometido. Las notas de los oficiales indican sospechas de un asaltó en conjunto. El niño trabajando con el asaltante. Tony sabía que no era así. Si había un chico con los cojones para arriesgar su vida por alguien, ese era Peter. Pero no lograba entender cómo siendo poseedor de una súper fuerza y reflejos impecables, podía perder un enfrentamiento. Al menos, el chico tenía curación acelerada, recordó.

— _Señor, las cámaras de una joyería de la zona lo captaron_.

— Muéstrame Fri —la resolución de la imagen dejaba que desear, pero era suficiente para identificar al chico.

— _Está a setecientos metros del lugar del asalto_ —informó la IA — _la altura coincide con el último registro de Peter._

Tony observó con cuidado la escena. Eran menos de 10 segundos, donde el niño cruzaba el ángulo de la cámara. Tenía cubierta la cabeza con la capucha de una sudadera demasiado sencilla para el crudo invierno neoyorkino. Mechones de cabello cubrían de forma parcial su rostro. Tony nunca le había visto con el cabello tan largo. El chico odiaba dejarlo sobre su rostro y siempre andaría bien peinado. Pero ahora parecía más desaliñado de lo que él jamás le vio. Caminaba con prisa, pero dando tumbos. Mantenía una de sus manos a la altura de su abdomen. Tony distinguió el líquido oscuro saliendo de él.

Reconoció el gesto de dolor atravesando su rostro.

Tony cerró la grabación en cuanto la vio por tercera vez. Era suficiente con verla una sola vez para que se grabara con detalle en su mente. Desventajas de la memoria fotográfica. Juraba que ahora mismo, podía oler la sangre.

_Porque el chico no solo está solo y en peligro._

_También está herido._

_Solo, en peligro y herido._

Odiaba saber que un chico como Peter arriesgaba su vida por ser un héroe. Odió lo joven que era cuando lo vio por primera vez, en su departamento en Queens. Pero siempre creyó que lo mejor era estar cerca de él. Conocía la determinación cuando la veía, y sabía que para alguien como Peter, detenerse no era una opción. El chico seguiría siendo un héroe hasta su último aliento. Pero si Tony estaba cerca para darle un traje inteligente y unos cuantos consejos para protegerlo, se sentiría más tranquilo. No podía culparlo. Él mismo se arriesgaba cada vez que cubría su piel con metal. Sólo de verdad creyó, que podría protegerlo. Pero ésta era la cara que no veía después de cada patrulla. Las heridas, los golpes, el daño colateral de ser héroe. No es que creyera que Peter nunca lo sufriría. Al contrario, conocía mejor que nadie cada maldito golpe y como podía doler. Sólo se obligaba a olvidar ese detalle de la vida de un héroe el 98% del tiempo. Ahora mismo, estaba en su mente cada maldito segundo desde que el chico decidió desaparecer.

Spiderman era su responsabilidad ahora.

Peter Parker también.

— Friday, continúa vigilando las cámaras de la zona. Si vuelve a aparecer, triangula el área donde posiblemente se esté ocultando —ordenó a su IA mientras volvía a los reportes policiacos.

— _Entendido señor._


	4. Si puedes soportar la culpa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— No voy a creer eso…
> 
> Peter se acercó con cuidado al cubo de escaleras, y fue cuando notó que la conversación se llevaba a cabo un piso abajo, en la recepción.
> 
> — Vas a meterte en problemas grandes.<"

# IV

## Si puedes soportar la culpa.

* * *

**L** os días siguientes no fueron tan cómodos como Peter imaginaría. Estaba tranquilo, sí. Tuvo un par de noches sin pesadillas por fin, luego de meses. Tendría un techo sobre su cabeza durante las próximas ocho semanas más, se libraría de ésta y otras tres tormentas invernales en camino. No podía pedir más ahora mismo. Pero Peter no había pasado tanto tiempo en el viejo hotel. Incluso en las ocasiones anteriores cuando necesito refugiarse, sólo lo usaba unas cuantas horas, la mayoría de ellas, la pasaría dormido. El resto, lavando su ropa y duchándose. Vivir en el hotel más barato de Nueva York no era el ambiente más sano para un adolescente. La recepción se convertía en un desfile de prostitutas con sus clientes las 24 horas. Del ruido ni hablar. Las paredes eran demasiado delgadas y la audición de Peter demasiado aguda.

Su tarea consistía en limpiar las habitaciones después de que los clientes se fueran. Los primeros días, con sus sentidos mejorados, fue una tortura. Sobra decir que perdió el apetito en varias ocasiones. El resto era pasar el resto del día en la lavandería. Peter aprovechó para trabajar en el código fuente de Karen. La lavandería rara vez era visitada por alguien más que el conserje y él. Ahora mismo, cumpliendo sus funciones, no había posibilidad para ser visitado. Llevaba su traje en su vieja mochila y se conectaba a él desde su portátil. Estaba trabajando en ello desde que el Sr. Stark le descubrió, pero aún no había logrado que el cortafuego cediera apenas un poco. El Sr. Stark se encargó con éxito de mejorar el código fuente del traje. Además, Peter no era muy habilidoso en el tema, siendo más el área de Ned. Días como estos –y quizá la mayoría del tiempo– extrañaba a Ned. Le parecía ahora lejano, su antigua vida.

Aún no había pensado mucho en el tema escolar. Sabía que difícilmente podría permitirse pagar la colegiatura –aún con su beca– y comer. Ni hablar de pagar un techo, ropa o actividades extraescolares. Odiaba ahora mismo ser un desastre en cuanto a su ropa. Todo el tiempo estaba arruinándola, y desde que se convirtió en Spiderman, eso solo empeoró, orillando a May a comprar en tiendas de segunda mano o oulets, si bien iba. Peter se forzó a enviar el recuerdo de su tía al fondo y guardarlo allí. Ahora mismo necesitaba resolver como terminaría la escuela. Sin Midtown High en su currículo, sus posibilidades para obtener una beca universitaria eran casi nulas. Era uno de los temas más frustrantes para él ahora mismo. Lo supo desde el momento en que despertó con la llamada del Sr. Stark. Estaba frito. No podría seguir más allí sin tener que cuidarse sobre sus hombros de servicios sociales, o pasar semanas de hambruna para aspirar a pagar la colegiatura. O renunciaba a Midtown High o entraba al sistema. Peter tuvo que elegir.

Los murmullos de las habitaciones cercanas en sus oídos le recordaron que la secadora había terminado su ciclo. Peter apreciaba más el ruido de la lavandería que de los clientes del hotel. Echó un vistazo al reloj y se sorprendió al notar que ya eran más de las nueve y en algún punto, perdió una hora divagando, con el código fuente congelado frente a sus ojos. Ahora mismo, tenía que llevar la carga limpia al armario. Desahogó la última carga en el cesto, antes de llevarla al armario de blancos y terminar sus tareas. Cerró con llave, antes de pasarse por la recepción a dejar el juego con Frank. El hombre veía un show televisivo que Peter vagamente recordó, May solía seguir, pero nunca se tomó la molestia en acompañarla.

— ¿Todo bien chico?

Peter volvió con el hombre, que lo observaba con el ceño preocupado.

— Eh…sí. Buenas noches Frank.

Peter se retiró antes que el hombre mencionara más, o se ofreciera a darle una cena. No es que fuera a rechazarla, pero sentía que estaba ya dándole demasiado con un techo y los desayunos que le proporcionaba. No eran desayunos suntuosos. Era siempre waffles, tostadas o huevos con tocineta. Nada que requiriera más de cinco minutos de preparación, pero apreciaba el gesto. De allí Peter bajaría más tarde a buscar unos hot dogs callejeros, o prepararía algo de su reserva. Nunca estaría satisfecho, de cualquier forma. Su estómago, a pesar de parecer haber reducido su capacidad hasta un cuarto de lo que solía ser, siempre parecía quedar hambriento. Ahora mismo volvería y tomaría un paquete de galletas con agua como cena. Peter no se atrevió a preguntar a Frank si su sueldo iría más allá del techo sobre su cabeza. Tampoco lo exigiría, de ser el caso. Pero aún necesitaba efectivo para pagarse las comidas. Así que organizó sus tareas para el día siguiente y se decidió por regresar a los almacenes como cargador unas horas. Sabía que Frank no estaría de acuerdo, más porque temía que Ronnie lo descubriera, pero era lo que había.

No serían más de un par de horas, de cualquier forma.

El sonido de la notificación de un correo nuevo lo sobresaltó. Peter desplegó la notificación, antes de darse cuenta que su portátil acababa de encontrar una señal inalámbrica pública muy débil a la cual se conectó de forma automática. Tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y apresurarse a apagar su tarjeta inalámbrica, no sin antes abrir el correo. El mensaje provenía de "HombreEnLaSilla99" sin asunto alguno. El estómago de Peter se removió, nervioso, con la expectativa del e-mail. Desde que el Sr. Stark le encontró, no paró de intentar comunicarse con él, escribiéndole una asombrosa cantidad de correos que por supuesto, nunca abrió. Sabía que su tecnología era capaz de colocar un código de rastreo apenas abrirlo. Pero este mensaje venía de Ned, y era la primera respuesta desde su último correo. Estaba usando una cuenta alterna –quizá el Sr. Stark vigilaría su correo personal– así que estaba seguro de abrirlo.

" _Para mi amigable vecino:_

_Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió y no saberlo en su momento. No estoy enfadado como tal vez pienses. Sé que tenías razones para hacerlo. Pero nunca desee que estuvieras solo en esto. Debes saber que tenemos siempre un espacio para ti en la mesa y que no me molestaría darte la parte genial de mi habitación –solo si no tocas mi modelo a escala del Star Detroyer y me quedo con los aros de cebolla por un año- :D. No, solo bromeo. Por favor, sé que ahora mismo todo es muy confuso, pero todos estamos preocupados por ti. No sé si pienses regresar el próximo mes, o si siquiera sigas en la ciudad._

_Creo que he sido un mal amigo por no estar allí para ti antes. Siento mucho si pareció que no me importó. Pero no mereces pasar esto solo. Por favor. Vuelve amigo._

_Esperé por tu respuesta._

_HombreEnLaSilla99_ "

Peter cerró la ventana del correo a través de su vista empañada. Odiaba que Ned creyera que lo hizo mal. Odiaba que sufriera tanto. Ahora mismo, el celular guardado en el fondo de su maleta parecía demasiado tentador. Tuvo que soportar el sentimiento de traición –porque tener la posibilidad de responder sin hacerlo por mera voluntad propia así se sentía– y guardarlo en un cajón, al fondo, junto con los recuerdos de May. No podía, no debía dejar caer un solo ladrillo de ese muro que construyó alrededor de todo aquello que se permitía sentir. Una sola pieza comenzaría un efecto domino que lo llevaría a desbordar todo aquello que no estaba listo para enfrentar y aceptar, y no tenía tiempo para ello. No ahora. No podía permitirse tirarse una semana en cama a llorar por May, a lamentar su vida. Tenía que asegurarse tener suficiente dinero para comer cada día y continuar.

Cerró su portátil y aseguró el traje de Spiderman en una maleta que guardaba oculta en el plafón. Comió apresurado su modesta cena y se apresuró a poner sus pijamas y algunas capas extras que usaba para calentarse. Decidió pasarse al baño una última vez antes de intentar dormir. Necesitaba curar su herida, cambiando la gasa y cepillar sus dientes. Salió de su pequeña habitación hacía el pasillo, para dirigirse a los baños compartidos. Fue allí cuando, gracias a su audición mejorada, detectó una voz familiar cerca. Hablaba en susurros con un tinte de enfado en ellos.

— No voy a creer eso…

Peter se acercó con cuidado al cubo de escaleras, y fue cuando notó que la conversación se llevaba a cabo un piso abajo, en la recepción.

— Vas a meterte en problemas grandes —advirtió la voz de Frank en un susurro tan bajo, que sólo su audición mejorada podía captar desde el punto donde se encontraba.

— ¿Con quién? Si le importara un poco a su madre o a su padre, no estaría limpiando escusados por aquí —comentó en tono burlón Ronnie. La piel de Peter se enchinó cuando reconoció que el tema de conversación era sobre él.

— No es uno de esos niños mimados, sus padres son duros y le enseñan responsabilidad —alegó Frank, mintiendo por él.

— Eso incluye mandarlo en harapos y matarlo de hambre ¿no? —Ronnie habló con seguridad. Peter se dio cuenta que el hombre no creía la coartada de Frank —Vaya padres.

Hubo una pausa de silencio incómoda.

— Sé que esconden algo. —Lanzó finalmente el hombre, antes de escuchar los pasos avanzar rumbo a las escaleras. Peter retrocedió en silencio, con la agilidad ganada gracias a la mordedura hasta el pasillo que iba hasta su habitación. Allí, siguió atento los pasos del hombre: iba de salida. Peter no se movió hasta que su audición escuchó el portazo de la puerta de la calle.

Estaba en problemas.


	5. Si puedes soportar la exigencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony descubre, por la gracia de Rhodes, que aún no sabe que pasará con Peter cuando lo encuentre.  
> Afortunadamente, el Coronel puede ayudarle a descifrarlo.

# V

## Si puedes soportar la exigencia.

* * *

— **T** ones…

…

— Tones…

— ¿Hum?

— ¡Tony!

La silla se quejó cuando cambió de la posición en la que debía llevar algunas horas. A través de su mirada aún borrosa y confusa, los ojos perplejos de Rhodes lo observaban con cautela. Sus huesos crujieron cuando volvieron a una posición más ortodoxa. Odiaba su debilidad por caer dormido en cualquier lugar y momento. Antes al menos, le alcanzaba para llegar al sofá que instaló al fondo del taller. De un tiempo acá, simplemente perdía la conciencia en segundos y se derrumbaba por el cansancio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tony volvió su vista hacia Rhodes, que miraba con desaprobación la cantidad de papeles y documentos que forraban su escritorio. Su cerebro recordó todo, cómo un golpe seco contra su cara, y la preocupación volviendo a instalarse en su pecho dolió.

— De maravilla.

Si algo odiaba de Rhodes, era lo bien que podía leer a través de él. Lo conocía de más de la mitad de su vida, y aunque podía engañar bien a la mayoría, con el hombre frente a él sería casi imposible.

— Pepper me llamó…

— ¿Ah sí? No lo hubiera adivinado.

— Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Tones.

— No sé a lo que te refieres con…

La mano de Rhodes bloqueó los documentos que Tony intentaba reunir sobre el escritorio. Evadió la mirada de su amigo porque sabía perfectamente lo que venía. Lo supo desde que fue despertado por él.

— Tony, debes dejar a la policía hacer su trabajo.

— Han pasado dos semanas Rhodey, si ellos…

— No puedes intervenir en esto ahora mismo.

— …no han logrado encontrarlo, seguro.

— Puede traerte problemas involucrarte ahora…

— ¡Tiene sólo quince!

Hubo una pausa terriblemente incómoda, donde el moreno le observó con preocupación. Podía sentir como su cabeza aun daba vueltas y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

— Tony, intenta tranquilizarte.

— Yo…

Su voz salió estrangulada, y de pronto reconoció que respiraba con dificultad. El moreno se inclinó frente a él, con el entrecejo fruncido y las arrugas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos.

— Respira conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente por inercia, mientras intenta copiar el ritmo de su amigo. Hay algo extraño en la forma en que sus extremidades parecen vibrar a la velocidad en que el pánico en su pecho comienza a expandirse en oleadas, y como sus pulmones parecen más pequeños de lo normal. Rhodes lo conoce demasiado, para su gusto. Después de lo que le parecen horas, la opresión en el pecho se vuelve menos pesada, pero no se va completamente –él sabe que siempre se queda allí–, así que asiente de nuevo para indicarle al moreno que se ha estabilizado. Al menos lo suficiente para pretenderlo, piensa. Lo escucha suspirar, y juraría que cada suspiro que Rhodes emite por él es siempre más largo y profundo que el anterior.

— Sé que siempre lo digo, pero, necesitas parar Tones. —Y no se puede resistir a la mirada llena de compasión y bondad que Rhodes le da, porque sabe que es de las pocas personas que invocan a hacer uso de su razón. Tony se pregunta cómo es que después de tantos años, su amigo aún parece tener depósitos inagotables de paciencia.

— Está solo Rhodey —murmura, porque nota su garganta aun estrangulada. —No tiene a nadie más allá afuera. —Esto último lo dice porque sabe cómo apelar al corazón del moreno. Porque Rhodes mismo sabe cómo se siente ser la única mano amiga de quién está solo en este mundo. Sabe lo difícil que es ignorarlo.

— Lo tendrá cuando le encuentren Tones.

Tony asiente, sólo porque no quiere discutir y a pesar de recién haber despertado se siente tan cansado que no entiende como eso puede ocurrir.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —pregunta Rhodes, irguiéndose, pretendiendo fingir curiosidad. Tony sabe que Rhodes sabe. Pepper se lo dijo, claro está.

— Una mujer fue asaltada y afirma que un chico intentó intervenir sin éxito —Rhodes asintió, con parsimonia. —Busqué en las cámaras de la zona. Una de ellas lo capturó.

Rhodes se acercó mientras giraba la pantalla para mostrarle la grabación que encontró Friday. Corrió el video, sin mirarlo realmente. Aún le incomodaba ver la pequeña figura de Peter huir con dificultad, herido.

— ¿La policía lo sabe?

Tony encogió los hombros, pero estaba seguro que no. Les llevaría dos o tres días filtrar todas las grabaciones de la zona para dar con el metraje que tenía ahora mismo. Es por eso que debía seguir por su cuenta, si quería dar con Peter pronto. Pero no lo dijo. No ahora, con Rhodes aquí, o si no él y Pepper nunca dejarían de respirar sobre su nuca.

— De acuerdo. —Rhodes parecía intentar no sorprenderse con todo esto. Él ya había dado por perdida esa batalla con Tony. —¿Podrías intentar descansar un poco?

— Justo acabo de…

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Tony alzó las cejas, confundido. Él realmente no lo recordaba. Agradeció que Friday no se ofreciera a hacerlo, pues seguramente el dato sería demasiado escandaloso para Rhodes.

— Bien Tony —el moreno suspiró —vamos a que comas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony restregó sus puños contra sus ojos y asintió. Conocía bien las intervenciones de Rhodes. Él aparecería para estabilizarlo y conectarlo con el mundo de nuevo. Asegurarse que estaba comiendo y durmiendo. Y después de todo esto, se iría. Porque Rhodes tenía una vida que atender y sabía que sólo estaría sobre el unas horas más. Así que entre más rápido cooperara con él, más rápido terminaría todo esto. Se despidió con pesar de su taller para seguir a su amigo de vuelta al comedor del penthouse. Se sorprendió del cielo rojizo que comenzaba a clarear, pues apenas amanecía. Las torres vecinas aún tenían luces encendidas en algunas de sus ventanas.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— _Las 6:38 a.m. señor_. —Tony parpadeó, perplejo ante la respuesta de Friday. En la cocina, Rhodes encendía la cafetera.

— ¿Cómo es que estás arriba tan temprano? —cuestionó Tony, acercándose a la barra de la cocina.

— Soy militar Tones —le recordó él, buscando un par de tazas —pero ahora mismo, acabo de regresar de una misión.

Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar disculparse. Ahora que Rhodes giró, pudo notar el surco profundo debajo de sus ojos, y la expresión agotada en su rostro. Tony odiaba que la gente a su alrededor sacrificara tanto por él. Era innecesario, en su muy personal y privada opinión. No quería preocuparles –nunca fue su intención- ni cargarles con sus problemas. Ahora mismo, este era su problema, su responsabilidad.

Entonces detuvo sus pensamientos en ese punto.

¿En qué momento Peter había pasado de ser su interno/aprendizdehéroe a ser su responsabilidad? ¿Cuándo lo decidió así?

— ¿Tony? —Rhodes se acercó al hombre, que por un momento parecía estar en otro sitio — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Yo…nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

— ¿Quieres que me trague eso?

Tony metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que estaba cansado. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y débil. Y ese mareo familiar cada vez que se incorporaba estaba de vuelta. Así que parcialmente era verdad.

— Bien. Pensaba en Peter.

Rhodes asintió, como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres?

Tony se detuvo un segundo, cómo si un balde de agua fría, realmente fría hubiese caído sobre él. Estaba tan absorto en la búsqueda del chico que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensar en qué seguiría después de tenerlo en su resguardo.

— No has pensando en ello, ¿cierto?

— Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado en encontrarlo, para empezar —aclaró Tony.

Rhodey masajeó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Realmente lucía agotado. Tony sintió de nuevo el pinchazo de culpabilidad en su pecho.

— Dijiste que no tenía más parientes vivos, ¿no? —Tony asintió de vuelta. —Entonces servicios sociales se encargará de él.

Tony se apoyó contra la cubierta de la barra de la cocina, golpeteando rítmicamente sus dedos contra ella. No le gustaba como sonaba eso, ni en su imaginación ni en un futuro próximo. Peter probablemente terminaría odiándole por entregarlo a un sistema del cual llevaba huyendo por meses. Estaba consciente de las historias de horror que podría encontrar acerca del sistema de adopciones. Si el chico terminaba en un lugar peor del cual le sacó, no se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Existen otras opciones? —preguntó con cautela. Inmediatamente después se reprendió a si mismo por preguntarlo a Rhodes y no a Friday, que no lo aprehendería por sus intenciones.

— Dios, Tony, ¿qué estás pensando?

— No es un chico ordinario —le recordó —Le sería complicado seguir siendo un amigable vecino con una familia desconocida.

— Se las arreglaría —aseguró Rhodes. Tony estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Peter era listo.

— Solo que sí, hipotéticamente hablando, claro está, esa familia estuviese al otro lado del país, sería _muy_ complicado que yo…

— Tony…

— …su traje necesita actualizaciones y mejoras, y claro que tiene a Karen con él pero…

— Tony…

— …si sus nuevos padres adoptivos son unos imbéciles y lo descubren, no creo que sea seguro…

— Tony. No quieres alejarte de él, ¿cierto?

Inhaló profundamente antes de responder. Maldito Rhodes y su tercer ojo.

— En parte es mi culpa que sea un súper héroe ahora —confesó.

— Hey Tony —el Coronel le obligó a verlo ahora, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Tony odiaba encontrarse con la mirada bondadosa de Rhodes. No la merecía. Llevó a un niño de 14 años a una batalla contra guerreros mejorados en Alemania. Fue un imbécil en potencia al ponerlo en peligro. No merecía la piedad de Rhodes ahora mismo. Merecía dos horas de gritos y quizá algunos meses sin perdón. Quizá si tuvo las dos horas de gritos de su parte cuando le confesó a su mejor amigo lo de Spiderman. Pero nunca sería suficiente por lo que hizo. —El chico hubiese terminado arriesgando su vida en pijamas de cualquier forma si no lo hubieras buscado. Le diste la mejor protección que estaba en tus manos. Y el chico no tendría a quién acudir si tú no estuvieras en su vida ahora mismo.

— El niño no acudió a mí el maldito día que su tía falleció —le recordó, abatido.

— Es un adolescente Tony. Estaba asustado, ya hablamos de eso. —Rhodes suspiró de nuevo, ¿por qué suspiraba tanto cada vez que estaba con él? ¿Era porque por su culpa perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y encima tenía que resolver sus mierdas? —Pero tienes que entender, que si quieres tener una oportunidad ante la ley para mantener a Peter contigo, necesitarás hacer un mejor trabajo cuidando de ti mismo.

— Yo nunca dije que…

Rhodes le dio esa mirada. Él sabía algo que Tony no.

— En serio estamos hablando de que yo…

— Adopción Tony. Sí. Y no es tan fácil como parece. No para alguien que arriesga su vida en sus tiempos libres y el resto de ella no es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y su bienestar.

Rhodes sabía cómo decir las cosas de forma correcta para que dolieran lo suficiente y pesaran en su consciencia. Él sabía que Tony necesitaba mano dura para cambiar el rumbo de vez en cuando. Siempre lo diría de forma justa. Pero debía admitir que quizá en su cabeza sonaba menos complicado. Aceptaba que la palabra adopción era aterradora para él en más de un sentido. El miedo al compromiso se deslizó fuera de la caja de pandora de su mente y encendió las alarmas. Pero el miedo a dejar a Peter solo por su cuenta estaba dándole buena competencia ahora mismo. No pensó en las implicaciones de tener al chico bajo su cuidado. No era lo mismo recibirlo unas cuantas horas los fines de semana y mandarlo de vuelta a casa con su tía, que ser responsable de él en un 200%. Tony era un desastre cuidando de sí mismo. De pronto se sintió ridículo de solo pensarse capaz de cuidar de alguien más.

— Lo siento Tony —continuó él, leyendo su decepción en el rostro —lo que quiero decir es que, debes ser consciente que quizá rechacen tu solicitud. Hay parejas ejemplares que han sido rechazadas en el sistema. No quiero que te ilusiones con esto. Además, Peter es un adolescente, y el proceso es distinto con él. Tendrá que dar su consentimiento, aunque, no dudo que adorará la idea de quedarse contigo.

Tony le devolvió una sonrisa triste a su amigo.

— Eres muy elocuente cuando te lo propones —concluyó, intentando ocultar su orgullo herido.

— Sólo…no lo arruines, ¿de acuerdo? Si la policía se entera que interviniste en el proceso no va a pensar bien de tus intenciones.

— Dios Rhodey…

— Hay muchos enfermos allá afuera. Necesitas comenzar a figurar como un buen prospecto desde ahora, así que, come, descansa y no te metas en líos —ordenó Rhodes entregándole una taza humeante de té.

— Básicamente lo que me has dicho durante los últimos 25 años —alegó Tony, rodando los ojos —¿Té? ¿Hablas en serio?

— Vas a ir a la cama después, no te daré más café.

— Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, ornitorrinco —murmuró Tony, torciendo la boca en un gesto preocupado.

Rhodey lo observó unos segundos antes de entender.

— Hey, detente ahí Tones —dijo, levantado su mano, rendido —Si estoy aquí es porque me importas y preocupas. Y si estoy así —dijo, señalando la prótesis que lo sostenía —es porque decidí dedicarme a servir a mi país, y sabía los riesgos que implicaba. Y nada de esto es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió, aún no conforme con ello. Sabía que eso era difícil de cambiar. No importaba si el resto de sus días Rhodes se dedicaba a jurarle que el incidente con Visión no fue su culpa. Tony llevaría ese peso sobre sus hombros de cualquier forma. Tampoco es que tuviese que explicarle a Rhodes que sería así. Ambos sabían que él era demasiado testarudo para dejar de culparse por cada maldita cosa que ocurriera.

— Y no creas que te has librado de tener _esa_ conversación.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

Rhodes se dibujó una sonrisa divertida. Amaba estar un paso adelante que el genio en la habitación.

— Vas a ser padre, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien?


	6. Si puedes soportar la inseguridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Yo no…  
> Su voz sale ahogada en un sollozo vergonzoso.  
> — Lo siento chico.  
> Algo en la mirada gris de Frank le dice que ha perdido su oportunidad. Asiente casi sin sentirlo."

# VI

## Si puedes soportar la inseguridad.

* * *

**E** l golpeteó rítmico en la pared junto a él finalmente lo despertó. De nada sirvió cubrir sus oídos con sus manos cuando, aturdido, reconoció entre quejas y sofocos que la pareja de la habitación al lado había llegado al clímax. Se estiró perezoso y más agotado que antes de dormir. Quizá el par de horas en las que por fin concilió el sueño no fueron suficientes y el dolor de cabeza ahora instalado con firmeza era peor del que hubiese padecido jamás en el último año desde la mordedura. El ardor también en su abdomen era otra cosa. Creyó que estaría en camino a la curación, pero ahora de descubría la herida, la encontraba rojiza e inflamada, cómo si recién hubiese sido hecha. Suspiró antes de desenvolverse del capullo de manta en el que se encontraba.

Las palabras de Ronnie seguían flotando en su cabeza como un enjambre de moscas molestas.

_Sé que esconden algo._

Sabe lo mucho que Frank está haciendo por él. No soportaba la idea de que un hombre se arriesgara así por un chico que apenas conoce. Sabe los problemas que le podría traer no solo eran con sus clientes, sino también lo sería con la policía. Peter no sabía mucho de leyes más allá de lo poco que llegó a leer en artículos comerciales en su última visita a la biblioteca pública. Esa área de interés era de MJ. Y lo que daría para poder consultarla ahora mismo. Realmente la extrañaba.

_Enfócate._

Si bien sabía algo de la emancipación y la adopción de adolescentes, no era lo suficiente para plantearse alternativas de vida ahora mismo. Ni siquiera las implicaciones que tendría que alguien con antecedentes como Frank le cubriera la espalda. Lo último que Peter quería ahora mismo, era perjudicar más a la gente que le ayudaba. Porque cada persona que se implicaba en su vida, parecía correr la misma suerte. La cantidad de posibles escenarios en los que su anfitrión saldría perjudicado por ello y Peter metido en el sistema eran abrumadores. Sabía lo que podría venir.

_Si le importara un poco a su madre o a su padre, no estaría limpiando escusados por aquí_

Si le importara a alguien, no estaría allí para comenzar. ¿Por qué el tipo parecía conocer todo de Peter con solo haberle visto? Escaneó su imagen ahora mismo, frente al pequeño espejo de la habitación. Su cabello estaba opaco y desordenado, más largo que nunca antes. Su chaqueta, la mejor que tenía ahora, sufrió las inclemencias de la calle y el sobreuso. El perder peso no le preocupó nunca realmente, siempre fue un chico escuálido hasta antes de la picadura, y mientras conservara la mayoría de sus poderes, estaría al fondo de su lista de prioridades. Así que si ahora flotaba un poco dentro de su propia ropa y tenía que recorrer dos orificios de su cinturón, no importaba. En general, no parecería un sin hogar ¿cierto? Aún con sus profundas ojeras, podía incluso fingir ser un adicto, pero no un sin hogar. Él tenía esto. El hotel de vez en cuando. Un par de trabajos por allí, una rutina, incluso tenía la escuela –hasta unos meses atrás– y mudas de ropa limpia en su maleta. Era una personal funcional.

Él lo era.

Sobreviviría a la tormenta y volvería a la calle un tiempo. En otro distrito. Brooklyn, o Harlem. Él no lo sabe. Pero debía abandonar la seguridad del barrio para asegurar su sobrevivencia. En los pocos meses vagando por el distrito conoció los peligros y oportunidades del lugar. Comenzar de nuevo para perder su rastro de Ronnie, era su única opción ahora. La sola idea de saberse indefenso le revuelve el estómago. Se recuerda que él es Spiderman, pero ahora mismo suena tan estúpido e inútil que eso no le consuela. Tiene que ir lejos de Ronnie.

_Habrá otros Ronnie en el futuro._

Tiene que desaparecer sin ser seguido o detectado por el Sr. Stark.

_La policía tiene tu fotografía ahora._

Esconder su rostro, mantener un bajo perfil.

_¿Cómo conseguirás dinero para comer?_

Encontrar la manera de no rezagarse en sus estudios si siquiera aspira a una beca en la universidad estatal.

_Comida o universidad. No tienes opciones ya._

Ahora era solo él y él contra el mundo. Y eso lo hace sentir tan pequeño. Tan indefenso. Aplastado con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Tiene demasiado sobre sí mismo, y tan poca fuerza para hacerlo. Y está cansado, carajo, él está agotado de seguir luchando.

_¿De verdad eres Spiderman?_

Entonces, se detiene, cuando sus manos comienzan a temblar y reconoce el sabor de las lágrimas saladas en su rostro. Todo está corriendo muy rápido ahora: su corazón, su respiración, las palpitaciones en su cabeza. Parpadea un par de veces para enfocarse, pero no puede ver a través de su vista empañada y el mundo está tambaleando bajo sus pies.

_Estás perdido._

Pero tiene miedo, no sabe a qué, pero lo tiene. El vello de su cuerpo está erizado y su estómago parece querer vaciarse. Así que se acurruca en el suelo y esconde su rostro entre sus piernas.

_Te atraparán._

_No tienes un hogar._

Y May no está. May se fue. May no estará nunca más. Ned está del otro lado de la ciudad. Porque nada está bien, nada lo estará. Y los sollozos solo no dejan de salir de su boca, pero tiene miedo, y las luces son demasiado brillantes y las voces demasiado altas. Sus oídos duelen, su cabeza va a explotar.

_Para, tienes que parar._

_Vamos Spiderman._

No puede respirar, el aire es denso y sofocante aquí adentro. Y de pronto está de nuevo bajo la losa pesada del estacionamiento, el hedor a humedad lo marea y su cuerpo está aprisionado entre bloques de concreto. Necesita parar. Necesita salir. Necesita correr lejos de todo. Pero no puede. Sus piernas son débiles, y el zumbido en sus oídos lo confunde. Va a volverse loco.

_Por favor, para._

Hay algo en su cabeza que se apaga al segundo siguiente.

Y todo se detiene.

* * *

— ¿Chico?

Peter se incorpora tan pronto nota su posición en el suelo. Su mirada se empaña en estrellas negras bailando en sus ojos, bloqueando su rango de visión, pero no se permite esperar a que desaparezca. Ni eso, ni el mareo intenso que hace girar su cabeza apenas se pone en pie. Al otro lado de la puerta, los nudillos de Frank se estrellan insistentes contra la puerta. Gime por el dolor palpitante en la parte frontal de su cabeza, pero continua cualquier forma.

— ¿Si?

Abre la puerta con un trompicón, mientras restriega sus ojos cansados con sus puños. Siente la mirada de Frank examinarlo con desconfianza.

— ¿Todo en orden?

— ¿Hum? —Enfoca su mirada en el hombre, que ahora, dándole un segundo vistazo, parece molesto —Disculpe, quiero decir, sí, todo en orden —miente.

—Me preocupé cuando no saliste ésta mañana…

— Ésta…. ¿mañana? —mastica las palabras unos segundos, al darse cuenta que algo no parece cuadrar. Un recuerdo previo era la conversación en susurros que escuchó la noche anterior a escondidas y luego estaba…

Eso.

Oh claro, eso debía ser. —Lo siento, pero que hora…

— Las 2:30 de la tarde chico —contesta sin siquiera consultar el reloj. Claro que lo sabe, por un carajo que lo sabe. Por ello está allí.

— _Dios_ , lo siento, yo…yo no…

Frank eleva sus palmas al aire, para indicarle que se detenga.

— Acompáñame chico —musita con un aire de decepción en su voz, caminando cabizbajo de vuelta al pasillo.

Lo jodió, ¿cierto? Peter lo sigue, cargando a cuestas la inminente sensación de culpabilidad, y el extraño presentimiento de estar a punto de perderlo todo. Enciende un cigarrillo apenas cruza el portal de la cocineta del hotel. Peter reconoce las señales de su trabajo –o al menos, del que debía ser suyo – hecho: encimeras limpias, platos brillantes, pisos pulidos. No ayuda a mejorar su ánimo, de cualquier forma. Lo hace sentir desplazado. Desechado. El nudo en su estómago vacío solo se intensifica.

— Sabes chico —gruñe Frank, con un gesto que raya en el desdén —cuando te pregunté si consumías alguna mierda, quería una respuesta honesta.

El corazón de Peter se detiene unos segundos. ¿De verdad Frank creyó que estuvo drogado toda la mañana?

— Pero yo no lo hago, lo juro, yo…

—La sangre fresca en tu nariz dice lo contrario —lo interrumpe, casi con rabia. Casi como si estuviera _mintiéndole_ —Podías haberlo dicho, créeme, no me asustaría. He visto demasiado para entender como es. No iba a juzgarte chico, sé cuan duro puede ser. Joder chico, sólo quería ayudarte y saber de paso a quien estaba metiendo en mi maldita casa.

Reconoce algo en la voz de Frank que ha escuchado antes.

" _Y yo quería que fueras mejor que yo."_

Entonces entiende el gesto cansado y roto en el viejo hombre que ahora lo observa como si fuese un trapo sucio e inservible. Como si fuera un _caso perdido_.

— Por favor, yo no…

Articula un par de veces antes de notar las gotas de humedad cruzando su rostro. Y no quiere llorar, odia hacerlo. No tiene tiempo para ello. Y la gente no tiene ganas de escuchar al pobre niño huérfano de nuevo. Pero es que no puede –o quizá sólo no debe – contarle que acaba de levantarse de una crisis por una sobrecarga sensorial detonada por la maldita angustia de ser Peter Parker y Spiderman a la vez. Y no puede explicarle que no es que esté cansado o que sea perezoso, sino que hay días que simplemente no puede cargar con el peso del mundo entero y sus mierdas junto con su propia existencia. No puede decirle que hay días que solo quiere desaparecer. Extinguirse y seguir a May. A Ben. A sus padres.

— Yo no…

Su voz sale ahogada en un sollozo vergonzoso.

— Lo siento chico.

Algo en la mirada gris de Frank le dice que ha perdido su oportunidad. Asiente casi sin sentirlo. Porque hay tanto que quiere decir ahora. Que es sólo un chico con poderes sobrehumanos pero con las mismas dudas e inseguridades que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Que está tan cansado de jugar a ser adulto y quiere parar.

Y si tan sólo pudiera decirlo.

Entonces la idea surge allí, a la par del miedo. Un suspiro tembloroso antecede su pregunta.

— ¿Puedo explicarlo?

Y se muerde la lengua de inmediato. Porque quizá el hombre frente a él no es de fiar como cree y está equivocándose. No sería la primera vez, de cualquier forma.

Pero desea tanto poder _confiar_ en alguien.

La mirada de Frank se congela unos segundos antes de analizarlo con el entrecejo arrugado. Rasca su torcida nariz, antes de aceptar con un gesto incrédulo. Peter se arrepiente al instante, pero agradece.

— Como dije, nada que pueda asustarme.

Peter asiente y juega nervioso con las mangas desgastadas de su chaqueta. Piensa por un segundo como suenan las palabras saliendo de su boca ahora mismo, en su posición. Sabe que no le creerá. Nadie le creería ahora mismo, si les dijera que es Spiderman. Bastaba sólo verse para entender el porqué. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a él parece interesado, y arquea las cejas, apagando su cigarrillo en la mesa.

—Hay algo que debe ver… —musita casi en un susurro, cuando decide cómo hacerlo. Así que vuelve sobre sus pasos, seguido de Frank. Y tiene miedo, aunque no sabe qué tanto de sus nauseas son consecuencia de sus nervios advirtiéndole algo, y cuales son porque lleva tanto tiempo sin comer que su estómago ya no tolera sus propios jugos.

Traga con dificultad rezando en silencio por no vaciar su estómago mientras gira la perilla de su habitación, de vuelta a su piso. Ahora mismo, siente que ha abierto una puerta al rincón más íntimo de su vida, a pesar de que el hombre tras él ha estado aquí antes.

— ¿Y bien? —Peter suspira y le pide entrar con un gesto tímido. Cierra la puerta en cuanto ambos se encuentran dentro del pequeño habitáculo sin ventanas, tan pequeño que apenas les permite estar en pie sin tropezar con la cama o la mesita de noche. La habitación huele a humedad. Las capas extras de ropa sobre su cama para mantenerse caliente reciben una mirada curiosa de su anfitrión. Trepa con parsimoniosa lentitud, antes de rebuscar en la pieza de plafón falso que usa como bóveda de seguridad para dos de sus pertenencias más valiosas.

El bulto rojo-azul cae como un borrón, echo una madeja, al suelo. Peter ni siquiera gira o voltea hacia abajo de nuevo. Todo se detiene unos segundos mientras escucha como si de un fenómeno lejano se tratara, la queja confundida de Frank que queda sin respuesta. Entonces suelta todo el aire que contiene en sus pulmones de golpe, un instante antes de que su anfitrión lo reconozca.

— ¿Quién demonios…


	7. Si puedes soportar las consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— ¿Qué hay con eso?
> 
> — El vídeo es del interior de la terminal, Tony. Es de Spiderman."

* * *

# VII

## Si puedes soportar las consecuencias.

* * *

**D** espierta en silencio. Sin sobresaltos y sin el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor. Su cuerpo se siente pesado contra el colchón donde parece estar hundido varios metros de profundidad. La habitación está oscura, pero eso no le dice nada. La ventana es inteligente y bloqueará cualquier haz de luz sea la hora que sea. No se apresura a preguntar a su IA la hora, saboreando unos segundos esa extraña sensación con la cual no está familiarizado. Hay una fracción de segundo, una exhalación, un parpadeo de paz antes de que todo caiga de golpe en su mente.

_Peter._

Detecta el segundo exacto cuando su corazón comienza a cabalgar desenfrenado en su pecho, y la opresión arremolinándose en su garganta. Necesita trabajar. Ha desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. El tiempo es valioso ahora mismo. Él debe encontrarlo.

— ¿Friday?

La IA duda unos segundos antes de responder.

— _Buenos días señor._

— ¿Qué maldita hora es?

— _Son las 3.49 p.m., señor._

Cubre sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Durmió 7 horas y media. Dios. Habían pasado años, quizá, desde que dormía esa cantidad de tiempo. La última vez que recuerda, fue aquella noche en el complejo, luego de esa improvisada noche de películas. Era los días cálidos donde el equipo aún estaba allí. Evade los recuerdos de todo ese _asunto de superhéroes_ que aún le provoca un vacío doloroso en su estómago. Ahora sabe que el único equipo que vale la pena defender es Rhodey y Peter. Así que se incorpora, ignorando el aturdimiento y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Necesita mantenerse en un estado físico civilizado. Pero todo su cuerpo parece pesar una tonelada y sólo Dios sabe –si es que ese bastardo siquiera existe– que puso Rhodes en ese té esa mañana.

Regresa al mundo de los vivos gracias al agua fría que usa para ducharse. Decide que necesitará un expreso doble para terminar el trabajo, así que se dirige a la cocina como una parada, antes de regresar a su cueva, en busca de su amada cafeína. Se detiene cuando la voz de Rhodes hace eco más alto que sus pensamientos.

— Sí Señor, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Lo ve a través de su posición oculta tras el muro que divide el pasillo de la estancia. Su postura parece más rígida que ésta mañana.

— Estoy consciente de las implicaciones que…

Su interlocutor parece dispuesto a interrumpirlo.

— Desconocemos su identidad y la forma en que llegó a Alemania. Ninguno de nosotros tiene información sobre su paradero.

La inquietud se instala en su estómago antes de avanzar y entrar en la estancia. Rhodes no gira a encontrarlo. Parece demasiado inquieto con la conversación.

— De acuerdo Secretario, me ocuparé de ello personalmente.

La llamada termina allí, y Rhodes suspira sonoramente sin inhibición, ignorando la presencia de Tony tras él.

— Creí que el trato era que ambos iríamos a descansar —aclaró Tony. El moreno esconde un pequeño sobresalto antes de girar hacía su amigo. Sus ojos están menos rojos ahora, pero las ojeras profundas aún no desaparecen. Ya no está en su uniforme. Lleva puesto unos deportivos y una sudadera vieja del MIT, y le es inevitable recordarlo todas las mañanas luego de regresar de correr por el campus de la universidad. Tony iría a la cama cuando él regresaba. Siempre fue una bestia nocturna.

— Cumplí mi parte.

Tony lo analiza un poco, con desconfianza y tristeza. No quiere succionar más vida de Rhodey de la que ya le arrancó.

— Ir y venir a la ciudad es más de la mitad del tiempo que yo dormí, —observa el genio —por cierto, no quiero más de tus tés en un futuro.

Rhodes dibuja una media sonrisa que sale más como una mueca tensa.

— Aún tengo algo de ropa por aquí.

Claro que la tiene, recuerda. No paso tres meses viviendo dentro del vacío complejo junto a Tony por nada. Lo hizo porque después de Siberia, decidió que era un excelente momento para retomar su alcoholismo a niveles legendarios, y su fiel amigo, cargando con su recién adquirida discapacidad a cuestas; se quedó hasta sacarlo a flote de nuevo. Tony no sabe lo que hizo para merecer un James Rhodes.

— Claro, sólo que ahora tengo que compartirte con el idiota de Ross —recuerda, mientras se dirige a activar su costosa máquina de café italiana. —Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Hay un minuto en el cual el zumbido de su café preparándose llena la habitación. Tony no lo nota, claro, porque su mente continúa girando y girando alrededor de Peter. No es hasta que el silencio hueco vuelve a la habitación, que vuelve hacia el moreno, aún plantado en el centro de la estancia.

— Ross tiene un video. Uno nuevo. De Alemania.

Se estremece al forzar su mente a recordar _ese día_ en el aeropuerto. Ya pensó en ello lo suficiente durante los tres meses posteriores a lo que ocurrió en Siberia. No quiere gastar un segundo más de su tiempo ni beber una gota de alcohol más por causas perdidas. Le da un primer sorbo a su café, intentando ignorar como su estómago se contrae por el rumbo que toma la conversación y despreocupar a Rhodey de su pulso acelerándose demasiado para su gusto.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— El vídeo es del interior de la terminal, Tony. Es de Spiderman.

Todo encaja de pronto en un segundo. Claro que recuerda Alemania, recuerda cada maldito detalle gracias a su memoria eidética. Sabe que Peter fue tras Barnes y Falcon. Él lo sabe a la perfección. No es difícil sumar dos más dos y concluir que, debido al orden de los acontecimientos, Spiderman estaba jugando para el lado de Tony.

— Quiere su identidad. Quiere que Spiderman firme los acuerdos.

La idea comienza a generar una serie de desenlaces en su mente. Todos ellos, fatídicos. Con Peter lejos, Tony no puede advertirle que se aleje de las calles. Él no sabe que todo el departamento de defensa está tras su cabeza ahora. Rhodes tiene que cumplir su palabra, e incluso él también, porque aún no han entrado en vigor las modificaciones de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, y mientras sea así, Ross puede hacer con su trasero lo que le venga en gana. Así que Peter no solo tiene que lidiar contra el crimen y las calles frías de Nueva York, también tiene a todo el maldito gobierno tras él. Debió suponerlo. Claro que debió preverlo. Pero no pensó en Peter, claro que no lo hizo. Pensó en su necesidad de crecer los números en sus filas para garantizar tener la razón y doblegar a su voluntad al estúpido Capitán. Él sirvió a Peter en bandeja de plata para Ross.

— Estará bien Tony. No tiene ninguna pista ni siquiera cercana a la identidad de Spiderman. —Sabe que Rhodey sólo intenta suavizar esto porque es demasiado jodido, justo ahora. —Además, estoy a cargo de su caso. No habrá forma que lo capturemos.

Y Tony quiere creer. De verdad quiere creer que así será, pero no puede asegurar que las cosas vayan a salir como espera al final del día. La taza de café cae sobre el piso de la cocina y se rompe en pedazos. Rhodes está a su lado dos segundos después, intentando conectar con él.

— ¿Tony?

Cubre sus ojos con su mano, intentando ignorar la creciente opresión en su pecho.

— No debí…

— No, Tony, esto no es sobre ti.

— No pensé en él, yo sólo…

Necesita salir de ahí. Necesita hacerlo. ¿Va a perder la cabeza ahora mismo, cuando debería afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones? Sí. Porque él es Tony _el gran estúpido_ Stark, y es lo único que sabe hacer.

— ¿Tony?

— Necesito…

No termina la oración, antes de marchar con prisa a su taller. Sabe que Rhodes lo siguió y llamó durante un rato. Pero todo se apagó cuando la puerta del taller se cerró tras él y ordenó a Friday el cierre. Da unas vueltas más por su taller, antes de decidir terminar frente a la puerta de su armario de herramienta. Allí, tras un montón de reservas de refacciones, encuentra lo que su cuerpo buscó moviéndose casi por voluntad propia. El peso de la botella le era familiar. Es como quien conoce el peso exacto del arma que lo matará. Es tan familiar y temible a la vez. Llena un vaso de líquido ámbar, y casi puede sentir como quema sus entrañas. Cómo pierde su mente de nuevo.

Estúpido Steve Rogers.


	8. Si puedes soportar el riesgo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Es una lástima que no te las lleves —(...) comenta,(...) —Lucías tan bien con ellas."

* * *

# VIII

## Si puedes soportar el riesgo.

* * *

 **E** valúa sus opciones: la primera contiene 1 onza más, pero al estar caducada cuesta 50 centavos menos que la segunda. Pero si lleva la segunda, a la cual le queda un mes más para caducar, podrá almacenarla para más tiempo. Suspira, abrumado, pero elige la segunda. Está un poco cansado del sabor añejo de la comida caducada, pero sobre todo teme enfermar por ello y tener que gastar luego, en medicamentos. Al menos ahora tiene un poco de dinero de sobra –no demasiado– para permitirse algo relativamente más fresco.

Esa misma mañana, Frank dejó un sobre con unos 100 dólares bajo la puerta. La nota decía que era por sus servicios, pero Peter sabía que su alojamiento cubría con creces su trabajo. Intentó devolvérselos más tarde, por supuesto, pero el hombre no lo aceptó. Alegó que incluso pagando la incapacidad de Javier, estaba ahorrándose dinero con su trabajo y merecía una paga. No aceptó el dinero de vuelta. Por lo tanto, Peter lo escribió en su deuda mental hacia todas las personas que le dieron algo ahora que era un sin hogar. Algún día lo devolvería, él lo prometió. Aun así, no se siente cómodo de gastarlo. Suspira, de nuevo, porque sabe que no está en posición de rechazar ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Frank sigue observándole con reserva. Peter lo descubrió mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo varias veces durante todo el día. No es que le incomode, de cualquier forma. Más bien obedece a una cuestión más simple: es la primera vez que confiesa el tema de Spiderman a alguien que apenas conoce. Con Stark fue diferente: él lo descubrió en principio y por ello fue a su encuentro. Pero luego de soportar el shock inicial de su anfitrión, Peter tuvo que responder muchas preguntas incómodas: desde porqué abandonó su labor como héroe, hasta las más banales, como por ejemplo, cómo funcionaban sus tiradores. Frank parecía fascinado y aterrado en igual medida respecto a su confesión. No podía creer que el chico frente a él era Spiderman, y al mismo se encontraba preocupado sobre el porqué alguien tan joven arriesgaba su vida todos los días. Peter por su parte, estaba nervioso y aliviado por su respuesta. Aún temía que el hombre pudiera hablar, pero se tranquilizaba recordando que aquel hombre estaba guardando más de un secreto suyo ahora.

Piensa en ello para sentirse más tranquilo. Aunque en el fondo, no puede estarlo.

Se dirige a las cajas, luego de recontar su compra, preocupado de los números que arrojará la caja. El hombre tras el mostrador de la tienda le da una mirada de pies a cabeza antes de comenzar a marcar su modesta despensa. La mayoría es comida que Peter piensa consumir en lugar de la despensa personal de Frank. Incluyó por fin un par de paquetes de embutidos, ya que Frank le ofreció usar su nevera si lo necesitaba. Consideró un paquete para él y otro para su anfitrión, como agradecimiento. Un par de cosas de su compra son artículos personales que necesita urgentemente para no parecer un sin techo.

La idea le causa gracia porque, en realidad, lo es.

Intenta recortar todo lo que puede su presupuesto y guardarse unos dólares para la tienda de segunda mano y la farmacia. Necesita una nueva –usada– chaqueta o abrigo. Cada vez se siente más friolento, y aleja la idea que eso tiene que ver con su raquítica ingesta de alimentos, o de que ello es un síntoma más una ligera anemia. Además, la herida de su abdomen se resiste a sanar. Inflamada y dolorosa, parece ser otro dolor de cabeza más para Peter. Si bien tenía unos meses viendo cómo se ralentizaba de a poco su curación mejorada, esto pasaba a un nivel completamente nuevo. Intenta evadir su preocupación al respecto. Sólo necesita unas cuantas gasas, alcohol y analgésicos.

La caja marca $38.25. El hombre frente a él no pronuncia una sola palabra, esperando el pago. Peter siente una punzada de culpabilidad cuando sale de la tienda porque quizá está siendo demasiado complaciente consigo mismo. _Quizá_ está derrochando. Se repite a sí mismo que _comer_ es una necesidad _básica_ que tiene que _cubrir_. Eso no elimina el hecho de que últimamente le sea cada vez más difícil no sentirse culpable cada vez que se permite comer un poco más de sus raciones programadas. Desecha la idea inmediatamente, pero vuelve unos momentos después, cuando tiene que volver a pagar el material médico que su herida infectada necesita.

— ¿Todo en orden cariño? —la pregunta lo congela un segundo, cuando lo toma desprevenido. Hay algo en el aire maternal de la preocupación de la dependiente de la farmacia que le eriza la espalda y frunce su entrecejo.

Parpadea un par de veces antes de responder.

— Yo eh…sí, todo bien —miente —sólo llevaré esto y una caja de ibuprofeno.

La mujer tuerce su boca en una mueca incómoda.

— ¿Cuál dosis?

— La más fuerte que tenga —suena terriblemente mal cuando lo dice en voz alta, y lo sabe por la mirada de preocupación que le da la mujer —Fue una dura caída de mi patineta —miente de nuevo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella asiente de vuelta y le entrega lo que ordenó.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa —dice ella, en voz más baja, mientras le entrega su cambio. —Me llamo Dorothy, y estoy aquí por las noches, de lunes a jueves —añade, con una sonrisa cálida. Peter asiente, agradecido. Desde que vive en las calles sólo recibe dos tratos: lástima o repulsión. Así que no se sorprende por el comentario, pero eso no evita sentir una punzada de culpa porque _él es Spiderman y él debe protegerlos a ellos_ , no al revés.

Asiente y agradece, antes de salir.

Su última parada está un poco más lejos, unas cuatro cuadras más. Aún no las recorre e igual ya no siente sus pies por el frío. La tormenta invernal ha cesado, pero las calles siguen pintadas de blanco y el deshielo es más crudo que la propia nieve. Intenta acelerar el paso para calentar un poco y olvidarse del entumecimiento. Cuando llega a la tienda de segunda mano, ya no siente su nariz y mejillas. La tienda se encuentra vacía. El dependiente acomoda perezosamente pilas de ropa al fondo del pequeño local. La iluminación es mala, y hace lucir más hacinado el espacio. El viejo hombre voltea a darle un vistazo desconfiado. Es un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años. Lleva capas y capas de ropa claramente usada y gorra invernal. A pesar de que el lugar no tiene calefacción, es un mundo de diferencia comparado con las calles de Nueva York. Intenta saludarle sin éxito, el hombre no parecía interesado en un buen trato al cliente, así que se lanza de lleno hacia las pilas de ropa usada.

Peter encuentra que está bastante familiarizado con éste tipo de tiendas. No es que toda su ropa siempre fuera de segunda mano. Siempre que podían permitírselos, iban a la sección de ropa económica –prefiriendo siempre las rebajas claro está– o de fin de temporada. Era complicado encontrar ropa que le ajustara bien cuando el surtido ya estaba limitado. Pero cuando el presupuesto estaba ahogado por las deudas, Tía May visitaba las tiendas de segunda mano. Peter nunca se molestó con ella por esto. Desde muy pequeño comprendió que no había de qué avergonzarse, incluso si tiempo después, Flash encontraba formas de hacer bromas hirientes al respecto. May decía que las prendas de segunda mano siempre tenían una historia detrás. Ella solía inventar algunas historias sobre algunos abrigos y pantalones cuando era pequeño. Cuando tuvo suficiente edad para comprender de economía, no tuvo corazón para pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Era su pequeña tradición. Cada que las cosas no iban bien, Peter intentaba darle una sonrisa y mostrarle que no le molestaba en absoluto tener que vestir ropa usada. Ella hacía lo que podía.

Ella siempre le dio todo lo que podía.

— ¿Buscabas algo, chico? —el viejo gruñe mientras pasó frente a él, y es hasta entonces que nota, lleva un tiempo observando, impávido, la misma pila de ropa.

— Si…yo…¿tendría algún buen abrigo por aquí?

El hombre le observa de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Para ti?

— Sí…em…quería algo muy grueso, lo más cálido que tenga.

El hombre asiente, como si captara la idea de inmediato, y camina por los estrechos pasillos que forman las mesas enterradas bajo montañas de prendas desordenadas, hasta que alcanza una pieza que luce resplandeciente en contraste con las demás. El dependiente la ondea con orgullo, como si se tratara de un tesoro personal. Un abrigo de invierno bien conservado aparece frente a sus ojos. Tiene la longitud suficiente para cubrirlo hasta las pantorrillas, y el grosor adecuado para el clima actual. Peter siente que ahora mismo está babeando por él.

— Ésta belleza es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte —comenta orgulloso el hombre, —olvidarás que es invierno.

Peter lo toma y aprecia mejor. Está bien conservado, aunque la tela luce ligeramente desteñida y tiene una quemadura bajo el brazo izquierdo. Aún con el daño, no arruina la prenda, pero entiende porque su dueño original la descartó. Quizá tenía dinero de sobra para comprar otro.

— ¿Cuánto por ella? —Peter se siente animado. Trajo consigo todos sus fondos, y piensa invertir en ello. No vivirá por siempre en el hotel y, cuando tienes un metabolismo de araña, Nueva York es frío hasta marzo.

El viejo tuerce la boca, pensativo, antes de responder:

— No la dejaría ir por menos de 100.

— ¿Qué? —el estómago de Peter cae hasta sus pies.

— Chico, esto es canadiense, y esos malditos saben lo que hacen. Sabes que no necesitarías otra capa más con una de éstas.

Peter retuerce las mangas desgastadas de su delgada chaqueta. Él sabe lo que implica, y quizá aquel viejo hombre ignora _cuanto necesita_ Peter aquello, pero tiene que reprenderse mentalmente y recordar que necesita tener fondos. Siempre. No tiene nada seguro ahora.

— Yo…lo pensaré un momento —miente, porque sabe que tiene que buscar otras opciones y su sueño de vivir cálido es solo eso. Un _sueño_. Él no podrá pagarse ni siquiera la calefacción hasta dentro de muchos años, si tiene suerte. Y algo dentro de si se rompe, y es absurdo, porque ahora mismo solo tiene ganas de romper a llorar y rabiar porque no puede aspirar a tener una pizca de _comodidad_. Porque nunca imagino lo duro que podía ser no tener acceso a algo tan básico y que todos tienen y dan por sentado. Está seguro que personas como Flash nunca sabrían lo que es pasar una noche en vela por no poder entrar en calor. O incluso como Ned, que nunca sabría lo que es tener que guardar como un tesoro una lata caducada de comida. Busca tranquilizarse mientras se enfrasca en escarbar en las montañas de ropa usada buscando algunas prendas que puedan servirle.

No tiene tiempo ahora para lamentarse.

Así que sigue escarbando con furia hasta encontrar unas cuantas cosas que podrían servirle. Un par de sudaderas que son una talla más grande que la suya parecen buena opción. Son de algún equipo de hockey que no conoce, pero eso no le importa: el tejido es grueso y cálido, así que es suficiente para él.

— ¿Puedo probarlas? —inquiere, mientras el viejo le asiente sin mucho entusiasmo. Cuando está rumbo al improvisado cubículo que es el probador, el hombre le extiende el abrigo que le mostró en un principio.

— Oh, no, yo no…

— Pruébalo muchacho. Vale la pena —le asegura, antes de irse y dejar caer en sus manos la prenda. Él le agradece rápidamente antes de refugiarse en el cubículo. La puerta es solo una vieja cortina de baño desgarrada que no cubre demasiado. Peter se deshace de algunas capas de ropa hasta llegar a la capa más delgada que tiene puesta: una playera desgastada de ciencia que May le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Ahora, más de un año después, Peter flota dentro de ella. Solía quedarle a medida, pero ahora pareciera que es otra prenda más lejos de ser su talla. No se detiene a pensar mucho en su físico ahora, porque la sensación de hormigueo en su nuca lo hace girar lentamente sobre sus talones.

Juraría que alguien lo observaba, pero el viejo dependiente no está cerca y la tienda no parece albergar a nadie más. Termina de probarse las prendas con rapidez, porque algo en su estómago le dice que está siendo observado, aunque no entiende por quién. Desliza fuera de su cuerpo las prendas impregnadas de olor a humedad, antes de vestirse con sus capas viejas de ropa. Las dobla con cuidado antes de girar a mirar el abrigo que parece verlo acusadoramente desde la esquina del probador donde le dejó. Se muerde la lengua de pensar lo culpable que se sentirá si lo lleva, pero decide probárselo. La sensación de calidez lo envuelve apenas introduce sus extremidades en la prenda. Apesta un poco a humo y moho, pero no es nada que no pueda resolver. Apenas unos segundos después descubre que lleva semanas, quizá, sin disfrutar la reconfortante sensación del calor que le recorre hasta la punta de sus dedos. Gime consternado, pues sabe que ahora le será mucho más difícil irse con él. Mucho más cuando sale del probador y el dependiente le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

— Una belleza, ¿no te dije? —gruñe satisfecho.

Peter asiente, mientras la observa una vez más.

— Lo sé, sólo que, lo siento —dice, colocándola de vuelta con cuidado sobre el mostrador —No puedo pagar tanto por ella.

— Vamos chico, vale cada centavo, no necesitarás más…

Él lo sabe. Por un demonio que lo sabe. La capa del forro exterior le ayudaría a contener la humedad al exterior. Lo necesitará. Suspira, y casi siente el peso del dinero salir de sus bolsillos. Se arrepentirá de esto.

— Bien —acepta. —Pero tendré que dejar esto.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibuja en el rostro del viejo.

— Buena elección chico.

El hombre toma la prenda y la dobla con cuidado antes de guardarla en una gran bolsa. Peter cuenta cada billete arrugado que tiene consigo y le entrega casi todo lo que lleva encima. Y entonces está allí: el hormigueo en su espalda, el tirón en su estómago le dicen que algo está mal y mal. Y necesita dar media vuelta para saberlo.

— Es una lástima que no te las lleves —Ronnie comenta, emergiendo de una pequeña puerta al fondo del local. Camina con dificultad entre las mesas, abriéndole paso a su voluminoso cuerpo. —Lucías _tan bien_ con ellas.

Peter intenta contestar, pero su boca está pastosa y el corazón parece haberse detenido unos segundos. Se queda allí, observando al hombre que parece ver más allá de su ropa, antes de echar un vistazo al probador, al fondo, y descubrir con horror el lente de la cámara que se dirige su posición al interior del pequeño cubículo. Soporta las náuseas un segundo, antes de tomar su compra y salir del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Vacía su estómago luego, en el primer callejón que encuentra.


	9. Si puedes soportar las reglas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— ¿Qué quieres decir con…
> 
> — Recayó Pep. —No hay manera de endulzarlo, lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar que la reacción de la pelirroja le duela tanto.
> 
> — Dios Rhodey.
> 
> — Lo sé."

* * *

# IX

## Si puedes soportar las reglas.

* * *

— **É** sta parte de interesará.

Pepper le entrega una copia de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, abierta en una de las secciones finales. Tres párrafos están subrayados apresuradamente con marca textos amarillo brillante. Los lee casi sin respirar. Hay un enunciado que además, está resaltado con marcador rojo. Rhodes lo repasa tres veces antes de volver a mirar el rostro consternado de Potts.

— Debes estar bromeando, ¿Tony no leyó esto?

Ella suspira.

— Quiero creer que lo hizo, hasta antes de Alemania. Después de _eso_ , delegó mucho del trabajo al equipo legal. Ésta es una de las modificaciones que Ross hizo después.

El coronel asiente, como si ahora todo ensamblara perfectamente en su mente. Cubre su boca con su mano inusualmente temblorosa ahora.

— Tony estuvo demasiado ebrio después para revisarlo.

— Debemos decírselo ahora.

— Está hecho Pep —suspira, resignado. —Nuestras firmas están aquí ahora. Y aún no sabemos dónde pueda estar el chico. Esto sólo va alterarlo más. Sólo podemos esperar a que las modificaciones a los acuerdos entren en vigor.

Pepper se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, pero aun así, nunca pierde la línea erguida de su espalda. Podrá venir cualquier problema sobre ella, pero nunca perderá la compostura. Rhodes admira a ésta mujer, que es todo lo que cualquier hombre buscaría: inteligencia, elegancia, perspicacia y bondad en un solo sitio. Ha soportado más de Tony que todo lo que él mismo ha hecho por su amigo. Y piensa en lo idiota que es Tony para perderla, un poco más cada vez que pelean.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —El miedo impregna la pregunta de Pepper. A veces, ni siquiera él quisiera saber de los líos del genio. Nunca saben que pueden esperar de él. Pero honestamente, eso jamás los alejaría de Tony.

— Dormido —confiesa — o inconsciente en su taller. No lo sé.

El entrecejo de Pepper se arruga en preocupación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con…

— Recayó Pep. —No hay manera de endulzarlo, lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar que la reacción de la pelirroja le duela tanto.

— Dios Rhodey.

— Lo sé. —Asiente en un murmullo, mientras deja la copia de los acuerdos sobre la mesa. —A veces creo que prefiero verlo ebrio en una fiesta que solo en su taller.

Ella se dibuja una sonrisa triste, mientras le echa un vistazo al complejo vacío.

— ¿Es distinto acaso?

Lo reflexiona un minuto, porque ha visto a Tony perderse en ese abismo tantas veces que pareciera la misma historia repitiéndose una y otra vez. Nunca deja de doler, pero Rhodey odia tanto que ahora mismo ni siquiera puede molestarse con Tony porque lo entiende: entiende lo que es preocuparse tanto por los demás hasta el punto de la desesperación. Ha estado allí varias veces. Muchas de ellas, por causa misma de Tony.

— A él realmente le importa este chico Pep —confiesa. —Tú y yo sabemos que puede ser un poco idiota…

Pepper se ríe amargamente porque ella lo sabe mejor que nadie.

— Pero se preocupa por las personas. —Concluye, bajo la mirada comprensiva de la pelirroja.

— No podemos dejarlo caer así otra vez, Rhodey. — Y hay determinación en su mirada. Pepper y Tony podrían tener una historia llena de tropiezos pero, Tony siempre sería su amigo y no podrían dejarlo solo.

— No lo haremos. Tienes mi palabra Pep. —Ella asiente, porque confía en el buen juicio del Coronel.

— ¿Lo dejarás dormir el resto del día? —pregunta ella.

Rhodes encoge los hombros. Realmente no sabe qué hacer con él. Puede ver el desgaste físico a través de sus ojos hundidos y su tez pálida. Pero sabe que detenerlo es una guerra perdida. Pero su salud física ha estado tambaleando todo el último año después de Alemania, y entre la desintoxicación, la presión de Ross sobre su cabeza y el complejo vacío, Tony apenas se aferraba a una rutina que lo mantenía en pie. No era la primera vez que Rhodey tuvo que volver solo para encontrarlo descompensado y agotado hasta la médula por su ritmo irracional de trabajo. No quiere volver a tener que pelear contra él para que coma y duerma de nuevo. Pero parece que será inevitable.

— Apenas ha tomado una comida decente y llevaba días sin dormir. Quizá es mejor que duerma lo más que pueda ahora. No sé cuándo lograré que vaya a la cama de nuevo —admite, derrotado.

— Él no sabe cómo detenerse cuando lo hace —recuerda Pepper. —Pero necesita parar o…

— Lo sé. — Ambos estuvieron allí. Han visto los electrocardiogramas de Tony. Con un equipo genéticamente modificado tras el cual seguir y el desgaste físico que implica ser un Vengador, no era complicado imaginar que el cuerpo de Tony le estaba pasando factura. Todo el tiempo se exigía rendir lo mismo que el resto del equipo, que le llevaban décadas y mejoras genéticas de ventaja. Luego de Alemania y la presión de Ross, la salud de Tony era delicada. No podía seguir a éste ritmo. Su cardiólogo fue muy explícito cuando les explicó lo que sucedería si lo hacía. Rhodes a veces cree que quizá es lo que Tony busca y es por ello que no se detiene.

Quizá nunca se detendrá.

— Buscaré a Charles Xavier —afirma Pepper mientras se incorpora del sillón y reúne todo el papeleo que desplegó la última hora sobre la mesa de centro.

— Lo haré yo. —Asume Rhodes. — Yo apoyé todo esto. —Se lamenta, y de inmediato recibe una mirada compasiva de Pepper. Él apoyo a Tony, de verdad creía que ahora estaban haciendo lo correcto. Tony se aferró a los acuerdos como un punto medio para demostrarle a Pepper –y a Steve, aunque Tony no lo admitiera en voz alta– que podía ser responsable. Rhodes vio eso en Tony y no pudo más que ponerse de su lado en esto. Creció creyendo en las instituciones y la democracia, y los Acuerdos eran el resultado de ello. Nunca pensó, y ahora se siente un tanto iluso por ello, que sería aprovechado para las intenciones ocultas del Departamento de Defensa y de Ross mismo.

— Tienes que quedarte con él —le pide Pepper. —Yo…— cierra los ojos y niega lentamente, afligida. — Yo no puedo seguir viendo cómo se destruye. No sé cómo ayudarlo a _parar_.

Rhodes traga saliva con dificultad, porque sabe que ella lo ha intentado demasiado. Que le duele demasiado. Si hay alguien que puede sostener a Tony ahora es él, y aunque sabe que siempre contará con Pepper, Tony nunca la seguirá cuesta arriba, porque ve en ella todos sus fracasos; así como veía los fracasos de Howard en su propia madre. Sabe que Tony no dejará de culparse por las vidas que tocó a su alrededor, pero si algo puede evitar, es que siga siendo desgastante para él intentar rescatar el cariño y amor de Pepper ahora mismo. Ya tendrán tiempo para arreglar las cosas. No puede obligarla a quedarse.

— Está bien.

— Lo siento. —Ella se toma una pausa, donde intenta que sus ojos pierdan la humedad que apareció unos minutos atrás y su respiración se regule. —Encontraremos la forma. Charles Xavier parece saber cómo detener ésta locura.

— Ross no puede saber que apoyamos la causa de los mutantes o perderemos toda oportunidad para modificar los acuerdos. —le recuerda.

— No será necesario Rhodey. Ross está jugando con fuego desde el momento que decidió que toda persona con habilidad sobrehumana no es un ser humano con derechos universales en regla. Esto está mal. —Le aclara Pepper.

— Ciento ochenta países lo firmaron.

— Xavier está llevando esto ante la ONU. Una vez que tenga la suficiente exposición mediática, tendrán que ceder. —Pepper parece creer que de verdad será así, y él se aferra a su esperanza, porque tiene que hacerlo. Entonces lo comprende: porque Ross se acercó a Tony y no a Steve, como líder de los Vengadores para introducir los Acuerdos. Porque explotó la necesidad de aprobación que bien conocía Ross por su relación estrecha con Howard, y la uso para tener a Tony contra las cuerdas.

— Ross lo sabía Pepper.

Ella lo observa con interés.

— Sabía que sólo Tony y yo estaríamos protegidos si firmábamos. De esa forma podría seguir usándonos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pepper vuelve sobre sus pasos, para escucharlo con atención.

— Sólo Tony y yo entramos dentro de su definición de "humano".

Pepper analiza al equipo mentalmente, como si entonces comprendiera su punto.

—¿Qué hay Scott Lang y Sam Wilson? Ellos tampoco tienen modificaciones genéticas.

— Sam es un ex militar, sería fácil de reclutar con el tiempo. Ross necesita la tecnología de Scott Lang para sus proyectos militares, el encontraría la forma de integrarlos a su bando mientras controlaba al resto como su ejército de élite: sin derechos, sin voz y sin nombre.

— Dios Rhodey…

— Peter. —Concluye él.

— Peter. —Confirma ella. —Tenemos que encontrarlo.


	10. Si puedes soportar el daño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las opciones de Peter comienzan a cerrarse un poco más. Y los viejos conflictos de Frank pueden traerle daños colaterales.

* * *

# X

## Si puedes soportar el daño.

* * *

— ¿ **T** odo bien chico?

Remueve su ración de omelette de su plato sin mucho ánimo. Hoy Frank ha cocinado las salchichas que trajo y añadido porciones generosas de huevo cocido en su punto con algunas tostadas. Es lo más elaborado que el hombre ha preparado desde que comenzó a comer allí. En otras condiciones, se hubiese tenido que controlar para comer discretamente y no arrasar con el plato. Pero ahora mismo su estómago parece trabajar a una cuarta parte de su capacidad. La comida huele bien, algo que en meses no ha disfrutado. Pero ahora todo sabe a cartón, apenas y puede masticarla. Así que le devuelve una sonrisa cortes a su anfitrión y asiente.

— ¿No te gustó? —pregunta el hombre, con la boca llena, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— Oh, no, yo… está perfecto solo… No me siento muy bien hoy.

La mirada gris de Frank lo analiza de arriba abajo, y luego asiente, preocupado. A Peter no le gusta mentir. Se tranquiliza al recordarse que, realmente no se siente bien. No quiere preocupar a Frank, sin embargo. Ya es demasiado con tener que darle un techo, trabajo y comida, para encima hacerle pagar por su mala salud.

— Tienes razón, te ves como una mierda chico —concluye, antes de dar una mordida enérgica a su pan tostado. —Creo que pescaste algo ayer. Desde que llegaste no te veías bien.

— No yo…

Frank eleva una ceja, esperando su respuesta, mientras lo observa juguetear con la comida restante en su plato.

— Estaré bien.

— Escúpelo chico. Creo que ya sé la peor parte ahora —alega, resignado. Peter sabe que tiene razón. Con el secreto de Spiderman revelado, nada podría ser peor. Pero él sabe que, incluso confiando en las buenas intenciones del hombre frente a él, tiene que cuidar sus espaldas siempre. Además, no puede confesarle lo que ocurrió en la tienda de segunda mano. Su mente recuerda el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido de Ronnie, y las náuseas se acumulan nuevamente en la boca de su estómago. —Demonios, dime que no vomitarás.

Peter niega con la cabeza, y se amonesta por ello al momento siguiente, pues solo empeora sus nauseas.

— Yo…tengo una herida vieja y…no sé si la he infectado, solo, molesta un poco.

Frank suelta su taza de café sobre la mesa y lo observa con preocupación.

— ¿Te lastimaron cuando hacías…tus cosas de araña? —pregunta en un murmullo, aunque el hotel está particularmente vacío hoy y sabe que nadie puede escuchar las conversaciones desde aquí a la recepción. —Creí que tu traje te protegía de esas cosas.

— Fue hace semanas, no…no estaba usando el traje esa noche. —Confiesa. Realmente no sabe si la infección de su herida puede provocarle inapetencia y nauseas. Pero una parte de sí mismo quiere convencerse de ello.

— ¿Puedo…verla? —Frank parece temeroso ahora. Peter siente como su rostro se enciende en rojo. Realmente no esperaba que el hombre quisiera echarle un vistazo. El aspecto de su abdomen no es algo de lo que está muy orgulloso ahora mismo. Quizá hace medio año, cuando sus abdominales aún estaban marcados, incluso hubiese alardeado de ello. Pero ahora, sabe que lo único que verá el hombre será un vientre cóncavo y sus costillas marcadas contra su piel. Es una imagen dura con la cual ha aprendido a convivir. No le importa mucho su físico al final del día. Mucha gente sufre de hambre. Él no está muriendo ni nada por el estilo, pero Frank podría pensar muy distinto. No quiere que el hombre se sienta culpable o comience a darle más comida por ello. Peter ha abusado suficiente de su generosidad.

La pausa se extiende lo suficiente para que el sonido de la campanilla de la recepción lo salve. Frank suspira antes de salir a atender, mientras Peter suelta el aire que sostenía en sus pulmones. Nota como incluso, ese leve movimiento le provoca malestar en su dolorido abdomen. Vuelve al plato e intenta tragar otro bocado. Su cuerpo ya trabaja al mínimo, con las raciones que programa, para encima reducirlas aún más por su inapetencia. Tarda unos segundos más, y nota ahora, como la sensación se desenvuelve de a poco, y no de inmediato como acostumbra: el escalofrío está allí. Y sus vellos se ponen de punta. Con su sistema funcionando a medias, le cuesta entender que su sentido arácnido le está advirtiendo, de nuevo. Parece como si recibiera la señal a través de interferencia, pero sabe que está allí.

La alerta llega tarde, cuando la primera bala explota contra el muro.

— Vas a dármelo, y no volveré a repetirlo —hay una voz que escupe las palabras, en un tono autoritario que no llega a un grito. Peter emerge desde la puerta de la cocina sin pensarlo y suspira aliviado cuando ve a Frank de pie con las manos al aire. El hombre que lo amenaza está del otro lado de la barra. Es calvo, caucásico, y fornido, con tatuajes cubriéndole el rostro. Lo observa casi con desdén, antes de volver con su anfitrión. —¿Qué demonios Frank?

— Chico, sal de aquí —ordena Frank, sin mirarle.

Peter recuerda que por ahora, solo es Peter. No tiene poderes sobrehumanos, ni sus lanzadores. Está desnudo. Expuesto. Pero no puede dejar solo al hombre que le dio un techo.

— Creo… creo que es mejor que todos nos calm…

No termina la oración cuando una segunda bala explota detrás de Frank.

— Ahora —exige el hombre, sin bajar el arma. Peter sabe que no va a ceder. Está contra uno de esos locos que no les importa la confrontación. Así que decide en dos segundos, lanzar la vieja cafetera sobre la mesa de los aperitivos contra el hombre. Hay un rugido cuando el hombre se derrumba hacia atrás gritando por la quemadura, y después un gruñido cuando se eleva y va contra Peter sin pensarlo. Evade el primer golpe gracias a sus aún disponibles benditos reflejos. El segundo golpe llega tarde y Peter aprovecha para agazaparse y patear sus piernas desde su posición araña favorita. El hombre vuelve a caer y el arma cae lejos. Aprovecha la oportunidad para incorporarse y lanzarla lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Sal de aquí! —repite Frank tras él, saliendo con un bate detrás de la barra de la recepción. Peter va a negarse, pero entonces ve como los ojos de su anfitrión se abren, sorprendidos, antes de sentir el brazo del agresor cerrándose sobre su cuello. Lucha contra la presión impidiéndole el oxígeno, mientras sus pies resbalan sobre el piso húmedo por el café rancio.

— Vas a entregármelo si no quieres ver como se pone azul —gruñe. Frank gira el bate en sus manos, aun en alto. Peter lucha contra la presión, porque lo ha tomado por sorpresa y la falta de oxígeno lo está debilitando. En condiciones normales, vencer a este hombre no le costaría nada. Peter puede levantar toneladas sin parpadear. Pero ahora parece que librarse de un simple agarre es una tarea imposible. Su garganta comienza a emitir un silbido ahora que lucha por alcanzar un poco de oxígeno, y sus manos arañando el brazo de su agresor apenas y hacen la diferencia. Es una presa débil.

— ¡Suelta el chico Luke! — Grita Frank — Esto es entre nosotros.

Hay una pausa donde Peter sigue moviéndose entre los brazos del captor con dificultad.

— Entonces es cierto…Ronnie tenía razón. Te encariñaste con el niño. —Hay una sonrisa en su voz, y el pánico en el pecho de Peter crece y se desborda. Y no puede respirar, no puede hacerlo. Dios, este hombre lo llevará con Ronnie. Y por la expresión de terror en el rostro de Frank sabe que así será.

— ¡Suéltalo!

Entonces en un reflejo casi instintivo y con toda la energía que le queda, Peter estrella su cabeza contra la mandíbula del hombre. Su visión se empaña con estrellas negras, y cae al suelo. Mira con el rabillo del ojo a Frank correr hacia ellos, y hay un crujido, un par de gritos y nada más. Cuando rueda de vuelta a su agresor, lo encuentra apenas consciente. Frank está gritándole un par de cosas que Peter no comprende, antes de tomar al hombre y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta. El hombre trastabilla hasta alcanzarla y Frank mantiene el bate en alto, como señal de amenaza. Peter alcanza la puerta justo cuando Frank empuja a Luke afuera y corre a cerrarla. No se detiene a pensar si el hombre puede quedarse en las escaleras y si realmente están seguros allí dentro. Frank gira a encontrarlo y le pregunta si está bien. O algo así. Peter asiente, mareado y con su cabeza palpitando. Le lleva unos segundos detectar la humedad que baja desde su nuca, por su cuello hasta la espalda. Lleva su mano hasta allí y la ve regresar en rojo.

Hay un gesto de terror en el rostro sudoroso de Frank, antes de tomarlo del brazo para regresarlo adentro.

— Tenemos que esconderte de Ronnie… —murmura.

Peter jura que su corazón se detiene.


	11. Si puedes soportar la tempestad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony está cada vez más cerca de encontrar a Peter. Lamentablemente, también está muy cerca del precipicio.

* * *

# XI

## Si puedes soportar la tempestad.

* * *

**E** l tintineo le parece ensordecedor. Es apenas más fuerte que un murmullo pero estalla en su cabeza como una granada. Harto de no poder ignorarlo más, abre los ojos. El taller está en penumbras aún. La luz es tenue, al 12% diría él, pero es suficientemente brillante para obligarlo a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Hay un suspiro y el tintineo para.

— Vamos Tones, sé que estás allí.

Oh, joder, no. Rhodey. Claro que iba a estar allí. Hay un olor en el ambiente que no logra detectar de inmediato. Comida. Y eso remueve sus intestinos y su estómago inflamado.

— Por favor, dime que no vomitarás —ruega su amigo. —Estoy disfrutando mi comida justo ahora.

Él niega lentamente, mientras intenta incorporarse y confirma que la migraña se ha instalado en su cabeza. El sofá donde pasó la noche rechina por el cambio de posición. Los recuerdos de sus últimos minutos de sobriedad vienen a su mente como un recordatorio amigable de su estupidez. Claro que él tuvo que…

— Es ahora cuando prometes que no lo volverás a hacer. —le recuerda Rhodes. No quiere ver esa mirada del moreno ahora. Ya ha recibido las suficientes dosis de decepción el último año como para cubrir su cuota el resto de su vida. Incluso Rhodes parece saber que ya ni siquiera necesita decírselo para que Tony lo sepa: está jodiéndolo todo, otra vez. Porque el estremecimiento de solo pensar que todo el maldito Departamento de Defensa del país está tras Peter no se ha ido después de beberse toda esa botella de whisky la noche anterior. Si creía que después de Siberia podía reconstruir su vida luego de un par de retiros a la India, estaba siendo un completo idiota. Está acabado. Lo sabe. Intentó elegir una vez el lado correcto. Se equivocó. Odia ahora mismo saber y tener que reconocer que en efecto, el Capitán tenía razón. Ahora la seguridad de Peter peligra, sólo porque deseaba redimirse a través de los Acuerdos.

Idiota.

— Hey Tones. —Controla su respiración ahora que recuerda que no puede permitirse romperse allí mismo, o Rhodes nunca lo dejará solo de nuevo. Fuerza a la humedad acumulándose en sus ojos a irse, y se enfoca en lo siguiente. Tiene que trabajar. Él debe encontrar a Peter. Pero la mano de Rhodes ya está sobre su hombro y no puede evitar abrir los ojos para verlo.

— Estará bien. Lo arreglaremos.

Abre la boca para responder, pero decide que el nudo de su garganta es demasiado duro aun para hacerlo, y solo asiente. No puede hacer más. Necesita arreglarlo. Esto es su problema, no de Rhodes. Dios, nunca podrá pagarle a este hombre, que sigue quedándose a su lado como si fuera aún aquel niño que acosaban en los vestidores del MIT. Quizá lo era.

— ¿Tony?

— ¿Sí cariño? —responde evadiendo su mirada, mientras se incorpora para dirigirse a su escritorio. Rhodes lo toma del brazo justo cuando ve a Tony tambalear un poco. Y se siente un idiota porque aún está algo mareado, pero se supone que sus piernas funcionan; y a pesar de eso su mejor amigo con parálisis de la cadera para abajo tiene que sostenerlo. Sabe que Rhodes le está dando una de esas miradas, pero no gira hacia él de cualquier forma.

— Necesitas detenerte —Tony comienza a negar apenas deduce hacia donde se dirige la conversación. —No puedes ayudar a alguien más si estás hecho pedazos.

— Gracias por el cumplido, pero yo sólo…

— Nadie te culpa por nada de esto. —Mentira. No lo cree. Él sabe lo que está pensando Rhodey, Pepper, incluso Happy: es su culpa. Se lo advirtieron. No era una buena idea introducir en éste mundo a un niño de 14 años. Lo sabe. — Por favor Tones.

— Voy a encontrarlo Rhodey. Eso es lo que haré. —dice, desplomándose en la silla de su escritorio. Lo escucha suspirar, y joder, solo quiere enviarlo a casa y decirle que no tiene que preocuparse más por él. Que estará bien. Que va a remediar ésta mierda y traer a Peter a casa, le dará un hogar seguro. Que va a alejarlo de las garras ambiciosas de Ross. Que va a arreglar lo suyo con Potts de una vez por todas y dejar de hacerla la mujer más infeliz del mundo. Que va a solucionar el asunto de los tratados y su estúpido alcoholismo y él…

— Hey, está bien, está bien. —Y los brazos de Rhodes están, de pronto, alrededor de sus hombros. Sus mejillas están húmedas y su respiración va demasiado rápido, pero se mantiene en silencio, con la vista fija y empañada sobre el teclado de su ordenador. Y su cuerpo está temblando, pero Rhodey lo sostiene. Lo hace como cuando llegó después de que ese grupo de holgazanes del MIT lo golpeo hasta el cansancio en los vestidores. O como después de su regreso de Afganistán. O como cuando lo encontró herido en el bunker de Siberia. Igual que lo hizo después de descubrirlo, desorientado y ebrio en la vieja sala de juntas del complejo después de que los Vengadores se rompieron. Rhodey lo sigue sosteniendo después de cada ocasión en el que se ha desplomado, y toma las partes de si mismo y las mantiene unidas hasta que recuerda como volver a respirar.

Pero ésta vez es demasiado.

Ha sido suficiente. Se siente tan, y tan cansado que la idea de rendirse comienza a ser demasiado tentadora para él. Cada vez es más difícil luchar contra corriente. Y nunca se detiene. Dios, él sólo quiere que todo se detenga. O se solucione. Su cabeza va a estallar. Él jura que lo hará.

— Por favor… —musita, mientras cubre sus ojos con su mano.

— ¿Tony? — Rhodes lo fuerza a girar hacía él, pero no puede verlo.

— ¿Señor? —Incluso su IA parece querer ayudar ahora. — Encontré un posible avistamiento de Peter Parker.

Algo dentro de Tony se vuelca, y el subidón de adrenalina hace más nítida su vista.

— Muéstrame, Fri. —murmura agitado aún.

Una ventana emergente se despliega en su monitor. Es de una cámara de vigilancia y Tony se apresura a ver la fecha de la cinta. Es de ayer. Si no hubiese estado revolcándose en su propia miseria la hubiese obtenido antes, quizá. El ángulo de la imagen permite ver solo una pequeña parte de la calle. Está programada para rotar cada 30 segundos y es allí, cuando gira y su ángulo capta hasta la acera de enfrente donde lo ve. Friday detiene la imagen y hace un acercamiento a la figura que parece estar doblada, sosteniéndose en el muro de un sucio callejón. Calcula la altura y complexión y arroja los datos en la pantalla.

— Coincide con el patrón de movimiento de Peter —señala ella, cuando reproduce el trozo de cinta y se le ve incorporarse y alejarse del sitio.

— ¿Salió de allí? —cuestiona Tony, restregando los talones de sus palmas en sus ojos para aclarar su vista. Rhodes se posiciona a su lado para examinar el material también.

— Hay una vista más Señor. Ésta corresponde a la cámara de la tienda de donas que se encuentra junto al callejón. —informa mientras reproduce una cinta con un ángulo distinto. Esta capta apenas un trozo del callejón en la esquina superior izquierda de la imagen, pero el acercamiento funciona más. Ve a la pequeña figura convulsionar un par de veces antes de incorporarse y salir corriendo. Friday hace un acercamiento similar al anterior y es allí cuando Tony nota las bolsas de compras en sus manos.

— Haz una búsqueda de las tiendas de donde vienen esas bolsas —ordena Tony.

— De acuerdo Señor.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese callejón? —se cuestiona a sí mismo, pero la IA parece escucharlo, así que le muestra el vistazo de la escena después de que la figura de Peter se alejó. Su estómago se remueve, incómodo, cuando identifica el charco junto al basurero donde se encontraba.

— ¿Ésta enfermo? —cuestiona Rhodes. —Dijiste que era imposible que enfermara Tony.

— Lo sé. —musita, confundido.

— Por la mordida araña, su metabolismo mejorado lo hace inmune. ¿De verdad es él?

— Los parámetros físicos coinciden y…

Tony no lo sabe. Hay algo dentro de si, quizá eso que llaman, una corazonada. Sabe que está cerca. Sabe que es posible que ésta figura furtiva sea Peter. Incluso esa imagen borrosa de su rostro al girar es tan parecida. Pero la preocupación instalada en su mente crece de forma inquietante al darse cuenta que de ser así, algo no está bien con el chico.

— Friday, triangula ésta posición con la grabación de la joyería y de las tiendas. Crea un radio a la redonda y analiza todos los posibles refugios cerca de la zona.

— _A la orden, Señor._

— Cuando los tengas, envía ojos centinela. Que se instalen de forma furtiva en el área. Necesito imágenes más nítidas.

— Tony…

— Voy a encontrarlo Rhodey —declara con decisión Tony, ahora, mirándole a los ojos. —Lo haré.


	12. Si puedes soportar la presión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— No. —Rhodes niega enérgicamente, aterrorizado —No podemos hacerlo Pep.
> 
> — Funcionará. Necesitará protección, mientras resolvemos esto —argumenta ella, pero Rhodey sigue negándose. —Ésta funcionando, con los niños de ese instituto. Funciona porque los ojos del mundo están sobre ellos."

* * *

# XII

## Si puedes soportar la presión.

* * *

— **S** eñorita Potts. —Una chica de tez oscura y cabello blanquecino abre la puerta del auto —Bienvenida. —Hay cierta tensión en su voz, y sus ojos azules recorren la figura de Pepper de pies a cabeza, como quien mide el peligro. Decide que la chica le parece intimidante y sujeta con más fuerza el aza de su bolso.

— Gracias. —musita ella y le da su mejor sonrisa corporativa. No es el primer encuentro hostil que tiene en su vida. La experiencia como CEO de SI le ayudó a forjar mejor sus habilidades de disuasión. Extiende la mano y la mujer tarda unos segundos, antes de darle una media sonrisa astuta y devolverle el saludo.

— Ororo Iqadi —se presenta. —Pero todos me conocen por Tormenta.

Potts asiente y refuerza su sonrisa.

— El Sr. Charles Xavier me reservó una cita el día de hoy —menciona ella. Tormenta borra su sonrisa.

— Lo sabemos. Por aquí.

Happy y Potts intercambian un vistazo nervioso, antes de seguir a la mujer. La casa es apenas una cabaña de veraneo a las afueras de Providence, en Rhode Island. Luce pequeña en comparación a la cantidad de gente que parece rondar a las afueras de ella. Hay niños, adolescentes y algunos adultos, realizando prácticas de lo que parece entrenamiento de combate al aire libre. El hecho de que algunos de ellos puedan explotar algunas cosas y desaparecer de un momento a otro, le da un aspecto surrealista al escenario. Pepper no tiene mucho tiempo para sorprenderse. Ella ha visto suficientes personas mejoradas, pero jamás algo al nivel del grupo de personas que se encuentran aquí. Hay miradas furtivas desde el grupo de personas reunido allí, y ella puede percibir oleadas de tensión desde donde está. Intenta ignorarlo activamente, aunque tiene una idea del porqué no parece ser del todo bienvenida en el lugar. Ella está ahora mismo representando a Tony Stark, el hombre que impulso los Acuerdos de Sokovia y firmó por la violación de sus derechos más básicos. Entiende el silencioso juicio al que está siendo sometida.

En el interior, Pepper descubre que la casa no parece preparada, ni mucho menos, para albergar a la cantidad de personas que están fuera. Tormenta camina a través del lugar y la dirige hasta un solárium adjunto, que parece de reciente construcción. Alli, los muros acristalados permiten tener una vista completa de las áreas exteriores, una vista agradable y pacífica a la zona boscosa nevada que rodea la cabaña. Está acondicionado como una oficina, con una pequeña sala en un costado. Tormenta se adelanta, hasta el escritorio, detrás del cual se encuentran dos hombres. Uno de ellos, de aspecto salvaje y barba descuidada gira a echarle un vistazo a Pepper. Ella asiente y le da una sonrisa que el hombre no le devuelve.

— Está bien Logan, hablaremos de esto más tarde —murmura el segundo hombre, desde su silla. Logan asiente, antes de cruzar el solárium y salir, enviándole miradas recelosas. Hay un zumbido de un motor eléctrico –y ella reconoce muy bien uno cuando lo escucha luego de todo este tiempo junto a Tony – y entonces nota que el hombre se mueve alrededor del escritorio. Reconoce entonces que el hombre se encuentra en silla de ruedas.

— Virginia Potts, un placer —dice, tendiéndole la mano. — Charles Xavier, director del Instituto Xavier para jóvenes superdotados.

— Encantada. —sonríe, por fin encontrando un rostro amable. Xavier le da una sonrisa pacífica y cálida, y entonces la tensión en sus hombros se libera un poco. El hombre la invita a sentarse en la sala adjunta.

— Entonces, encontró interesante la lectura de los Acuerdos, ¿cierto?

Pepper suspira, y asiente.

— Sobre todo las secciones que fueron modificados sin notificar a quienes los firmaron. —Aclara, notando la intención en el rumbo de la conversación. Xavier no asiente, parece observarla con tanta profundidad e insistencia que comienza a ser extraño.

— Entiendo que las motivaciones iniciales de los mismos eran nobles. Regulación, era lo que buscaban —dice al fin, después de una larga pausa.

— No a este precio —aclara Potts, observando el paisaje exterior. Ahora puede notar que el hombre que estaba allí dentro antes, Logan, y la mujer que la recibió, Tormenta, están rondando el sitio en una especie de guardia.

— Me hubiera gustado que conociera nuestras instalaciones originales —dice él, notando como su atención se dirigía hacia el exterior. —Contábamos con un espacio más adecuado para los estudiantes. Lamentablemente, el Secretario Ross decidió clausurarlo en cuanto los acuerdos entraron en vigor.

Pepper se vuelve con él, sorprendida.

— Las cosas han cambiado mucho para nosotros desde entonces. —explica él.

— Oh, dios, no sabía…

— No es su intención. Ni la suya ni la del señor Stark, ¿cierto? —atina él. Y Pepper casi puede sentir que el hombre sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la razón de su visita.

— El señor Stark buscaba que los Acuerdos fueran un punto medio para ayudar a las personas sin comprometer sus propios derechos y poder de elección —le explica. Se muerde la lengua cuando recuerda que Tony buscaba demostrarle a Pepper, y a Steve, que podía acatar las reglas, apegarse a la Ley. Demostrar que no estaba encima de nadie. Las razones que llevaron a Tony a firmar también eran personales. —Él jamás hubiese estado de acuerdo con ellos de saber que condenaría a cientos de mutantes.

Hay una pausa, donde Pepper puede alcanzar a escuchar la algarabía de los chicos de la academia. No parece ser muy distinto a una escuela promedio.

— Y entonces, ¿qué la trajo aquí hoy? —pregunta Xavier. Pepper parpadea, nerviosa.

— Yo…—echa un vistazo al exterior, donde los chicos siguen practicando combate sin ninguna preocupación. Tormenta y Logan parecen seguirlos desde lejos, sin perder un minuto de lo que pasa con ellos y dentro de la cabaña. — ¿Cómo los protege?

Charles sonríe cortésmente.

— Creí que el Sr. Stark no requería protección de los Acuerdos.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

— Hay alguien más que sí.

La pausa que continúa es larga, pero Xavier parece observarla con detenimiento, y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda mientras tanto.

— Pensé que los fugitivos estaban fuera del alcance de Ross. —murmura.

— No es uno de los fugitivos… —Pepper se muerde la lengua en cuanto comienza, y entra en pánico al darse cuenta que quizá ya ha dicho demasiado, y no está segura aún de la lealtad del hombre que tiene enfrente.

— Es seguro —promete él, como si pudiera leer la duda a través de ella. —Estamos del lado de cualquier persona superdotada. Incluso si ellos no quieren estar del nuestro.

— ¿Cuál es ese lado? —cuestiona Pepper.

Él sonríe, como si estuviese esperando todo el tiempo por esa pregunta.

— En el que todos tenemos los mismos derechos humanos a pesar de que nuestro ADN sea un poco distinto. El lado correcto, quiero creer. —Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se forman cuando su sonrisa se ensancha — ¿Cuál es el suyo?

— Si estoy aquí hoy, debe ser claro cuál es —musita ella, sin querer comprometer más información de la debida. Si hubiera micrófonos por allí, sería delicado declarar una postura política tan delicada desde su posición como CEO de Stark Industries.

— Lo que me preocupa es, porque el Sr. Stark no está aquí en su lugar —menciona el hombre lentamente, con precaución. —No es que no disfrute su visita, claro. Pero, hay cuestiones que me gustaría discutir con él.

Pepper inhala profundamente antes de responder.

— Él está… Él se encuentra ocupado. Hay alguien que necesita _esa_ protección —explica ella.

— ¿Del Secretario Ross?

Pepper asiente con timidez.

—Si el secretario no lo ha encontrado aún, están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Ella niega.

— Ese es el problema. No sabemos dónde está —suelta en un murmuro. — Y me temo que ésta persona no sabe el riesgo que corre _allá afuera_.

Charles enarca una ceja, mientras junta sus manos, en un gesto pensativo.

— Si ésta persona en cuestión, apareciera, ¿tendría la edad suficiente para venir al instituto? —calcula Xavier con cautela.

Pepper asiente de forma casi imperceptible, provocando un suspiro profundo de parte del profesor.

— Es por eso que necesitamos saber, cómo es que los protege —le recuerda Pepper.

Charles asiente, de pronto, rompiendo la rigidez de su espalda y acercándose más a la pelirroja.

— Es más sencillo de lo que parece —confiesa. — Debemos recordar algo Srita. Potts: son sólo niños. Hay leyes muy duras que los protegen aún más que a nosotros dos. Ni hablar de la sociedad. Ellos nunca aceptarían a un gobierno que encarcela niños, no importando cuán distinto sea su ADN.

Pepper frunce el entrecejo, confundida por la sencillez y obviedad de la situación.

— Así que tomamos a estos niños y los pusimos a los ojos del mundo. Les mostramos lo que son y quiénes son. Y esa es la mayor protección que pudimos brindarles.

— Espere, si ellos no pueden ser tocados por ser menores de edad —intenta comprender la pelirroja. —¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Charles se dibuja una media sonrisa.

— Un amparo bastante creativo —alega, mientras retrocede en su silla para acercarse más al ventanal. El sol invernal baña el cráneo calvo del hombre, y su piel luce más pálida en apariencia. —Somos los tutores legales de muchos de éstos niños. No tienen más a donde ir. Nosotros los protegemos a ellos, y ellos a nosotros. Es mera simbiosis. Y funciona también ante la ley, y con el correcto equipo de abogados.

— ¿Cómo es que… —el hombre le entrega un par de tarjetas: una reza "Nelson & Murdock Abogados" y otro es un despacho que Pepper ha escuchado antes, "Hogarth Chao & Benowitz".

— Ellos están armando el caso que presentaremos ante la ONU el próximo mes —explica el hombre. —Créame Señorita Potts: los ojos de la humanidad tienen más poder del que imagina.

De pronto parece tener todo el sentido del mundo cuando Xavier lo explica. Pepper se sumió durante días en leyes que pudieran pesar más que los Acuerdos, descubriendo un sinfín de implicaciones que las propias leyes impulsadas por Ross tenían, ahora que estaban en vigor. La humanidad estaba enfrentándose a una revolución política muy delicada, que podría desestabilizar a los propios gobiernos, sin importar si apoyaban la causa o se colocaban en su contra. Reconocer la coexistencia de otros seres que, en apariencia y mayoría, lucen como humanos, pero son mucho más que ello, sometería a la presión a muchos sistemas gubernamentales; ponía en jaque muchos ideales. _Esto es apenas el principio_ , pensó. Afortunadamente Peter aún tendría un par de años más para ser protegido. Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo.

— Entonces, si encuentra al chico, recuerde que las puertas estarán abiertas para él —interrumpió Xavier sus cavilaciones. —Me encantaría ayudar a localizarlo, pero me temo que mis herramientas han sido confiscadas por ahora. Hay muchos ojos sobre nosotros ahora, y entenderá que no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de éstos niños.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente. Muchas gracias profesor. —el aludido asiente, educadamente. —Me aseguraré de que el Sr. Stark lo visite de inmediato.

— Será un honor —responde el hombre. —Llamaré a Tormenta para que la acompañe a su vehículo.

— Gracias, pero creo que recuerdo bien el camino —ella va a despedirse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, algo hace clic en su mente, y se vuelve con el hombre. — ¿Profesor?

— ¿Si?

— Nunca dije que fuera un chico.

Charles Xavier se dibuja una media sonrisa.

* * *

— No. —Rhodes niega enérgicamente, aterrorizado —No podemos hacerlo Pep.

— Funcionará. Necesitará protección, mientras resolvemos esto —argumenta ella, pero Rhodey sigue negándose. —Ésta funcionando, con los niños de ese instituto. Funciona porque los ojos del mundo están sobre ellos.

— ¿A ese costo? —cuestiona él de vuelta, y rodea la barra de la cocina, hasta sentarse a su lado, y continúa en un susurro. —Pepper: si revelamos su identidad, Ross no tardará dos segundos en relacionarlo con Tony, y entonces sabrá que le mentimos cuando dijimos que no conocíamos la identidad de Spiderman. Esto nos meterá en serios problemas a Tony, a ti y a mí. Dios, Pep, incluso metería en problemas a Happy. Ni hablar de cómo eso va a joder la vida personal del niño.

La pelirroja cubre su rostro, frustrada. Claro que lo entiende ahora. Llevar a Peter al Insituto Xavier no será de ayuda. Hay registros y fotografías de paparazis que podrían servir como evidencia para demostrar la relación previa de Tony con Peter. Eso volvería inútil el esfuerzo de protegerlo, pues aunque garantizaría su seguridad, sería por poco tiempo y la libertad de Tony se vería comprometida. Ellos necesitan a Tony para revertir los Acuerdos.

— Xavier continuará presionando contra esto. No creo que no le importen esos niños, pero es claro que le son muy útiles ahora para empujar su causa. Peter sería una historia más por la cual mover a la sociedad a presionar para la anulación de los acuerdos. La gente de Nueva York adora a Spiderman —le recuerda Pepper, en voz baja. Sabe que Tony está despierto ahora. También sabe que está absorto en su trabajo en el taller, pero no confía en que pueda aparecer por allí y saber todo lo que ocurre. No pueden decírselo aún. Es demasiado estrés para el hombre, y necesitan liberarle un poco de carga, por su bien.

— Y eso podría a Tony en la lista negra de Ross automáticamente a menos que…

Rhodey hace una pausa. Su pierna izquierda sigue rebotando, inquieta, con desesperación.

— A menos que escondamos a Peter justo enfrente de su nariz —concluye al fin, el moreno, volviéndose con Pepper. Su mirada parece eufórica ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con…

— Haremos lo mismo que Xavier. Pondremos a Peter a los ojos del mundo. Pero, sin revelar su identidad como Spiderman. —explica él, levantándose de su banco para caminar por la habitación. — Piénsalo Pep, no será complicado.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de eso y lo que Xavier nos recomienda?

— Que Tony ya tiene los ojos del mundo sobre él —continúa, como si fuera obvio. —Si Tony adopta a Peter, los paparazis no lo dejarán un solo segundo en paz. Querrán saber todo sobre ésta nueva faceta: que comen, que visten, a donde van de vacaciones. Sólo tenemos que convencer al mundo y a Ross que Peter es un chico frágil. Obtendremos algunos certificados médicos de él sobre asma y alguna enfermedad congénita terrible. La prensa estará hambrienta de saberlo.

Pepper niega, de pronto, asustada.

— Rhodey, Xavier no miente: el expone al mundo lo que esos chicos son. Habla con la verdad de su lado. Esto es…

— Dios Pep. Todo el tiempo el gobierno nos miente. ¿Recuerdas a Kennedy?

Pepper abre sus ojos, aterrorizada.

— Dios mío, ¿saben ustedes quién…

— Si, Barnes. No se lo digas a Tony, ya lo odia lo suficiente. —Rhodes ignora la expresión impactada de la pelirroja y continúa. —El caso es que, Peter no puede revelar su identidad. Pero podemos ponerlo frente a los ojos de Ross justo como Xavier lo hace. Eso creará empatía con el público y Ross nunca sospechará del chico. Tony está atravesando una temporada difícil. Suena lógico que después de sus viajes a la India y meditaciones sobre la Cábala, o cualquier idiotez excéntrica, llegara a la conclusión que es el momento de ser padre. —añadió, casi encantado de cómo iba hilándose en su cabeza. — Y qué mejor que de su ex interno que repentinamente quedó huérfano.

— Rhodey, no lo sé.

— Pep —le dice él, deteniéndose un momento. — ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos?

Pepper lo observa un momento, meditando, antes de asentir.


	13. Si puedes soportar tus errores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: Puede contener situaciones sensibles. Evítalos brincando los párrafos entre #

# XIII

## Si puedes soportar tus errores.

* * *

**C** ierra su abrigo con sus manos, envolviendo con fuerza su cuerpo. El cierre está averiado, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar. Las calles ya están lo suficientemente oscuras y frías, siendo el tenue halo de las lámparas de los negocios y los viejos arbotantes lo que iluminan el camino. Peter conoce bien este trayecto, lo ha recorrido tantas veces que sabe incluso, donde están las coladeras rotas y las banquetas desniveladas. En teoría, no debería estar aquí. La culpa lo carcome en el fondo de su mente. Le prometió a Frank que no saldría del hotel.

Pero él simplemente no puede _quedarse allí_ con los brazos cruzados.

Desde el incidente de la recepción, Frank le ha pedido que deje sus tareas en el hotel. Ahora solo se limita a ayudar en las áreas donde no pueda ser visto. Asea la cocina, la estancia personal de Frank y se encarga de la lavandería. Y eso es todo. Peter no deja de sentirse culpable con ver al hombre dividirse entre la limpieza del hotel y la administración. Sabe que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona, pero Frank le sonríe y afirma que está bien. Pero la culpabilidad no se va incluso cuando Peter cocina para Frank. No es que sea un gran chef, pero puede preparar comidas funcionales decentes. El hombre agradece, le dice que no es necesario. Sabe que Peter no la está pasando bien tampoco. Entre su herida en el abdomen sanando desesperantemente lento, y la nueva magulladura en su nuca, el dolor siempre está allí. Peter termina acostumbrándose a ello, de cualquier forma. Pero no aceptará que Frank le pague ahora. Considera que ahora, ni siquiera hace lo suficiente para compensar la renta de su habitación. Así que, después de una larga jornada atrapado en ella, decide que volverá a la cocina del bar los fines de semana. Le ayudará a tener un ingreso por ahora. Frank ya tiene suficientes problemas por su causa.

Mientras tanto, baja de la banqueta y cruza a la acera contraria, cuando nota a un grupo de hombres apiñonados en la esquina. Maldice para sí mismo, porque ese era su camino seguro e iluminado, así que tendrá que rodear de nuevo la manzana y usar el callejón. Peter _odia_ ese callejón: es, en el mejor de los casos, el patio trasero de bares de la zona. El sitio apesta a basura vieja y orines, pero le va a ahorrar una confrontación que, en sus condiciones actuales, quizá termine mal, así que se resigna a tomar la ruta fácil y vuelve sobre sus pasos. No es la primera vez que se interna en los oscuros rincones de Nueva York, de cualquier forma. Pero este callejón en especial, es donde ocurrió aquel intento fallido de asalto. La punzada de arrepentimiento no tarda en llegar cuando entra por el extremo donde ocurrió. La mirada de la mujer aún está grabada en su mente y la impotencia vuelve a atraparlo porque sabe que, si la situación se repitiera, no podría ser de gran ayuda.

Peter no está siendo de ayuda para _nadie_ últimamente.

La luz azul neón de una de las puertas traseras de un bar es lo más cercano a iluminación que hay en casi todo el tramo. Gracias a su visión mejorada, puede ver con más nitidez, pero incluso con ella es complicado, así que resbala entre un paso y otro con los restos de humedad y comida acumulados en el piso. Hay gritos amortiguados provenientes de algunas ventanas arriba, de uno de los edificios de apartamentos, y aún hasta allí, escucha los alaridos del puñado de hombres ebrios a la vuelta de la esquina. Él conoce estos lugares, los recorre enfundado en spandex. Pero la sensación es diametralmente opuesta cuando lo hace siendo solo Peter.

Así que cuando el jalón provocado por una mano cálida en su brazo lo desequilibra, su mente entra en automático en pánico profundo. No intenta atacar de vuelta. Peter no pelea, ese es Spiderman.

Peter huye.

Su espalda impacta contra el muro frío y húmedo tras él, mientras se sostiene con fuerza para evitar caer. Una respiración pesada y agitada que viene junto con la figura oscura y voluminosa frente a él. El instinto de huía lo mueve a intentar empujar a la figura mientras gira a ambos extremos del callejón, calculando la salida más cercana. Pero el esfuerzo no es suficiente. Sus brazos están temblando – y quizá todo su cuerpo lo está– pero no lo logra, y es ridículo como su intento no hace la diferencia. La calidez el otro cuerpo lo agobia, y siente la exhalación de aquella persona en su rostro. El escalofrío en su espalda le dice que es peligroso.

Pero es tarde.

#

Jalonea en un intento de zafar sus brazos de su agarre, pero sus muñecas son capturadas juntas por una mano regordeta, antes de que algún tipo de pañuelo húmedo cubra su nariz. El olor quema sus fosas nasales apenas inhala, y está quemando su piel. Grita y recibe de vuelta un impacto más duro de su cabeza contra el muro detrás. El golpe –o lo que sea que tenga aquel pañuelo– lo aturden, pero su vista aun es nítida. Sus reflejos se ralentizan, pero se aferra a luchar con lo que queda de ellos. Una mano cálida se filtra por su abrigo hasta debajo de su sudadera, y puede sentirla recorrer su abdomen frío y magullado. Su mente se ciega por el pánico y la desesperación; sabe que está luchando porque intenta quitársela de encima, pero no parece funcionar.

— No te hagas el difícil, cariño…

Su corazón se detiene.

_Ronnie._

Pero no puede detectar nada más. Todo está ocurriendo tan rápido. Escucha a alguien sollozar. El olor a basura lo marea aún más pero no puede respirar. Simplemente _no puede hacerlo_. La mano recorre con furia su torso mientras su cuello se humedece por la boca que lo recorre. La oscuridad se está cerrando sobre él, y es tan débil. Le cuesta unos segundos reconocer, entonces, la luz roja y azul parpadeando rítmicamente contra el edificio de enfrente.

#

Sus sollozos se detienen y el hombre también, cuando el sonido de la patrulla cercana. Peter aprovecha ese par de segundos de confusión para empujarlo lejos. Y lo escucha tropezar, pero no se detiene. Corre trastabillando en sus pasos hasta el extremo más cercano del callejón, donde la patrulla de policía se acerca. El golpe de luz amarillenta de la calle lo aturde, pero continúa su camino sin pensar demasiado a donde va. Se detiene hasta la siguiente cuadra cuando le falta el aliento, bajo la luz del arbotante, cuando la patrulla se estaciona a su lado. Entonces entiende que debe ser sospechoso verlo huir de la policía de esa manera. Pero él no está huyendo de la policía.

_¿O sí?_

— ¿Niño? —la voz de una mujer lo devuelve a la realidad y parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su mirada. Una oficial de tez oscura lo está observando con ojos entrecerrados y gesto preocupado. — ¿Todo en orden?

Peter articula, pero decide solo asentir.

— Es muy tarde para estar aquí afuera —le dice ella. — ¿Por qué huías?

— Yo… —su estómago está demasiado revuelto a este punto, y no sabe si debe explicar lo ocurrido en el callejón a sus espaldas o inventar una historia tonta y salir de la situación. No necesita que lo lleven a alguna estación ahora mismo. La policía debe tener su rostro. Lo encontrarán. Pero su cerebro está embotado y no hay una historia produciéndose. Solo sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y el terror que aún está cimbrando su cuerpo en un temblor incontrolable.

— Hey, está bien. —La voz de la mujer se suaviza ahora, mientras se acerca con cuidado a Peter. — ¿Estás herido? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

No lo sabe. Honestamente, no. Reprime un sollozo más alto y solo lo niega lentamente.

— Podemos llevarte a casa si quieres.

Peter vuelve a negar, está vez más enérgicamente, asustado.

— Estoy bien yo…me queda…estoy cerca —musita, y la oficial asiente, poco segura de su afirmación.

— ¿Estarás bien? —intenta de nuevo, pero Peter levanta su rostro y dibuja una sonrisa forzada, asintiendo. Tras una pausa, donde lo evalúa con desconfianza, la oficial asiente. — ¿Tus padres saben que estás fuera?

Peter asiente de inmediato y pone su mejor cara.

— Deben estar esperándome, yo, debía comprar algo —miente, y el entrecejo de la mujer se frunce, poco convencida, pero vuelve a asentir.

— De acuerdo, toma el camino iluminado, y no hables con nadie, ¿está bien?

— Gra-gracias —la oficial le da un último vistazo, antes de volver a subir a la patrulla. El vehículo arranca con lentitud y Peter espera que se alejen lo suficiente antes de comenzar a correr.

* * *

Alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, decide que no dormirá. No ha podido dejar de temblar, pero el vacío en su pecho lo aturde, y todo se siente tremendamente irreal. Enciende la luz fluorescente del techo, que parpadea un poco antes de encender por completo. La pequeña habitación le parece enorme ahora. Su nariz arde, y admite que el manchón rojo que crece a su alrededor es origen de una quemadura química por cloroformo y no se irá en muchos días. El hotel está tan callado ésta noche que Peter se pregunta si es que perdió su audición. El zumbido de sus oídos es demasiado fuerte. Intenta no pensar demasiado en ello.

Él es débil.

Lo sabe.

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y la golpea un par de veces con furia contra el muro. No puede seguir dejando que las cosas simplemente _ocurran_. Él no debió dejar que _esto_ sucediera. Es su culpa, Frank le advirtió. Si el Sr. Stark se enterara, estaría decepcionado de la estúpida situación en que cayó esa noche. Él es tan fuerte como el Capitán América. Joder. Está seguro que el Capitán América nunca dejo que nadie le diera una paliza. O lo acorralara en un rincón como un cachorro indefenso. Peter _lo permitió_. Y no puede dejar de sentirse como un idiota, un idiota sucio e inútil por ello. Amortigua con su mano un sollozo antes que salga de su boca. Entonces su vista empañada viaja hasta el plafón del extremo izquierdo de la habitación, y el llanto silencioso que corta su rostro se detiene.

Él es _Spiderman_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Antes que nada una disculpa si los capítulos llegan con algunos errores de edición u ortográficos. Intento corregirlos y revisarlos en cuanto los termino, pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente para revisarlos a profundidad como acostumbro.  
> Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.


	14. Si puedes soportar el rechazo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le muestra a Peter el camino a casa.

* * *

# XIV

## Si puedes soportar el rechazo.

* * *

— _**S**_ _eñor, los centinelas captan imágenes de Spiderman._

Se incorpora de golpe, maldiciendo, con estrellas negras bordeando las esquinas de su visión. Se frota los ojos con los talones de las manos, antes de caminar entre trompicones desde el sofá hasta su escritorio. La pantalla se fragmenta en una decena de marcos, cada uno proyectando rincones oscuros de Nueva York desde distintas perspectivas. Tony busca la hora: 4.12 a.m.

— Muéstrame Fri —le ordena con prisa. Los marcos se intercambian imágenes hasta que estos se congelan en seis perspectivas fijas. Una figura se balancea entre los callejones. — ¿A qué hora ocurrió esto?

— _Es en vivo, Señor._

Le toma un par de segundos notar como su corazón golpea salvaje contra su cuerpo. Su cerebro busca desesperado, lo que debe hacer. Pero se queda allí. Está viendo a Peter balancearse sin preocupación por la ciudad y no entiende cómo es que de pronto sus piernas están congeladas.

— ¿Friday?

— _Señor._

— Yo… —lo observa elevarse hasta un edificio de departamentos, y eso es todo. Tony podría jurar que el chico ha hecho una parada en esa azotea. Dios, _debe_ estar allí. Ha estado buscando por semanas a este chico, y ahora solo está allí. Tony revisa el mapa de la zona. Si la ubicación tentativa de Friday no se equivoca, está en los límites del perímetro que Tony vigilaba en Hunts Point. Traga saliva al pensar que Peter ha estado todo este tiempo en las calles de South Bronx. Spiderman o no, es el último lugar de Nueva York donde el chico debería estar. Sin embargo, agradece que, al ser uno de los barrios más pobres e inseguros de la metrópoli, difícilmente habrá cámaras de los medios de comunicación vigilando. —Envía una colmena de centinelas tras él, no quiero que lo pierdan.

— _Entendido Señor._

— No dejes que vea a ningún centinela —agrega, incorporándose de la silla —No quiero asustarlo.

— _A la orden._

— Y Fri… dame un traje.

* * *

— _¿Tony?_

— _Lo encontré._

…

— _¿Dónde…_

— _Hunts Point._

— _Mierda. ¿Estás…_

— _Voy hacia allá. Rhodey, si no lo consigo y sale de la zona, enviaré un par de drones a Times Square._

— _No entiendo que…_

— _Si los ojos del mundo van a estar sobre la araña, prefiero que sea la equivocada, pero tendrás que estar allí._

— _¿Quieres que persiga una proyección holográfica?_

— _No es el nombre técnico que yo usa…_

— _Está bien Tones. Lo tengo._

— _Llama a Happy, dile que lo necesito en la ubicación que le envíe._

— _De acuerdo. Suerte Tony._

* * *

La iluminación comenzó a ser más deficiente y opaca a medida que abandonó los límites de Manhattan y se adentró en el sur de Bronx. Los propulsores agudizaron su trabajo cuando aceleró hasta desviarse a la zona más baja del distrito. Redujo su velocidad buscando ser más discreto. Ahora mismo no estarían de más unos cuantos paneles reflectantes para el modo furtivo que Harley le propuso. Lo tendría que intentar otro día, definitivamente. Los edificios de la zona son más bajos y desteñidos que en el resto. Apenas llegan a los cinco niveles. Los terrenos baldíos comienzan a aparecer, y Tony tiene que parpadear para reconocer la zona ahora mismo. Hay naves industriales abandonadas y zonas en penumbras que nunca desearía pisar sin una armadura encima.

— Friday, ¿lo ves?

La IA le responde desplegando ventanas emergentes en su visor. Hay una toma en penumbras. Justo en la cornisa de un edificio destartalado, una figura agazapada parece observar el panorama.

— Ubicación.

Un punto rojo aparece en el mapa, parpadeante. Se encuentra apenas a unas manzanas de él. Puede sentir la anticipación del encuentro removiendo su estómago dolorosamente.

— Intenta conectar con Karen, Fri. —Necesita ser razonable. No quiere una persecución. Tony no ha hablado con el chico desde hace meses. Es la primera vez que lo verá ahora que sabe sobre May. Ni siquiera sabe cómo está sobrellevando su duelo. Se siente estúpido y torpe, porque él nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación con su padre, ni con ningún otro amigo. Quizá fue Rhodey quién siempre se esforzó en sacarlo del caparazón para conectar con él, y por ello sus habilidades emocionales están atrofiadas. Así que no sabe cómo ser un apoyo en ese tipo de situaciones. La anticipación le quema la boca del estómago, y reduce su velocidad en cuanto se acerca al edificio.

— _Intento de conexión fallida_ —informa Friday.

— Bien, entonces lo haremos así —murmura para sí mismo.

Con un golpe seco, las botas metálicas caen sobre la azotea del edificio. La pequeña figura en la cornisa se sobresalta y gira sobre sí mismo hacía atrás. Tony retrae su casco mientras camina con cautela hacia la pequeña figura agazapada. Por un segundo duda que ese alguien frente a él sea Peter. Luce más pequeño de lo que recuerda.

_Quizá siempre fue pequeño._

— Hey, hola chico.

Dos segundos fueron suficientes. Hay un reconocimiento mutuo antes de que el chico extienda su brazo y lance una telaraña hacia el edificio de enfrente. Su sangre cae hasta los pies. Es casi doloroso procesar la reacción del niño: la postura defensiva, la huida. Reconoce algo en ese acto que le recuerda a sí mismo huyendo de Howard. El terror anclándose en su estómago, la prisa por huir. Dios, Tony no quiere ser _esa_ persona para Peter. Tony no quiere ser su padre.

— Mierda —Tony despliega su casco nuevamente y enciende sus propulsores. Peter aumenta la velocidad en sus movimientos y agudiza la danza silenciosa con la que alterna sus disparos para seguir un camino irregular y perder a Tony.

— No más discreción Fri, no lo pierdas ahora —ordena, mientras escucha el suave zumbido de las pequeñas esferas que despegan desde los muros donde se alojaban para seguir a Spiderman como un enjambre de abejas. Peter nota al ejército de centinelas y comienza a crear trampas con telarañas para atraparlas. Se balancea entre el callejón más cercano, donde los centinelas lo siguen y se estrellan contra el tejido de Peter.

— Vamos chico… —masculla Tony, evadiendo en su ruta la trampa de telaraña. Cuando gira por la esquina, observa con horror como Peter está alejándose ya en camino hacia el norte de Manhattan. Él no debe ir allí. Ross tiene ojos en todo Manhattan y si el chico llega allá él no…

— Opciones Friday —exige, cuando nota que su cerebro está embotado pánico sin encontrar opciones.

— _Maniobras agresivas para desviar su ruta._

— Eso lo alejará más.

— _Enfrentamiento directo._

— No quiero lastimarlo si… —enmudece mientras lo sigue y comienza a internarse en una zona más habitada. Necesita hacer algo rápido y necesita hacerlo ya.

— _Neutralizarlo_ —propone la IA al tiempo que la idea hace clic en su mente y recuerda que cargó su armadura con balizas eléctricas paralizante de Natasha. Ha visto a la mujer usarla para quitarse decenas de enemigos en acción. No es agradable, pero llega a la conclusión que el daño será menor que una bengala a los sentidos mejorados el chico.

— Lo siento Pete, pero esto va a doler —Tony se detiene entre edificios para evitar ser visto, levantando su brazo apunta una baliza hacia Peter.

— _Señor, la distancia necesaria para…_

— Lo sé Fri, déjalo en el monitor. —Tony se acerca lo más posible brincando entre calles siguiendo la ruta de Peter de forma paralela, hasta alcanzarlo dos manzanas después. La baliza viaja con un silbido por el siguiente cruce y choca contra el chico. Sabe que funciona cuando la figura rojiazul se envuelve en rayos azulados y comienza a convulsionar. Tony acelera sus propulsores cuando ve que el siguiente tiro de Peter no conecta con ningún muro, y la pequeña figura cae en picada hacia la avenida. Tony es apenas un rayo que cruza el ancho de la avenida desierta y alcanza a tomar el brazo flácido de Spiderman a su paso. El impulso lo lleva al callejón de la acera contraria, y Tony desciende en el tan pronto como encuentra la sección más oscura del mismo.

— Hey —retrae su casco mientras toma a Peter con cuidado entre sus brazos sin encontrar resistencia. Vigila hacia los extremos del callejón, cerciorándose de que se encuentren desiertos antes de levantar parcialmente la máscara de Peter. Con la luz débil que llega apenas de las calles aledañas Tony logra ver con poca definición su rostro. Hay líneas azules, como rayos, cruzando el pálido rostro del adolescente. Su mirada está desenfocada, delirante.

— ¿Sr. Stark?

Tony se dibuja una sonrisa tonta cuando lo escucha. Dios. Creyó que nunca volvería a escucharlo decir eso. Peter está balbuceando, cómo un niño pequeño despertando después de una siesta.

— Es muy tarde para patrullar niño —le murmura él, mientras despeja con cuidado su frente, moviendo sus rizos a un lado. Peter no luce como un sin hogar, ahora mismo. Su cabello está limpio, solo más largo de lo usual. Las líneas azuladas lucen aterradoras, pero sabe que en unas cuantas horas desaparecerán. Un par de profundas bolsas oscuras se dibujan bajo sus ojos, y Tony intenta no preocuparse demasiado porque quizá está exagerando y el chico está bien. Las ojeras no son demasiado. Ni la inusual rojez irregular que mancha su piel alrededor de su nariz. Él está bien, ¿no?

— Fri, ¿está herido?

La IA duda un momento, antes de responder.

— _No hay fracturas óseas ni dislocaciones articulares visibles. No puedo comunicarme con Karen para un análisis más eficiente._

— Está bien. ¿Niño? —Peter no contesta. Su mirada aún está perdida, y su entrecejo se arruga, como si estuviese preocupado. Pero no responde. Necesitará un par de horas para liberarse del aturdimiento.

— Bien, Friday, llama a Happy. —Despliega su casco mientras eleva con cuidado a Peter —Llevemos al chico a casa.


	15. Si puedes soportar la responsabilidad.

* * *

# XV:

## Si puedes soportar la responsabilidad.

* * *

**E** s cálido y suave. Un murmullo de lo que parece ser aire acondicionado suena lejano. Se enfoca en ello antes de abrir los ojos. La luz indirecta es baja, lo suficiente para que sus pupilas sensibles no se lastimen, pero lo justo para reconocer el entorno. No es su asfixiante habitación en el hotel. La cama es más amplia y suave. El aire está limpio, no huele a humedad o cigarrillos. Es un espacio amplio, quizá un poco más grande que la sala del departamento de May. No necesita ser un experto para saber que los muebles son costosos.

Y allí lo tiene.

Esa idea conecta con su memoria: las luces amarillentas de Bronx, las calles frías, la humedad calándole hasta los huesos. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su caja torácica, el poder fluyendo en sus venas. Luego el golpe seco contra el concreto, la máscara metálica, la mirada aprensiva.

La persecución.

El dolor golpeándolo.

La caída.

No nota cuando su respiración se dispara y el corazón se retuerce dolorosamente en su pecho. Se incorpora sobre la cama, y la vista se nubla mientras su cabeza da vueltas. Él lo tiene. Realmente lo tiene. Y lo enviará al sistema. Quizá nunca lo adopten y pasará el resto de su adolescencia en un orfanato horrible. O aún peor, lo adoptarán y encerrarán sin escapatoria con una familia terrible. Descubrirán que es un mutante, y lo mantendrán en el sótano. Nunca volverá a ser Spiderman. No volverá a Queens. Ni visitará a May, Ben ni sus padres en el cementerio porque…

— ¿Parker?

Gira hacia la puerta entre abierta donde lo encuentra. Recargado contra el marco, con los brazos cruzados y sus gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos. No encuentra en sus facciones la ira nivel "devuélveme el traje". Ni siquiera un ápice de molestia. Su boca está estirada en una línea tensa y su entrecejo arrugado. Pasa saliva para aflojar el nudo en su garganta. Parpadea para dispersar la humedad de sus ojos. A través de su vista empañada, observa a Stark torcer su boca en un gesto de decepción, quizá.

— Muy tarde para patrullar —escupe, mientras atraviesa el portal y se planta junto a la cama. El tono que usa el genio le recuerda los reproches constantes en el pasado, cuando no obedecía sus órdenes. Su estómago se remueve, expectante ante el inicio de una reprimenda.

— Yo… —abre la boca, y la vuelve a cerrar cuando entiende que no tiene nada que decir. Tony espera con paciencia un momento antes de continuar.

— Si no te molesta, subiré las luces —comenta, ondeando su mano en el aire. —No todos tenemos visión mejorada. ¿Fri? Dame un 30%.

La iluminación se enciende con suavidad, con una velocidad generosa que le permite a sus ojos adaptarse. Es lo suficiente para apreciar las texturas de la habitación. Peter solo confirma que es la más elegante en la que ha estado, pero excesivamente impersonal. La decoración es contemporánea. Muchas líneas rectas y superficies brillantes, cómo alguna vez vio en una de esas revistas de decoración. Le tomó un minuto más notar que no está debajo de las sábanas de la cama absurdamente grande para él. Hay un cobertor extra cubriéndolo, que no coincide con la paleta de texturas de la habitación, como si hubiese sido colocado de forma imprevista; y sus manos le revelan que aún está dentro del traje de spandex. Se detiene un poco allí, en el cobertor costoso –claro que debe de serlo– sin intenciones de subir su mirada de nuevo. Sabe que Stark lo está observando, y se aferra cuanto puede a evadirlo.

Un suspiro que no proviene de sus pulmones, tras un sonido seco, le indica que el hombre se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Gira con cuidado a comprobarlo, y encuentra al millonario con la mirada vacía clavada en la cama, su mano cubriendo su boca. Dos segundos después, el gesto aprensivo desaparece y su mirada sube a la suya.

— Eso no fue una buena idea.

— Lo siento —murmura al mismo tiempo que el hombre habla. No sabe hasta qué punto el hombre esté molesto por su huida. O por desaparecer las últimas semanas. Por no decirle _sobre May_.

— No, chico, yo… —hace una pausa, suspirando. Se echa hacia adelante en el sofá, y apoya sus codos sobre sus piernas, mientras pasa su mano por su inusual cabello desordenado y canoso. Le devuelve la mirada a través de sus gafas oscuras. —Lo siento. Por esto, por… Por May —dice finalmente, moviendo su mirada hacia la alfombra.

Peter asiente, confundido de pronto. No ha pensado mucho en ella, y claro que Tony lo sabe desde el día que apareció en la puerta de su antiguo departamento y ellos no estaban más allí. Su estómago se retuerce, recordando llegar a casa el día que murió. Peter siempre se lamentó de vivir en un piso tan pequeño, pero nunca antes había encontrado el lugar tan desoladoramente grande para sí mismo. Su mente forzó el recuerdo al fondo, evitando el dolor que no se permitió sentir porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo sobrevivir. Él aún debía resolverlo. Ser atrapado por Stark significaba ahora su mayor problema. No es que odiara al hombre, o no se alegrará de verle luego de todo este tiempo. Es su ídolo, pero ese mismo ídolo puede enviarlo a ser olvidado en un orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

— No sé si has escuchado tu buzón, ya que insistías en desaparecer del radar, pero sólo quiero que sepas que…—hace una pausa, y hay un gesto severamente _incómodo_ instalado en su rostro. — Que todo…esto… todo estará bien.

Él asiente tan discretamente que quizá a Tony le cuesta trabajo identificarlo. No está seguro de que las cosas vayan a mejorar. No ahora. Lucha con las comisuras temblorosas de sus labios insistiendo en torcerse en una mueca triste, porque realmente ha estado tan sólo los últimos meses y volver a escuchar a su mentor es tan reconfortante. _Dios_ , es como recuperar un trocito de su antigua vida. Pero no quiere llorar, no ahora. No frente a Tony Stark.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Stark, cuando nota que el silencio ha sido más largo de lo socialmente cómodo.

Peter parpadea con fuerza, enviando la humedad de sus ojos hacia atrás. Continua mareado y débil, pero no puede adivinar cuál es por la descarga que recibió de Stark y cuál porque lleva horas sin comer. Sus oídos están chillando ahora y seguramente sus manos están temblando también.

— ¿Niño? Creo que las balizas de Natasha fueron…

— Estoy bien Sr. Stark —miente mojando sus labios secos, y el hombre asiente con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Dónde…dónde estamos?

Las arrugas en el entrecejo de Tony se destensan, como si estuviese aliviado del cambio de dirección de la conversación.

— En el complejo de los…en el complejo —responde, _casi_ como si se lamentara por ello. _Casi_. —Cuarenta hectáreas solitarias —añade —con excepción del personal de mantenimiento, claro.

Él ha estado aquí antes. Fue cuando Stark le ofreció el brillante traje que hacía lucir a su spandex actual como una baratija de una tienda de disfraces. Sabe que la base está diseñada para albergar a los vengadores y toda la infraestructura que los acompaña. Esto no significa que ellos estén por allí aún. Los Vengadores se separaron hace meses. La mitad de ellos son prófugos. Desde Alemania, Peter no había visto a Tony más que un par de ocasiones. Sabe que los acuerdos son parte del conflicto tras ello –porque ha estado viendo las noticias–, pero Stark nunca le habló más del asunto después de regresar a EU.

— Así que es seguro —afirma, midiendo la reacción de Peter. —Pero no significa que puedas quedarte en tu traje.

— Yo no…no tengo ropa. —El rostro de su mentor se contrae en un gesto que camina directo a la lástima. Peter odia recibir lástima, así que se adelanta a aclarar. —Quiero decir, debajo del traje.

— Claro. —Murmura el hombre para sí mismo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Peter siente como el calor sube a sus mejillas. No le gusta esto, la mendicidad, la lástima. Con May, todo el tiempo era una dura pelea por contar hasta la última moneda. Pero de ella aprendió a no pedir ayuda sin antes luchar por hacerlo solo. Mucho menos pedírsela a su mentor multimillonario de la familia. No tendría mérito. Sería demasiado cómodo. O incluso abusivo.

— Tengo ropa —se adelanta, casi como un atrevimiento. —Quiero decir, no aquí, pe-pero la tengo.

El entrecejo de Stark se arruga por segunda ocasión, confundido.

— La buscaremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —propone. —Puedo conseguiré algo aquí.

Peter asiente, y se arrepiente enseguida de mover su cabeza con tanta violencia cuando el mareo lo asalta.

— ¿Todo en orden niño?

— Si yo…solo… —Apoya sus palmas contra la suave –demasiado suave– cama bajo él, intentando controlarse. No puede llegar aquí exigiendo ropa y encima atención médica. Él puede hacerlo. —No es nada.

Tony avanza un par de pasos hacia él, poco convencido.

— He oído cosas peores de ti antes Parker, así que escúpelo —bromea él con una media sonrisa, y la punzada de culpa se clava con fuerza en su pecho porque le recuerda mucho a Frank, y sabe que el hombre debe estar preocupado por él ahora mismo también si no regresa al hotel. Quizá un poco menos preocupado de lo que debió estar el Sr. Stark durante las últimas semanas. Dios, es una persona horrible por hacerles esto.

— Yo…quisiera, recuperar mis cosas. No solo es ropa, yo…

— De acuerdo, lo haremos cuanto antes, ¿está bien? —Stark parece comprender su punto de inmediato, y Peter agradece en silencio no tener que explicar que ese par de fotos viejas en la mesita de su habitación en el hotel, valen muchísimo más que todas sus posesiones juntas. —Ahora, necesitas descansar.

— ¿Se-señor Stark? —murmura, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sabe que sigue allí, porque sus pisadas se detienen. —Va a llamar a Servicios Sociales, ¿cierto?

El silencio que se genera es insoportablemente largo, así que levanta su mirada hacia el genio. Su rostro está congelado en una emoción ilegible, mirándole de vuelta. Peter se pregunta si es porque ha dado justo en el clavo al anticipar sus planes o porque realmente el hombre no ha pensado en ello. Casi se ríe de sí mismo cuando se da cuenta que está considerando la posibilidad de que un genio como Stark no haya siquiera contemplado lo que sucedería después de encontrarlo. Así que su mente se aferra a la primera idea aún más, luego de su respuesta:

— Hablaremos sobre ello después —musita de forma diplomática.

Peter asiente, sólo porque ahora mismo está drenado, con su cabeza da vueltas, y no podría hacer más aunque quisiera. Eso incluye cualquier plan para convencer a Stark de no enviarlo al sistema, o incluso algún intento genuino de huida. Pero, ¿realmente lo haría? ¿Podría huir de Iron Man? ¿No está quizá, en uno de los complejos más fortificados del país?

Se restregó los ojos con sus puños, y Tony entendió eso como una invitación para irse. Peter agradeció cuando la iluminación bajó hasta el nivel inicial cuando despertó, así que se reacomodó sobre la cama obscenamente suave, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Bastaron un par de minutos antes de que el sueño lo tomara por completo.

La siguiente hora, Peter sueña con manos filtrándose bajo su ropa.

* * *

— ¿Tony?

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con Rhodes, que se acerca atravesando el corredor. Despega su espalda de la puerta de la habitación, donde Peter se encuentra, para alcanzar a su amigo.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

Tony le da una señal de silencio mientras invita al moreno a seguirlo. Las habitaciones para invitados cuentan con un decente aislamiento acústico, pero no el suficiente para un par de oídos súper desarrollados como los del niño. Así que no se detiene hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cierran con Rhodey dentro.

— ¿Vas a explicarme qué está pasando o debo seguirte hasta Manhattan?

Suspira mientras se recarga contra la esquina del ascensor. Su mente está trabajando en poner las cosas en orden ahora mismo. Siente que tiene mil cosas por hacer y no sabe por dónde comenzar. Ese par de ojos avellana grises y rotos aún están grabados en su mente. Y Tony no sabe cómo, ni cuándo o porqué decidió que no podía dejar a ese chico solo. Sólo sabe que está aterrorizado ahora que lo encontró y no sabe, no se siente capaz de hacerlo. El chico perdió a su último pariente vivo, pero no sabe cómo ayudarle con ello. Además, Peter no está al tanto de que ahora tiene a Ross tras su cabeza. Tampoco tiene idea de cómo ayudarle con ello. Joder, el niño necesita ropa limpia y ni siquiera puede pensar cómo es que va a conseguirla porque es demasiado pequeño para llenar los pantalones de repuesto en la bodega.

¿A quién engaña?

Las puertas del ascensor están abiertas ahora y realmente no sabe que está haciendo. Y puede sentir la mirada de Rhodey sobre sus hombros, pero no puede hacerlo. No puede salir y continuar porque no sabe por dónde comenzar.

— Tony… —sondea Rhodes en un susurro.

— Él está bien. Tuve que detenerlo con una mordida de araña de Natasha pero…

— Dios Tones… —ahí está la acusación. El reproche, porque no lleva ni un día con Peter y ya _lo ha hecho mal_.

— Creo que está bien o…no lo sé, preferiría que Cho lo revisara porque no sé si se lastimó con la caída o…Friday me aseguró que está bien pero él no…necesita ropa porque sólo tiene su traje araña pero no sé dónde conseguiré algo de su talla porque; joder Rhodey es demasiado pequeño y perdió a May y… y tiene esa marca extraña en su nariz que no… —se cubre el rostro con las manos, mientras el Coronel lo sostiene por sus hombros. Su pecho se siente apretado y jura que el aire se ha vuelto más pesado los últimos dos minutos.

— Voy a detenerte aquí, porque no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices.

Tony asiente, mientras restriega los talones de las manos en sus ojos.

— Vamos una cosa a la vez. —le pide Rhodes, y tiene esa mirada que pone cada vez que vuelve a estabilizar su mundo porque Tony es _demasiado irresponsable_ para arreglarlo sólo y se odia por ello.

— Bien.

— Bien. Tenemos al chico. Necesitamos asegurarnos que esté bien.

— Llamaré a Helen para…

— Son las seis de la mañana Tony —le recuerda el moreno.

— Ocho de la noche es Seúl, es… razonable.

Rhodey suspira.

— No vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero tengo un par de neurólogos que podrían revisarlo si te hace sentir más tranquilo, ¿vale?

Tony tuerce la boca, pero asiente. Quiere darle la mejor atención posible a Peter, pero solo Helen Cho entiende el metabolismo acelerado y todas las cosas araña. Se arrepiente de no llevarlo a un hospital, pero con su identidad en juego, debe reconocer que no era la opción adecuada. Decide que quizá está exagerando. No lucía mal ¿o sí?

— Me dirás lo que estás pensado si no quieres que sabotee la cafetera.

— Tengo otra en el taller.

— También la sabotearé.

— ¿Siempre usas el chantaje para obtener lo que quieres? —le pregunta Tony.

— Sabes que eso suena más a ti que a mí.

— Me preocupa cómo demonios voy a manejar todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora que lo dice en voz alta suena ridículo y exagerado, pero sabe que Rhodes ha tenido peores cosas de su parte, así que le tranquiliza la idea de confesarlo.

— Y a mí me preocupas tú.

— Oh vamos. —Tony se adelanta mientras sale del elevador.

— ¿Recuerdas eso que dijimos sobre el auto cuidado antes de intentar siquiera cuidar a otros? —asiente sin girar a verlo, caminando sin rumbo y deteniéndose hasta llegar a una de las salas comunes en el complejo. Es un espacio amplio y abierto que alberga una sala de estar grande y comparte la cocina. Tony solía venir aquí puesto que era la que el equipo usaba cuando aún estaba unido. Es donde discutieron los Acuerdos de Sokovia. También donde probaron la extraña sazón de Wanda y el excelente chilli de Sam. Juraría que aún puede sentir la mirada intimidante y protectora, en igual manera, de Natasha. _Estúpido Steve Rogers_. Los pasos del Coronel se detienen a sus espaldas.

— No hay tiempo para eso ahora, ornitorrinco —murmura en un susurro. Ahora lo único que piensa es si Peter podrá vivir allí. Si él mismo _aún puede vivir_ en el complejo. Frota su rostro con sus manos, intentando enviar la frustración hacia atrás.

No, no puede hacerlo. No en este lugar.

— Tendremos tiempo suficiente luego del desayuno —le avisa. —Y definitivamente no es una pregunta.

— Sí mamá.

El moreno bufa, mientras abre el refrigerador de la cocina y su cabeza desaparece dentro de él.

— De cualquier forma, necesito buscar algo para Peter —alega, antes de dar media vuelta y recorrer el camino por donde llegó, pero Rhodey toma su antebrazo antes de que vaya más lejos. Y esa mirada está allí de nuevo, porque el Coronel _es la persona responsable en ésta relación y no sabe qué haría sin él_.

— No si te desmayas antes de intentarlo —murmura, pero no hay severidad en sus ojos. Las arrugas de preocupación de nuevo están en su rostro, y le pide que mire sus propias manos. Tony baja su mirada hacia donde la de Rhodes está clavada. Son sus manos, con un par de manchas de grasa y algo de mugre pegada, están temblando más de lo que se considera normal. Entonces lo nota. El chillido en sus oídos y las estrellas bordeando su visión. Su boca seca. Sus piernas débiles.

— No puedes seguir haciendo esto Tony.

— En mi defensa yo…no sabía qué… —suspira haciendo una pausa durante unos segundos, antes de regresar derrotado hacia la isla de la cocina y recargar su peso contra ella. Está más mareado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

— Pepper confía en que podría ayudarte —confiesa el moreno.

— Es un lindo pensamiento —murmura, cerrando sus ojos, mientras masajea en puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

— Pero si no puedo confiar en ti para hacerlo…

Sabe lo que pasará. El temor lleva décadas instalado en su estómago. Está allí desde que Tony abrió los ojos en el suelo de los vestidores del estado del MIT y la mirada de Rhodes, esa mirada aprensiva, lo examinaba. Estuvo allí una semana después, cuando seguía a su lado empujando matones fuera de su camino, protegiéndole. _Él va a cansarse. Él se irá y lo dejará solo_. Las personas tienen un límite y a su yo-autodestructivo le encanta jugar con esos límites.

— Lo siento. —Su miedo está hablando por él ahora. Es aterrador. Peter, el complejo, Ross. Todo lo es. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero lo es. Y no soportaría perder más personas. Más amigos.

_Estúpido Rogers._

— Tienes que comprometerte con esto. Si no comes ni duermes, _Cristo_ , si no bebes siquiera agua ni tomas tu medicación, ¿quién crees que estará para Peter mañana? —Tony maldice en silencio porque sabe que el hombre tiene razón. —Tienes que hacerlo. Aprende a cuidar de ti, para luego cuidarlo a él —dice Rhodes señalando el pasillo por donde vinieron. — ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

_No._

— Sí, por supuesto.

Rhodes asiente con desconfianza, poco conforme.

— Eso es suficiente para mi por ahora —musita, al fin. —Eso y que termines tu desayuno.

Tony suspira, pero acepta mientras se deja caer en una silla. Realmente podría desmayarse.

— Sí _mamá_ —repite, y no ve la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Rhodey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony no es del agrado de Frank. Luego, descubre el porqué.

* * *

# XVI

## Si puedes soportar la mendicidad.

* * *

**S** uspiró cuando su vista alcanzó el final del edificio. Una tira estrecha, desgastada, ortogonal y con ventanas sucias. Es apenas de cinco niveles. Una tienda de electrodomésticos de segunda mano ocupa la planta baja, así que el acceso no es más que una puerta que conduce directamente a las escaleras. Las desteñidas letras escarlata rotuladas en el segundo nivel anuncian al "Grand Hotel" y Tony lo encuentra irónico. Ignora las miradas curiosas que despierta su Audi negro brillante aparcado en una de las zonas más pobres y peligrosas de Bronx. No encontró otra opción más discreta en el garaje del complejo. Agradece que al menos, no porta unas placas "STARK" como el resto de su flotilla.

No necesita más escándalos mediáticos por el momento.

Si por él fuera, el problema estaría resuelto con un pedido de ropa de la tienda de su confianza. No es que le moleste en absoluto buscar las pertenecías de Peter. Honestamente esperaba que estuvieran pegadas con telaraña en algún callejón frío en lugar de un hotel. Tiene que admitir que le tranquiliza saber que el chico no estaba en las calles; al menos no últimamente. Pero desearía olvidarse de esto, aunque odia verlo flotar en la ropa de repuesto que consiguió. No funcionaría de cualquier forma, y no cree que el chico este de humor para visitar una tienda. Así que aquí está antes de lo previsto.

Se adentra al pasillo que lo llevará hasta el primer piso del hotel. Las escaleras huelen a humedad y tabaco. No se atreve a analizar el resto de olores. Hay colillas de cigarro en varios peldaños del trayecto. La pintura de esmalte ocre horrenda sobre las paredes está manchada y llena de grafitis, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en limpiar desde hace décadas. Así que cuando el olor a café rancio que llega a su nariz cuando cruza la recepción concluye que podría haber sido peor. Es un espacio estrecho iluminado con luces fluorescentes viejas que le provocarán una migraña si se queda allí más de diez minutos. Encuentra el origen del olor a café en una pequeña mesita donde hay algunas galletas viejas y una cafetera. La recepción es sólo un mueble de madera desgastada que sirve como mostrador.

No necesita ser un genio para entender cuáles son los principales clientes del lugar. Él mismo fue un gran consumidor del rubro en su antigua vida. Claro que nunca tuvo que pisar siquiera un lugar como éste. Los encuentros con sus amantes de una sola noche siempre fueron en hoteles de cinco estrellas, suites enormes y comida exquisita. Tony nunca ha pisado un lugar así porque simplemente nunca ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabe que existen, y supone que no debería sorprenderse por ello. La ecuación cambia cuando intenta imaginar a un chico tan dulce y noble como Peter allí. No es un lugar para un niño, no importa si ya es un adolescente. Las cosas que vio. _Dios_ , las cosas que quizá _escuchó_ en éste lugar.

Vuelve a recordar odiarse por no darle la suficiente atención al niño cuando debía.

Porque _él debía protegerlo_.

Toca la campanilla del mostrador y espera ansioso, mientras ajusta sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz analizando cada rincón del lugar. La presentadora de un programa está vociferando tonterías en la pantalla empotrada en la pared. Vuelve a tocar la campanilla justo cuando el hombre sale por el umbral tras el mostrador. El rostro se tensa y el par de ojos grises lo recorren con curiosidad. Puede ver el momento exacto en que ocurre el reconocimiento, a la par que el hombre cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Tony diría que ronda los 50 años. Una melena rubia descuidada sobresale del gorro de tejido que viste, y su barba está más salpicada de canas que la suya. Tiene la extraña sensación de que está viendo una versión de sí mismo en otro universo: uno donde su cuna no fue de oro y no construyó un imperio tecnológico. Una donde _permitió_ que sus demonios ganaran. _Quizá no está tan lejos de que eso ocurra_. Puede leer la tristeza y amargura en la mirada del hombre y se reconoce en ella, como un espejo.

— Entonces, eres Frank, ¿cierto? —el hombre tuerce la boca en una mueca como respuesta.

Los ojos grises se estrechan sobre Tony.

— Eso es lo que dicen —espeta al fin con voz ronca, luego de una incómoda pausa.

— Genial —murmura, intentando mantener una sonrisa cortes. —Lindo lugar, por cierto.

— Es una pocilga.

— Si, bueno, hay peore…

— No creo que el gran Tony Stark haya pisado algo peor —lo interrumpe Frank, rodeando el mostrador hasta estar frente a él. Descubre que quien apesta a cigarrillo es él y no el hotel. O quizá ambos lo hacen. Es difícil determinarlo. — Así que hazme un favor y dime de una vez a que has venido, porque estoy seguro que éste no es el tipo de lugar que visita un millonario para follarse a una puta.

Borra su sonrisa de inmediato y puede sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa. Le cuesta reconocer al hombre que Peter describió con tanto aprecio – quizá duele un poco escucharlo _hablar de otro hombre_ como un buen guardián–, pero reconoce la posición defensiva que adopta alguien que se sabe en peligro todo el maldito tiempo. Y eso es porque Tony sabe lo que se siente _estar en peligro_ todo el maldito tiempo.

Si, Frank y él tienen mucho en común.

— No me interesan tus malditos asuntos si es lo que te preocupa —masculla Tony, enderezándose. —Puedes guardar toda tu mierda. Si estoy aquí es porque tenemos un amigo en común.

El hombre se dibuja una sonrisa sarcástica antes de comenzar a reír por debajo.

— ¿Amigo en común? Ya lo creo…

Tony lo ignora.

— Se refugió aquí un tiempo —continúa, en un murmullo. —Ambos sabemos lo peligrosas que son las calles para un chico como él.

Un segundo de reconocimiento. Es una fracción tan pequeña, pero Tony puede percibir el miedo antes de que Frank endurezca su rostro en desconfianza pura. Entiende entonces, que el hombre realmente protege a Peter. La punzada de algo dentro de sí duele aún más, cuando llega a la conclusión de que el chico prefirió _confiar_ en un completo desconocido antes que él.

— No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. —Miente Frank mientras vuelve detrás del mostrador, listo para abandonar la habitación. Tony maldice, porque realmente no necesita hacer esto; pero el chico perdió a su último pariente vivo y todo lo que le queda de su familia está en algún rincón del sucio hotel.

— Es difícil no encariñarse con Peter —intenta finalmente. Frank muerde el anzuelo, cuando se detiene justo antes de cruzar la puerta y se vuelve lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Por qué te interesaría? —se burla Frank.

Finge que el comentario no duele.

— Solía ser mi interno en Stark Industries.

Frank no responde. Su expresión es ilegible.

— Él…perdimos contacto hace un mes.

La mandíbula del hotelero se tensa, casi con odio. Tony ha recibido peores miradas antes, para ser honesto.

— Y ahora te importa, ¿no? —lanza por fin, casi con rabia. —No antes. No en los cuatro meses que pasó muriendo de hambre en la maldita calle.

Tony articula, pero odia tener que darle la razón. Odia tener que admitir que no fue lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta. Hubo tantas señales. No es que no le importara lo suficiente. Es que estaba _tan sumido_ en su propia mierda que no pudo ver más allá de ella.

_Estúpido Steve Rogers._

— Estaría encantado de ayudarlo si él me lo hubiese dicho. —Y se odia, porque sabe que solo está transfiriendo su culpa a un adolescente asustado y roto. Él _debió_ saberlo.

— ¿Y eso no te dice suficiente? —murmura Frank, más tranquilo, con una sonrisa que raya en la satisfacción. — De cualquier forma, no está aquí. No llegó anoche.

— Lo sé. —Ahora Tony retoma con cierto orgullo la conversación. —Fue él quien me lo dijo.

Es su turno de ver con placer como Frank vuelve a la defensiva.

— Es extraño después de esconderse tanto tiempo de tu radar, ¿no?

Entiende la insinuación, y sonaría terrible admitir que noqueo y capturó al chico _contra su voluntad_. Eso suena demasiado a un secuestro.

Joder, es un secuestro. Pero es por su bien ¿cierto? Rhodey no lo hubiera permitido si estuviera mal. Estará mejor en sus manos que en las de Ross. Definitivamente no debería estar nunca en las manos de Ross.

— Necesitaba mi ayuda. —Resume sin mentir, como si no fuera la gran cosa, chasqueando la lengua. —El caso es que, ahora quiere sus pertenencias con él y me envío a buscarlas.

Frank levanta una ceja, incrédulo. Tony está seguro que no morderá la mentira, porque hay mil razones por las cuales Peter debería estar allí en su lugar. Y su ausencia es demasiado sospechosa. Está arrepintiéndose cada vez más de no convencer al chico de comprarle un Macy's entero solo para él.

— Dile que puede pasar cuando quiera. Conservaré su habitación.

Tony suspira, antes de acercarse lo más posible al hombre.

— Creo que no estás entendiendo: él no puede estar aquí. Tuvo un…problema con…

Se muerde la lengua porque no se le ocurre nada brillante para llenar ese vacío extraño que debería ser ocupado por la verdad de que Tony Stark prácticamente raptó al adolescente. Era por su bien, se recuerda, para calmar su conciencia.

— ¿Cosas de araña?

_Mierda Parker._

— ¿Cómo…?

— Él me lo dijo, está bien. No diré nada.

Tony lo sigue leyendo. ¿De verdad Peter le _confió_ a este hombre que apenas lo conoce su identidad? Pero no fue capaz de decirle a Tony que… ¿puede confiar que este hombre no dirá nada?

— Sé para que Iron Man querría a un chico como él —confiesa Frank, luego de un rato. —Si él quiere hacerlo, es su decisión. Pero deja de pretender que solo te importa como tu jodido proyecto de caridad para calmar tu conciencia. Él es más que carne de cañón Stark.

Tiene que contenerse para evitar darle un puñetazo al hombre. Claro que Peter le importa. No es sólo el queriendo jugar al filántropo de nuevo. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como Frank supone. Odia como de igual forma, sus palabras duelen más de lo debido.

— Dejaré que te las lleves. Pero si el chico no viene a visitarme pronto, juro que no tendrás dinero suficiente para cerrarme la boca sobre esto.

El hombre toma en silencio una llave del tablero junto al mostrador y pasa de largo a su lado. Tony lo sigue en silencio, escaleras arriba atravesando los estrechos corredores del hotel. El olor a detergente barato inunda su nariz, y siempre se recuerda que podría ser peor. Se detienen frente a una puerta marcada como 204. Frank abre y se mueve hacia un lado, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Su pecho se oprime dolorosamente cuando enciende la luz. Es inhumano. Y es tan vergonzoso considerar que esto era su mejor opción. Porque claro que pudo ser _peor_. _Quizá lo fue_. Pero al menos tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, ¿cierto? Ignorando el moho, la humedad y la ausencia de ventilación, no es tan malo, ¿o sí? El cubículo es tan pequeño que apenas caben de pie los dos hombres en la entrada. El espejo gastado frente a él le devuelve su expresión pasmada. Hay un par de fotos sobre la mesita de noche, bajo el espejo, y Tony sabe que encontró lo que Peter quería. La primera es de una familia que le cuesta reconocer. Hay una pareja con una sonrisa amable tras un pequeño niño con una mata rizada.

_Peter._

La siguiente es más fácil: una joven May sonríe a la cámara mientras abraza a Peter y un hombre a su lado besa su cien. Es una historia que Peter jamás le contó, pero averiguó en el expediente de May. Debía ser Ben. Murió apenas unos años atrás antes de conocerle, en un asalto a mano armada. Es escalofriante pensar que ninguno de ellos está ya aquí. Sólo Peter. Tras las fotos, hay latas de comida ordenadas con pulcritud. Casi con veneración, como si fuesen artículos de lujo. No reconoce ninguna marca y todas, sin excepción, caducaron hace semanas. Nada que aporte nutrientes reales. Nada que satisfaga el metabolismo acelerado del chico. El resto de la habitación es una cama individual cubierta de varias capas de chaquetas extendidas. Problemas de autorregulación térmica, recordó. Toda la ropa esta desteñida y desgastada a un paso de necesitar ser reemplazada –algunos quizá ya debieron ser reemplazados hace meses- y solo encuentra un abrigo que podría considerarse como funcional para el clima actual.

Reúne en silencio toda la ropa disponible dentro de la maleta de lona que encuentra junto a la cama. Empaca con cuidado la fotografía y unos cuantos objetos personales más que encuentra en la mesita de noche. Cuando gira de vuelta a Frank, el hombre le señala en silencio el plafón sobre su cabeza.

— Su caja fuerte —murmura el hotelero. Tony recuerda la costumbre del niño de ocultar cosas en el plafón. Sube a la cama para buscar con cuidado arriba. Ahí está la laptop anticuada, su móvil con la pantalla estrellada y una lata de galletas. Está seguro que esa es su alcancía. No va a necesitarlos, no mientras viva con él, pero el chico se ganó todo esto con su esfuerzo y merece tenerlo. Él respeta eso. Asegura todo de vuelta a la maleta antes de salir.

— ¿Él está bien? —pregunta Frank antes de que Tony abandone la habitación.

— Lo estará —promete. No sabe cómo lo hará, pero Peter va a volver a estar bien.

Frank le sonríe por primera vez, antes de irse.


	17. Si puedes soportar el cambio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey es un buen tío.

* * *

# XVII

## Si puedes soportar el cambio.

* * *

 **T** odo es brillante y pulido. Las fresas, frambuesas y moras, el vibrante jugo de naranja o los esponjosos wafles. No termina de decidir dónde mirar. Todo luce tan bien. Huele tan bien. Su estómago se retuerce con mucho ruido, y la mirada de compasiva del Coronel se cierne sobre él.

— Puedes comenzar Peter, estaré contigo en un minuto —informa, antes de marchar de nuevo hacia la cocina reluciente del complejo. Aquí todo es pulido, nuevo e impecable. Es extraño estar en un espacio así luego del viejo hotel. Lo hace sentir incómodo en una forma que nunca experimentó. Cómo si no fuese digno de estar allí.

No pertenece a este lugar.

— Gracias, Coronel.

Una media sonrisa divertida se abre en el rostro del moreno.

— Puedes llamarme Rhodey.

— Sí señor…quiero decir, Rho-odey —dice con torpeza, provocando que la sonrisa del hombre se ensanche aún más.

Se acomoda en su silla y toma porciones pequeñas de lo que está dispuesto sobre la mesa: un wafle humeante y unos cuantos trozos de fruta fresca. _Dios_ , siente que no ha comido nada fresco desde hace eones. La fruta en buen estado requiere refrigeración, es cara y de poco contenido calórico; en resumen, nada viable para la vida en la calle. Reserva el último espacio libre en su plato para un poco de omelete. Ver su plato lleno le provoca un calambre estomacal.

— Tony solía hablar de tu apetito legendario —comenta el Coronel, volviendo a la mesa con una taza de café en su mano. Mueve la silla fuera y se sienta con cuidado. Peter puede escuchar los mecanismos de sus prótesis chillar mientras deja caer el peso de su cuerpo en el asiento. Sabe que el hombre perdió la movilidad de sus piernas después de Alemania. Aún recuerda la mirada gris y vacía de Tony cuando le preguntó por él, mientras salía rumbo al hospital. El hombre puede estar de pie gracias al ingenio de Tony, y se molesta en prepararle un desayuno decente. No está en su cama, quejándose por ello. Peter tiene dos piernas funcionales y apenas puede moverlas fuera de su cama cada mañana. Todo es tan cansado después de May.

La culpa pica en su pecho de vuelta.

— Yo…no quiero provocarme ingestión —se disculpa, pero la mentira no sabe tan mal cuando está al tanto de la cantidad de comida que actualmente tolera su cuerpo. Podría comer un poco más de lo que tiene ahora, pero eso lo haría sentir peor. Tiene demasiadas deudas con las personas. La herida en su abdomen pica un poco y ruega porque esté en camino a la curación.

La compasión cruza en la mirada del moreno cuando asiente.

— Siempre cocinaré para un pelotón, aunque ya no esté en el ejército —recuerda.

Peter sonríe, educado, ante el comentario. Pica, tembloroso, un trozo de fruta y lo prueba con tanto cuidado como puede. Reprime un gemido de satisfacción cuando lo saborea. Es dulce y firme, como la buena fruta fresca debe saber. No demasiado dulce. No artificial. Nunca pensó decir que vivir de procesados es horrible. Podría vivir solo de comida fresca de aquí en adelante: algo con lo que May quizá solo soñó.

_Oh May._

— Tony me dijo que vas a esa escuela para niños listos…

Levanta la mirada cuando recibe la pregunta. El Coronel lo observa con curiosidad, y se detiene un poco para contestar.

— "Medtog gigg" —balbucea con la boca llena. Se toma un minuto para pasar el bocado. —Perdón. Midtown High.

Rhodey sonríe.

— Imagino que debe ser como ir a la preparatoria con un montón de chicos como Tony por todas partes —dice, dándole un trago a su café. —Lo cual sería aterrador.

Peter le da una mueca amable, confundido sobre si reírse del Sr. Stark sea bien visto por el Coronel. No cree que la escuela esté llena de genios innatos como Tony. La mayoría solo es sobresaliente, por decir algo. De igual forma, es algo que extrañará.

— No es tan peculiar… —murmura tan bajo que Rhodey tiene que agacharse un poco para escucharlo.

— Tienes algunos amigos por allí, ¿no?

Mantiene el contacto un par de segundos con el moreno, antes de desviar su vista a su plato. No es un chico popular. Le avergüenza admitir, frente al Coronel condecorado frente a él, que sólo tiene a Ned y quizá a MJ. Si es que MJ se considera su amiga, claro está. Se siente un poco desamparado cuando lo piensa. No es que Ned no sea genial y la mayor parte del tiempo no se detenía a pensar en su popularidad, pero es verdad que es un poco triste analizar las personas con las que puede contar y que la cantidad sea tan minúscula. Él no es Tony Stark. La gente no se siente impresionada en su presencia, ni siquiera profesan una pizca de admiración. La realidad es que, se sienta en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería con Ned, lejos de todos, y evade el contacto visual con los chicos populares para evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles. O eso hacía.

Asiente, luego de un rato. El Coronel no insiste en el tema, para su buena suerte.

— Puedo ver porque le agradas a Tony.

Levanta la mirada, cauteloso, y recibe solo comprensión de parte de Rhodey.

— Yo no… que el Sr. Stark… — tropieza con sus palabras mientras el moreno suelta una carcajada ligera. Busca cualquier indicio de burla en ella, pero no la encuentra cuando él continúa:

— Contrario a lo que podrías creer, Tony no era muy popular cuando llegó al MIT —comenta. Peter parpadea un par de veces, confuso. Están hablando de el gran Tony Stark. Su padre, Howard Stark, ya era una leyenda entonces, así no entendía cómo no fue una celebridad en la universidad. —Era solo un niño de 15 años asustado en medio de la facultad de ingeniería.

— Am, yo, eh, tengo quince…

Rhodey bebe de su café, tranquilo, unos segundos antes que las puertas del elevador al final del pasillo, se abran.

— Dime por favor que Rhodey no te contó sobre el MIT. —La voz del Sr. Stark rebota en el pasillo vacío del complejo. Peter siente como su cuerpo se tensa al escucharlo, y cree que, por la mirada que le da Rhodey, él también lo notó. — Si vas a hablar de la universidad, tendrás que mencionarle sobre Cindy y tus desastrosos pantaloncillos grises.

— No te atrevas… —advirtió Rhodey.

— Debiste verlo —continúa Tony, con la vista fija en el moreno. —No quiso volver a ser visto en público durante dos semanas.

— Oh, vamos Tony, no fue tanto.

— Memoria idílica —golpea con el pulgar su cien, mientras rodea la mesa y se derrumba perezoso sobre una silla. Su maleta de lona es depositada a su lado. —Tienes mala suerte, no lo olvidaré. —Aseguró, girando de vuelta con Peter. Evade su mirada apenas se vuelve con él y juguetea con su comida. No es que no quiera verlo, sino que ahora puede sentir esa cuestión casi como si fuera una entidad propia llamada Servicios Sociales, ocupando una silla junto a él allí en la mesa. Tendrá que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Eso, o una buena reprimenda por desaparecer y ocultarle tantas cosas. Dios, está jodido.

— Entonces decidieron tomar el desayuno sin mí.

La ceja de Rhodey se alza, incrédulo.

— No creí que te importaría. —Peter no entiende el mensaje implícito en las palabras del moreno, pero por el gesto de impertinencia de Tony, sabía que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante.

— En absoluto —bufa Tony. —Adoro unirme a la fiesta sin invitación. —alega tomando una fresa del plato de fruta de la mesa. Un silencio incómodo se instala luego de ello, antes que lo rompa con una pregunta de nuevo. — ¿Seguro que no quieres terminar con esa torre de wafles, Parker?

Peter salta desde su propio asiento. Siente que la sangre se ha ido de su rostro.

— Seguro, Sr. Stark —musita, bajando su mirada a su plato.

— No todos los días tenemos los esponjosos wafles de Rhodey, deberías aprovechar.

Se vuelve con Tony, quien lo espera con una mirada curiosa. Puede sentir la evaluación minuciosa que le hace, como si quisiera leer más allá de él. No puede evitar sentirse desnudo, de cierta forma. No está dispuesto a presentarse vulnerable ante los demás. Quizá solo se lo permitía con May, y en contadas excepciones, con Ned. Pero no frente a su héroe de infancia. No mientras está flotando en la ropa gris de repuesto y con pinta de un sin hogar.

Aunque, en realidad, él es uno de ellos.

— Comienzas a recordarme a mi madre Tones —soltó Rhodey, rompiendo con el incómodo contacto visual entre ellos. Peter se sorprende al escucharle hablar de esa forma al Sr. Stark. Siente que está interrumpiendo un momento privado entre amigos, en el cual está de más.

— Tú madre siempre me logró darme un plato más cuando se lo proponía. —Recordó Tony de vuelta.

— Ojalá hubiese heredado ese talento —murmura Rhodey y Peter no puede seguir más la conversación. Tony se vuelve para con Peter, y duda unos segundos, como si estuviese eligiendo las palabras adecuadas.

— Si ya has terminado entonces, me gustaría que habláramos un poco antes de que vuelvas a desempacar —Rhodey está mirando de vuelta a Tony casi tan sorprendido como él. Puede sentir su desayuno removiéndose en su estómago y su corazón martillar con fuerza en sus oídos. De cualquier forma, eso iba a ocurrir. Sabía que no disfrutaría de la hospitalidad de Tony durante mucho tiempo. Él no está disponible para acoger a un huérfano. Está agradecido porque lo buscara y le ofreciera un techo, pero entiende que, las cosas no serán así para siempre. Intenta inhalar con calma, y asiente.

— Tony… —hay cierta advertencia en el tono de voz del Coronel que vuelve a Tony con él. El intercambio rápido de miradas no es suficiente para detener al genio, así Peter está dispuesto a recibir lo que venga.

— Necesito que tengas un par de cosas en mente —dice, como quién comenta el clima. Peter lo escucha, pálido y petrificado — Primero: recuerda visitar a tu amigo hotelero en cuanto puedas —comenta —No quiero estar entre sus cejas durante más tiempo.

La mirada de Rhodey se estrecha sobre Tony cuando se vuelve con él, como si necesitara la aprobación de lo que acaba de decir.

— Es sensato, en realidad —se justifica, aunque la desconfianza no desaparece del semblante de su amigo, antes de girar de vuelta a Peter. —Necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos estos días niño. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Peter arruga la frente, confundido, pero Tony continua.

— No te pediría todo esto si no confiara en que puedes lidiar con este jazz así que, creo que estarás a la altura de las circunstancias. Sé que las cosas parecerán aterradoras en un inicio, pero sabes que lo hago por tu bienestar, ¿cierto?

Peter asiente, casi como si supiera hacía donde se dirige la conversación.

— Tony…

— Rhodey….

Hay una pausa en que ambos hombres se observan entre sí.

— Creo que podrías dejar esto para otro momento.

— De todas las personas que imaginé que dirían eso, nunca pensé en ti —confiesa Tony. — Creo que Peter…

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

— ….debe saberlo porque lo involucra a él…

Rhodey se levanta de su lugar, no con la rapidez suficiente para impresionarlos, pero si para detener la verborragia de Tony.

— Eh…está bien, por mí, quiero decir —murmura Peter, porque siente que está causando todo esto, y lo que menos quiere es que el Sr. Stark tenga una pelea con su mejor amigo por algo tan insignificante como su orfandad.

— Peter, ¿nos das un segundo?

Observa al Coronel y a Tony en un camino de ida y vuelta, nervioso, sin saber que hacer. Tony asiente unos segundos después, como señal de aprobación, y el nudo en su estómago se relaja un poco.

— Yo…de acuerdo —musita, antes de levantarse con prisa de su silla. —¿Puedo…? —pregunta antes de tomar su maleta de lona, y ambos hombres asienten, cansados. —Gracias por el desayuno Coro…quiero decir…Rhodey.

La sonrisa del moreno se ensancha.

— Cuando quieras Peter.

Se retira con torpeza, alejándose por el pasillo que lo lleva hasta el ascensor. No escucha nada más que sus pasos sobre la loseta fría, hasta que las puertas se cierran delante de él. Cuando vuelve a salir del ascensor, en el piso donde se encuentra su habitación provisional, está hiperventilando.

Lo va a entregar a Servicios Sociales.

Al menos, una parte ingenua de sí mismo, pensó que tardaría un poco más. Se siente como un tonto por permitirse tener la ilusión de vivir unos días más al menos junto a su mentor, antes de enfrentarse al sistema. Se las arreglaría una vez allí. Esa mañana decidió que intentar escapar de las manos de Tony Stark era absurdo. Una vez ingresado al sistema, podría huir con facilidad mientras los burócratas hacían el papeleo. La vigilancia sería más fácil de brincar si son solo unos guardias y no un complejo con tecnología de punta y dos vengadores al otro lado de su puerta.

Recorre el camino que lo separa de su habitación en silencio y con prisa. Se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta tras de sí antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama.

 _Estoy bien_ , piensa.

Los espasmos aparecen, de igual manera, mientras su visión se empaña.

 _Estoy bien_.

* * *

El silencio se prolonga unos minutos después de que el adolescente desapareciera por el elevador. Tony no puede dejar de observar la puerta por donde Peter desapareció: la pequeña figura frágil, flotando en unos deportivos grises dos tallas más grandes, arrastrando los pies fuera del comedor; no parece ni de cerca al Peter Parker que conocía. En cuanto su cabeza se enfría, su cerebro lo maldice por presionar demasiado al niño. Aún puede ver sus ojos marrones y hundidos en profundas ojeras, mirándole con terror cuando intentó hablar con él. ¿En qué momento comenzó a convertirse en Howard Stark?

— ¿En serio ibas a decirle sobre Ross?

Tony se vuelve con Rhodey, cansado.

— Hay peores formas de manejarlo.

Su amigo niega con lentitud, en silencio.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que le oculte el hecho de que tiene a todo el maldito Departamento de Defensa tras él? —pregunta, incrédulo.

— Estoy recordándote que es al chico perdió a toda su familia y no tiene un hogar, al que quieres ponerle sobre sus hombros a Ross. —Lanza Rhodey, y saliendo de su boca suena tan cruel, que se muerde la lengua cuando lo recuerda. —Necesitas darle un poco de espacio para respirar, Tones.

Masajea su cien mientras escucha al Coronel. Es difícil mantener las cosas en perspectiva ahora mismo.

— Es posible que quizá se pregunté qué ocurre cuando descubra que tomé su traje de Spiderman…

— ¿Qué?

Tony encoge los hombros.

— Con el traje existen más posibilidades de que Ross lo encuentre o lo use para escapar…

— Por favor Tony, el chico apenas podía salir de la cama ésta mañana —le recuerda Rhodey. —Si quisiera escapar o salir a ser Spiderman, sabes que lo va a ser con o sin traje.

Tony suspira, preocupado. Claro que lo sabe, una parte de sí mismo sabe que detener a Peter no es fácil. No se detuvo con el Buitre, no se detendrá si de nuevo toma el traje. Ross lo reconocerá con o sin él.

— Necesita saberlo, o tendrá a Ross tras él apenas vuelva a patrullar.

Rhodey asiente.

— Dale un respiro primero —le pide su amigo. — Ya está aterrorizado lo suficiente con Servicios Sociales como para añadirle a Ross a su plato.

Barajea la idea. No le gusta, porque en el fondo teme que Peter intente escapar apenas tenga oportunidad. Y eso lo pone en peligro en automático. Entiende que las cosas son complicadas, pero, lo serán más si comienza a ver su cara en los noticieros como un prófugo antes de que se lo diga.

— Necesita saber que está seguro aquí. Un poco de certeza no le vendría mal.

Tony entrecierra los ojos sobre el moreno.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que…

— Que necesitas llamar a Servicios Sociales y aclararle como serán las cosas desde hoy.

— ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

Rhodey sonríe. Está aterrado, claro que lo está. Pero, estará bien ¿no? ¿De verdad está adoptando al chico?

— Hazlo antes de que te arrepientas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, una disculpa por desaparecer. No estoy pasando por un buen momento -ni de salud, familiar ni financiero-; de verdad disfruto escribir para ustedes, pero últimamente me es muy difícil hacerlo. No sé con que frecuencia publique y vuelva por acá, y no es por falta de tiempo en absoluto. Escribir siempre fue un escape para mí, pero incluso ahora, me es difícil hacerlo. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de cualquier forma.


End file.
